The Empty Crib
by Sarcasma
Summary: Next Gen., all grown up. James S. has a baby amid the chaos of a minister determined to out Harry as the head of the Auror department and an unknown threat from his past work on an international task force. Life has never been easy for the Potters, and that doesn't seem to change when James's son is taken along with his sister. They will all have to work together to bring them home
1. The Nursery

_**A/N:**_ Well... what can I say? I was not finished with writing for James/Imogen OR Lily/Lorcan. For anyone who hasn't read their earlier story (or the one where Imogen is introduced) it goes as follows: **Ginny Potter and Hell's Portal** followed by the sequel **Gypsy Child** both of which can be found through my profile. Knowing a lot of people just want one story, I really try to give any and all information you need so this does stand alone as well.

Reviews are SO appreciated and I do reply, if you review while signed in. Thanks for reading!

 _ **The Nursery**_

"No, no, you wouldn't believe it," James said. "Ten hours of flying and all I'd managed was circle back around to Birmingham."

Altair Sliva laughed heartily, rubbing at the white stubble of his beard. His wife, Jovita, was pouring more drinks, though Imogen raised her hand to decline. "We have the best wine," Jovita said.

"Oh, I don't drink," Imogen lied. She looked over at James, who tilted his head curiously, then went back to his plate as though he were entirely unsurprised. "Water is perfectly fine for me, thank you."

Jovita nodded with a tight smile. She had been closed off, compared to Altair who was jovial and talked loudly. More so, as they got more drink in him. They had been investigating the couple for the last three months in Brazil. Altair was supposedly running a business where he stole artifacts and ancient magical items from the tombs of Peru and sold them to the highest bidders. Worse yet, James had discovered he often duplicated the objects, sending dangerous, dark magic out into the world over and over again. Still, James felt there was something even worse going on, though he couldn't articulate as much to Imogen.

James had managed to get an invite for him and Imogen for a dinner. Imogen reached over under the table, grabbing his knee. He looked over to her as she used her other hand to drink from the water filled goblet. She shifted her eyes to her right, then returned to normal smiling at their hosts. "I'm afraid Jim never could figure out his directions," Imogen said, using his alias.

"Found himself to you just fine, though," Altair said, leaning forward. His wife shot him a look.

"He did," Imogen said, looking at James. He was looking back and winked.

"Your husband was telling me you're a musician, Jean," Altair added, leaning back.

"Oh, hardly," Imogen replied. "My father used to sing to me, so I can manage a tune, but musician is a gross exaggeration."

"Natural ability," Altair said. "Even better. Come! I want to show you my collection of muggle instruments from South American cultures."

Imogen looked to James who swallowed, but kept a smile. Altair's wife was glaring at him now and James caught Imogen's hand to stop her as she started to edge out of her chair. She squeezed, then continued, following Altair out of the room. "These photographs are interesting," she said, indicating the frame filled hallway as he lead her away from the dining room.

"Yes, I enjoy collecting muggle objects. Their earliest photographs can be rare. At least good ones."

"Quite an expensive collection, isn't it?" she asked.

He opened a french door leading into a gallery space. "Expense is nothing," he said. "You can ask my wife, who has quite the taste for jewelry. Do you like jewelry Jean?"

"I do like earrings," she confessed and turned around, smiling at him. He was at least twice her age, though Imogen had come to realize that many of these wealthy or powerful men saw their age as an attractor. It didn't matter that his wife was just down the hall or that her husband was waiting for them. A man with good intentions would have toured his collection for both of them. But divided, Imogen knew James might have a chance to peruse that room.

Imogen could sense it. There was some powerful magic behind that door. If nothing else, it was as result of cloaking charms for whatever Altair was hiding. Currently, he was taking Imogen around the room, showing framed objects and explaining what they were and how they were used. "This one was from a dig on Inca ground," he said.

Imogen raised an eyebrow. This was closer to the evidence they were looking for. "It looks like a mouth harp," she said.

"Yes," Altair said. "Only this one is said to be charmed."

"Charmed how?" Imogen asked, tilting her head.

"When this one is played, all who listen are entranced," he said. Altair reached out, touching Imogen's shoulder gently with his fingers. She looked over at his hand. "But I try not to use those kinds of charms myself."

He reached out his other hand, turning Imogen's face towards, him. She turned, putting her hands up to his chest as he leaned in. "Jim is just down the hall," she said.

"Not to worry," Altair said quietly. "I have this room well protected. No one can hear or see what happens in here?"

"The glass doors?"

"They can't see through," he said.

"Good," Imogen said with a smile.

Altair went to lean his mouth towards her as Imogen pushed him back forcefully with her magic. He flew across this room, his face in a state of shock as he hit the opposite wall. Imogen kept her hands outstretched, her jaw set and eyes narrowed. Altair took a moment before he jumped to his feet, reaching for his wand. Imogen yanked it from him with a pull from her right hand and the wand came directly to her. She broke it in two.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"Now that you mention, a new pair of earrings would be nice," she replied, then used a charm to bind him, gagging his mouth and pushing him back into the corner of the office. "My husband usually takes care of what I want though."

She turned to the door. As soon as she opened it, James was standing there, looking concerned and pale. Imogen huffed. "You alright?"

"I'm fine," she replied. "I was trying to buy you time to look into that room… did you?"

"Not yet," he admitted, then grabbed her hand to pull her back towards the dining room. Jovita lay with her head in her arms on the table. "Just a charm. Should last a while."

Imogen rubbed her palms together and James raised his wand. He looked at her, then leaned over, pressing a kiss on her lips. "Now's not the time, James," she reminded him. He never seemed to care. Any time they were about to enter somewhere he did this, no matter the circumstance. Imogen wasn't always on assignment with him, but often enough that these habits were set.

James took a breath and opened the door, pointing the wand into the darkened room. "Lumos," he whispered. The space was empty. They were walking along a corridor filled with magic.

James took the space slowly, looking for evidence of curses that might entrap them. There were yells from the other end. They made their way more quickly when a curse narrowly missed James's ear. Imogen reached out her hand, sending it flying in another direction.

They looked up and lining the room was a platform. Several people, robed and masked in black fabric, threw curses. Imogen reached upward, throwing two people back. Others replaced them as James performed counters to each spell. He moved forward, finding the steps and taking them on from their level. Imogen was turned towards one figure, who managed to dodge two of her spells. She threw them aside, stunning them when she felt something hot at her back. She turned. James had made a barrier and a flame that would have hit her was burning out along it's edge. "Thanks," she said, returning the favor by pulling the person he was dueling with over the edge of the platform. Without the warning, he was able to stun the body just behind that one, knocking them down.

With only two figures left, Imogen went for the door. She threw it open, and in the back corner was a man, woman, and three young children-two girls and a boy. The oldest had to be around ten. The man stood in front of the others, guarding them with his body.

"I'm here to help," Imogen said quickly.

He narrowed his eyes, thinking. "Help?"

"Yes, help," she said back. They were never anywhere long enough to really learn the language. She stepped into the room, reaching out a hand. "Come," she said.

The woman stood, the man grabbed the youngest girl, cradling her in his arms as they grouped closer to Imogen. She turned, leading them back towards the door her and James had come in through. She saw James up above, binding each body up there.

Imogen grasped the door handle, but it was locked. Imogen looked up towards James. He looked down and she tried to open it again. She stepped back and did a spell, trying to unlock it, but nothing worked. The woman was jabbering something in their language to the two children and when Imogen turned, the man had a wand pointed directly at her. His eyes were intent and the tip was at her collar bone.

She turned towards him putting her hands up.

"My family goes free," he said.

"Altair's a front man, isn't he?" Imogen asked. The man smiled eerily. The woman took the small girl from him, then started across the room.

"I'm surprised you thought he was smart enough," the man said. Imogen saw a silver panther edge the walls in the corner of her eye, disappearing into the blackness of the wall. James was calling for backup. They just had to keep him here.

"You're not from Brazil either," she noted by his accent.

"Peru," he said. "If I don't protect them, muggles steal the objects . They should be with the magic community, not in museums."

"And how many people are getting the magical objects instead of copies," Imogen asked. "And how many are being cursed by the objects?"

The man shrugged. "I do not keep track."

"Papa," one of the girls said.

He didn't look away, but told her something in Spanish. "My family will go, then I will go."

"I don't think so," Imogen said.

"Then you will not leave looking quite so pretty," the man said with a shrug.

Imogen pushed him away from her before he could do anything. He grunted as he hit the corner of the wall where they had come out of. The woman screamed as Imogen and the man began to duel. She blocked his spells effortlessly, and pulled his feet out from under him. He grunted as he fell, then jumped back up. Imogen raised an eyebrow at him, hand pointed towards him.

"Imogen," James yelled, running across from the bottom of the stairs.

The man changed his target, throwing a curse at the same time Imogen sent a spell to bind him. James, distracted, didn't even attempt to block the curse until it was too late. Imogen felt a sinking in her stomach as he was thrown around and fell to the ground with a groan. She moved forward and threw the man's binded body into the wall once, twice, three times. His head hit the wall until the was unconscious. The children were all crying, as was the woman.

There was a loud bang and a few members of the backup team came through forced portals of the wall. Imogen pointed towards the man while another took the family into their custody. Imogen ran over to James, who was pushing himself up, his robes torn and blood spilling from a wound that lashed up his side and down his upper arm. "What were you thinking," she snapped at him, grasping onto his shoulders and helping him sit up. She pressed her hand against his skin. A curse wound wouldn't heal so easily, but she was able to stop the bleeding at the very least. She examined the rest of him and when she was satisfied this was the only harm done to him, Imogen leaned in, a hand on each side of his face, and kissed him.

* * *

Imogen wrung out a piece of cloth soaked in the milky white potion. James pressed his hand onto the top of the table, twisting his arm so the cut that ran from the middle of his bicep and down the side of his torso could be seen easily. Imogen laid the bit of cloth across the portion by his ribs and James sucked in air, growling as it stung. She paused looking down at him. "You should have let me take care of it," she said, her voice tight.

James knew she was right. His supervisor had already chewed him out over it as well. One of the reasons he'd been hired for the international task force was because of Imogen. His superiors had made that very clear. Part of their job was to integrate themselves into the lives of those they were investigating—something that was made easier with a wife and a seemingly mundane life. Moreover, Imogen's ability to perform magic without a wand allowed her to do things no one else could.

James was the real problem. When he was on assignment on his own, he was fine. When Imogen was there, he had a hard time concentrating. His worst fears cycled through his mind every moment. And even though he knew it wasn't always the right choice, he'd stand in front of her and risk his own life before seeing even a scratch on Imogen. Today he'd ignored everything else, the only thought was to get next to her. To make sure she wasn't targeted. And yet he knew she'd had better control over the situation than he did. "I'm sorry," James said after she adjusted another strip of fabric over the cut.

"Just don't do it again," Imogen said. She turned to get another strip and James reached out, grabbing her hand, pulling her into him. She leaned down, wrapping her hands around his neck, kissing him carefully. She straddled his lap, sitting as he reached up and brushed her white blond hair back. "I… I've been meaning to tell you something. I keep waiting for a good time, but there's never a good time."

James hummed in response, kissing her collarbone, making a trail along her skin, following the neckline of her camisole.

"James… I'm pregnant," Imogen said.

James stopped, pulling back and looking at her. She smiled widely as his heart pounded and a million feelings bubbled up inside of him. "And you still went today," he said, the earlier fear mixing with anger taking over anything else.

Imogen placed a hand on each side of his face. "Please, don't go back to that," she said. "You know I wouldn't have been anywhere near there if there was any danger suspected."

"You should have left. As soon as that started—"

"Okay, so you get to be protective of me and be sliced open when I have it perfectly under control, but when curses start flying at you I'm not allowed any weakness of that sort?"

They looked at each other and James's jaw tensed as he swallowed. "You're right," he said, a smile finally taking over at the thought of a baby. Their baby. James pulled her down into another kiss. "Okay… okay, so… what's next?"

Imogen laughed as James pulled her closer to him. She turned, summoning the bowl and continuing to coat the cut on James while sitting straddled on his lap, his free hand moving up and down her thigh. "Well, let's see," Imogen said. "The baby grows, I eat strange things… I get ridiculously fat, but you insist I haven't—"

"That's not what I mean," James said. "Gen, we can't keep doing this with a baby. I'll talk to my dad. I'll bet there somewhere for me in the Auror Department."

"Not unless you're going to be happy there," Imogen said seriously.

"Of course I'll be—"

"James, you love this job," Imogen said. "Don't act like you don't."

He took in a deep breath. She'd just covered the last of the cut. He thought about this. Yes, he loved what he did. He loved being part of something important, but he could do that back home too. Besides, if today was any indication, he needed to find a position that didn't put Imogen at risk. The thought of their baby at risk as well as her… James wouldn't be able to sleep ever again.

He couldn't help but remember nearly two months ago and an assignment in Scotland. James and his team were investigating reports of dark magic, assisted by a husband and wife not much older than him. They tried to convince the wife to go spend time with her sister in France, but she refused to leave her husband. In the end, they were held and she died from excessive use of the Cruciatus Curse before they could get through the defenses. He'd evaluated a lot after the incident—Imogen's involvement on the top of that list, but also the need to appreciate what was in front of him.

"I do," he said. James moved his hands to the sides of the camisole folding up the fabric until her stomach was exposed. A prominent scar on her right side was the only thing that marred her perfect skin. He leaned down kissing her belly. He lifted his eyes up to her. "But I love you more."

Imogen beamed as they spoke over other things, other plans. They talked about when they would tell everyone else and where they could live and whether they thought they might have a boy or girl.

"When can you tell?" James asked.

"I looked it up, and it's not for a few months," she said.

He pressed a hand on her stomach and she covered his hand with her own. "I don't think I've ever been more happy," he whispered.

Imogen leaned down, catching his lips again.

* * *

Imogen had rounded out at seven months, breathing heavy as she opened a box.

"I've got that," Lily said, pulling the box from her. "It's why I'm here. You just tell me where things go."

Imogen let out a frustrated sigh. James kissed the top of her head as he passed with other boxes to take to the living room. "I think we're putting the pots in the bottom cupboard," Imogen said and Lily unloaded the box, following directions.

Lily finished the Quidditch season two weeks before and had been planning for a while to help James and Imogen move into their new home in London and stay with them until after her nephew was born. James and Imogen were kind enough to pretend that this was a great favor, though they all knew the favor was on behalf of Lily.

After six seasons as seeker for The Holyhead Harpies Lily was at a completely loss for what to do with her life. She had three months to decide whether or not she'd go on for a seventh season, but unless she wanted to Captain the team (which she did not), she would just be in the same position next year. She'd toyed with the idea of being a correspondent like her mum, but in truth she hated writing, even when it was about Quidditch. Even worse was the prospect of another two to three years of people questioning whether she was right for the job or if she received it because of who her mother was. No, that was an experience she never wished to repeat again. Then there was everything to figure out about Lorcan… something she didn't want to even begin to think about. She had enough savings to last a while, especially since Imogen and James refused to take any rent.

"Er, there's a random…" Lily pulled up a silky and slinky piece of green lingerie, raising an eyebrow.

Imogen snatched it from her. "Not that it will ever fit again," she said, pushing herself up from the ground awkwardly.

"I'm just hoping it's not an indication of whether or not I can trust the sanitation of your cooking."

"You're safe for a while," Imogen retorted. She walked back towards the master bedroom as Lily stood with a stack of plates to put in the kitchen.

They continued to unpack for the next several hours, getting through a good portion of the kitchen boxes. Imogen, despite her insistence that she was perfectly capable of doing more than Lily and James were letting her, sank into the couch saying she just needed a couple minutes. James sat so she had her legs draped onto him. He massaged her swollen feet and within ten minutes she was asleep.

"Merlin, it took long enough to get her to do that," James said, carefully standing and adjusting Imogen, covering her with a throw blanket.

"Why doesn't she use her magic to unpack?" Lily asked.

"The longer the pregnancy goes on, the more using her casting exhausts her. And… she keeps misplacing her wand. Can I make you something for lunch, Lil?"

"That's okay," Lily said. "I told Aunt Lina and Uncle George I'd come see them. I can grab something at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Alright," James said, grabbing an apple. "I have to go in for a briefing this afternoon, so it will just be you and Imogen."

"You know I probably can't keep her from overworking all on my own right?" Lily said.

"She'll be fine," James said. "Just as long as we can mostly keep her from the major work."

Lily worked through another box, sorting through the things that were more obvious before heading out and to Diagon Alley. She apparated to the main road and spent a nice long visit with her aunt and uncle. They took her out to a different restaurant for lunch and she excused herself after an hour there. "I need to make a run to Quidditch Quality Supply, and hopefully get back before Imogen over does herself," Lily said.

"Well don't be a stranger," Angelina said, hugging Lily, then giving her a kiss on the cheek. "It's nice to have you so close again."

Lily smiled and hugged her uncle, then made her way through the streets. She made it to the shop, grabbing a broom servicing kit and a practice snitch that had gotten good reviews and wanted to try for herself.

"Think you'll be selected for the World Cup again next year?" Gromel, the owner of the shop and a familiar face, asked innocently.

Lily was used to chatting up predictions and thoughts with Gromel. She just wasn't much in the mood for thinking of the future anymore. "There's some pretty great new blood," she replied diplomatically.

"I don't know," Gromel said. "England's always done well when they had you."

Lily tried to give him a smile. "Well, we'll see."

She grabbed the bag and thanked Gromel again, grabbing a bulletin calling for the creation of local community Quidditch teams. Someone about to come in opened the door for her. "Thanks," she said.

"Lily?"

She looked up and stopped in her tracks. There, grinning at her, was Lorcan Scamander. "Oh, hi," she said. Her heart pounded. She hadn't seen him in almost a year. Not since the last time she told him she didn't want to hold him back from dating other women, if he wanted.

Lily had been saying that for years. The first year after her graduation, when she was put on reserve for the Harpies, they carried on a long distant relationship. They'd done that when she was at Hogwarts her last year, so it wasn't much of a stretch. Then Lorcan was busy with all sorts of research, working part time as an assistant for the Department of Mysteries. He'd also started an informal project, researching Gypsy clans and trying to correct misconceptions Wizards had about them. It was an effort that was probably still ongoing, but Lorcan was made for such work. He was trustworthy and patient and won over almost every Gypsy clan that let him even talk with them. Last Lily knew he was working on a book, sorting through what he could and couldn't share with the Wizarding World. A lesser man would have used whatever he'd learned for how it would benefit him. Not Lorcan. It's why they all trusted him. He would never divulge their closely held secrets to the world.

Still, with Lorcan engrossed in his studies and Lily trying to prove herself on the field, they spent several years on and off. She'd all but move in with him during off seasons, but during the year Lily insisted over and over that it wasn't fair to either of them to hold out when they saw each other so little. Lorcan would visit when he could, coming to see her play, which almost always ended in a night at her flat with little talking and no sleep.

Then last year, she started on the same idea. He needed to feel free to see other people. It wasn't fair to him, when Lily had no idea when she would be done and they lived too far apart for any of this to make sense.

"It doesn't have to make sense," Lorcan told her, obviously frustrated with the conversation. "I love you and I want to be with you."

"Well, that's not enough," Lily snapped at him.

The biggest row of their relationship ensued. Lily stubbornly stuck by her point, trying to shut down every romantic gesture or suggestion of how to make it work. He talked about commuting from Wales, if that's what it took.

"After all these years you wouldn't be upset at all if I took you at your word and dated someone else?" Lorcan asked. "Because I would be devastated if you moved on."

"No, I wouldn't be," Lily told him. "I said we should be open to seeing other people and I mean it!"

Lily couldn't forget the look on his face. He bit the insides of his cheeks, turned around, and left her flat without another word. Ten months later Lorcan's engagement was announced and Lily realized she'd never been more wrong about anything in her life. They hadn't talked at all since that night.

"How are you, Lorcan?"

"Oh, I'm good," he said. Someone squeezed through the door behind Lily, shooting her an annoyed glance. "I guess we should get out of the way."

Lily stepped through and expected him to go into the shop. Instead, he let the door close and fell into step with Lily. "How have you been? Off season I'm guessing?"

"Yes," Lily said, her heart pattering at an unreasonable rate. "Yes, I'm staying with Imogen and James for a while here in London."

"That's right, I think Imogen told me about that," Lorcan said. Lorcan and Imogen had been best friends at Hogwarts and obviously still kept in touch, but Lily wasn't sure how often they actually saw each other. She hadn't thought about this aspect of moving in with them. Would she have to see Lorcan often? Would she have to exchange pleasantries with his fiance? "You did great this last season, by the way. You were quite on point."

Lily smiled. "Thanks," she said. She was tempted to tell him that she wouldn't be going back, that she was ready to settle down. But even if she had decided that for sure, it sounded terribly desperate and she couldn't bring herself to do it. "So… how are wedding plans going?" she went for instead, immediately wishing she hadn't.

"Oh, it's good," Lorcan said. "Megra is taking care of just about everything, which is better. Early on she tried to get me to weigh in on table settings, but you know me."

"No opinions on anything. Completely indecisive," Lily said, shaking her head with a small grin. She looked up at Lorcan and they both stopped, looking at each other for a moment.

"Not all the time," he said, finally breaking the silence. "Just on napkin rings."

Lily bit her bottom lip, looking down and taking a breath. "Well, I um… better get going." She looked up at him. His gaze hadn't waivered. They started dating the summer before Lily's fifth year and for years after he'd been shy and uncertain. Lorcan was still quiet, but entirely unabashed. "I left Imogen sleeping, but she'll probably be up by now and tearing through boxes as fast as she can."

"It was… nice to see you Lil," he said. He leaned in, reaching out a hand to touch her arm and gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek, turning and walking away.

Despite Lily feeling that she needed to get going, she watched him walk away from her, heart sinking into her stomach.

* * *

James tapped his mug with his wand, filling it with coffee, cream, and sugar.

"I thought you had the next two days off to move," Harry said, leaning on the edge of James's desk.

"I needed to be here for that briefing," James said. "But don't worry, we'll be out of your ever-greying hair soon enough."

"Don't be a smartass," Harry said, folding his arms with a smile. "Your mum wants to bring dinner tomorrow night, by the way."

James and Imogen had been living at Harry and Ginny's while they searched for a house. Two of their previous options had fallen through, which is why they were in the middle of a move while Imogen was this far along. Ideally, they would have been settled before her second trimester. Not that Ginny was upset. She seemed pleased to have them there and spent most of her time these days taking care of anything Imogen needed. She'd practically furnished the nursery before they'd even found a place.

"That sounds good, Dad," James said, shuffling through a bunch of papers and owls on his desk. There was a notice on the letterhead for the International Federation of Wizards.

"I'm going to talk with Albus about some work, but I wanted your thoughts on a case before you leave."

"Right," James said. "I'll be there soon."

Harry walked away and James read through the letter.

 _Attn: All Current and Former Members of the International Auror Division_

 _It has come to our attention that Baldo Pérez and Roma Kozlov have been reported missing. Any information on their whereabouts or contact should be reported immediately._

It was so short that James turned the page, certain he'd find more. James hadn't seen either of those men since Scotland. They'd both been part of that team. Both reliable. And both had been sent elsewhere after. He hadn't seen them for the better part of the year and he hoped that they were perhaps just going underground for whatever their assignments were. It wasn't unheard of. There was once that, to really be convincing enough to be part of the inner circle of a weapon producer, James had to distance himself completely from his superiors and Imogen had been kept safely at their flat under a dozen protection charms. She'd hated it, but there wasn't much option. James couldn't remember if they'd placed such a notice out for him, though.

James folded the paper and put it to the side, focusing on the workload in front of him.

* * *

"You sure you don't want to just have the baby at home?" James asked in a whisper. They were following the St. Mungo's maternity ward employee on their tour. "Remember, I'm a chaser, so I'm totally ready to make the catch."

Imogen suppressed a smile, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Come on," James laughed quietly. "I've heard it's very chic right now. All those after birth stains on your carpet."

"Shut it," Imogen said, also chuckling. She cleared her throat and sobered as the employee—a stuffy old woman with too much lipstick—turned back around.

"We take both mother and child's needs into consideration in our after care."

"What about the dad?" James asked. "Seems a bit sexist, if you ask me."

Imogen elbowed him again.

"Dad's care too, if it's needed," the woman said. "We have our teams trained to perform reviving charms promptly so Dad misses as little of the wonder of birth as possible. Now down this way is the nursery."

They started to move again and James grabbed Imogen's hand. "Damn, I was hoping to take a sleeping potion and wake up when it was all done."

"Not a chance," Imogen said. "If I'm correct with my date figuring, this is eighty-five percent your fault."

"Seventy-two. Sixty-five if you count the fact that you are the sexiest woman alive," he countered and she snorted a laugh.

They finished the tour, the woman looking disgrunted by the end, not spending much time encouraging any questions.

James and Imogen made their way out of St. Mungo's and to the street. "I can't believe Rose said that was necessary."

"It was informational," Imogen said, thumbing through the brochure they had given her. "I think I know what to pack for the overnight bag now."

"More importantly than overnight bags, what's been going on with Lily?" James asked.

"What do you mean?" Imogen asked.

"Come on, you haven't noticed?" James asked. Lily had been thoroughly excited to move in with them and help with the nursery. That first day of unpacking she had been bouncy and herself. Then she came back late that afternoon and she'd been sulky for the last two days. She had been around for the most part, which made asking Imogen tricky. "What's got her down?"

Imogen took a deep breath. "She ran into Lorcan."

"Oh," James said. "Oh, well… that makes sense then."

"Didn't you say you wanted to set her up with that co-worker?" Imogen asked.

"Yeah, but he had some apprehension about dating the boss's daughter. Go figure." James thought about this. Lily was going to be very helpful to them and he didn't want to see her torturing herself over something she couldn't go back on. He'd had a small taste of that once, and he hated to think of Lily's situation. "I'll prod him again."

* * *

A little over a week after moving in and the house was much closer to being set up. Imogen had been asking James to hang the pictures and there were lots of empty boxes in every room of the house. As his dad said, his mum brought dinner their third night there. And by bringing dinner she had meant she intended to fill their cupboards and refrigerator. "I didn't think Imogen would be up for any big grocery trips," she said. Ginny and Harry's hands were full with shopping bags.

"Thank you," Imogen said, trying to take some.

"No, you go sit," Ginny said, pulling away from her attempt.

When she'd finished, she'd cooked enough food that they would be set for at least the next week. Imogen looked quite relieved.

"Imogen?" he said, opening the front door. Most of the lights in the house were out. "Gen?" he called again.

There was something strange, but he couldn't pin it. James turned on the lights. Some of the empty boxes they had piled up had spilled over, spread out across the living room. He flicked his wrist and they stacked themselves up again. "Lily? Gen?"

James walked through the living room and when he saw the kitchen, panic set in. There was a paring knife in the middle of the floor. An empty pie crust sat on one counter, and a bowl of peeled green apples were tinted brown. There were more whole apples floating in water in the sink and a half peeled apple smashed on the floor. "Imogen!" he shouted, dashing to their bedroom.

Clothes were scattered everywhere. The cabinets were empty, their toiletries all over the counter and floor. He backed out, running up the steps to the empty nursery. No one was there. The mobile above the crib swayed back and forth. "Lily!"

James tried her room next. The curtains were torn down, the bed looked as if someone had made it, then skid across its surface. James gripped hard to the handle of the doorway, falling to his knees and letting out a strangled cry.

They were gone.


	2. Arrested

**_Arrested_**

Ginny had one arm wrapped around James's shoulders. He transitioned from the panic, when he first called for them, to complete distraught, to shock. Harry called in Janelle Carver, one of his employees, to help. They came back into the room.

"Nothing, James," Harry said with a great deal of consternation.

"I've heard back from Mungo's," Carver said. "No indication she was there at all this evening."

James covered his face, his jaw tensing. Ginny rubbed his back. It was their last hope. While it wouldn't necessarily be a great situation if Imogen had complications with the pregnancy, they had hoped that it would explain why both Imogen and Lily had left without a note or any indication of where they had gone off to.

"Did you touch anything when you came in?" Harry asked James.

He took a deep breath, looking up. "I restacked some boxes. I thought they'd just… fallen over."

"I'll head back to the office and run a missing persons report," Carver said. "It will be out by morning."

"Yes, thank you," Harry said.

"I'm coming with," James said, standing.

"No, we're going home," Harry replied. "Pack a bag and we'll be doing some thinking back there. I'll send an owl to Albus to meet us."

Ginny watched as James struggled with this, then nodded. He walked away towards his room.

"Harry," Ginny's voice was shaky. "What do you think happened?"

Harry looked around, rubbing at the stubble on his chin. "No spells were cast, except those to bring down some basic house protection charms. It's like someone robbed the place while they stepped out."

"The pie?"

"They were in the middle of baking is all that tells us," Harry said. Ginny bit her bottom lip. "They're smart young women, Gin. And capable witches, to boot. I'm going to send an owl to Imogen's cousins and see if they've heard from her. Maybe there was an emergency there."

Ginny didn't bother pointing out that this didn't explain why Lily would have gone with. In fact, if that had been what took Imogen away, it would have made more sense for Lily to stay and let James know what was going on. Harry did another walk through the upstairs while James packed. James was reluctant to leave. Ginny could see the pain behind his eyes as he turned and they left the house.

As soon as they apparated into the living room the three of them froze. Pacing along one wall was a patronus figure. A fox. The bright, silver form lit the living room. They all knew who that patronus belonged to. It was Lily's and it was waiting for them.

"What it is?" Harry said out loud and the fox turned towards him.

"We are safe for now," Lily's voice came from the patronus, easy and calm. "You will find us where the river crosses the tree."

The patronus disappeared. James dropped his bag and wiped his hand down his face.

"They're safe," Ginny breathed. "Oh Merlin, they're safe, Harry."

"Didn't you hear?" James said, not looking relieved. "Safe for now. That doesn't sound great to me."

Harry wasn't listening to either of them though. He was clearly thinking. "River crosses the tree… What does it mean?"

James just shook his head. "I have no idea."

* * *

The next five days Harry and James spent all their time trying to figure out Lily's cryptic message.

"Why did she have to make it so difficult!" James shouted. They'd had little sleep, practically taking shifts through the night with Ginny.

"She may have thought it would be intercepted," Harry said. "And if you're going to have outbursts, it's time to go get some rest."

"I don't need rest," James argued. "I need to find my wife. My _pregnant_ wife."

"Which you can't do if you aren't thinking clearly," Harry said slow and deliberately, though he himself was on his fourth cup of coffee that morning.

Albus came walking into the office with Lon Atteberry, the Minister of Magic.

Atteberry was a dapper looking man and one of the youngest Ministers of Magic on record. He promised more unity among the departments, though Harry and Ginny seemed to believe he was voted more for his blond good looks and ability to speak than for anything else. James didn't have much an opinion on the man, himself, having been abroad for the better part of three years. It seemed to him Atteberry threw his hat in the ring at the right time—among candidates who were clearly poor options. Harry was endlessly telling their Aunt Hermione that she should have taken the position, but when the job last opened, she was in the middle of an initiative she didn't want to leave to anyone else.

"Harry, how are you?" Atteberry said with his winning smile.

"Fine," Harry said. For his lecture on outbursts, his tone was short and impatient.

"Albus here was just filling me in on the investigation on your daughter," Atteberry said.

"Daughters, yes," Harry corrected him.

"Terribly tragic," Atteberry sat on the edge of Harry's desk facing him. "Really, my condolences."

"Thanks," Harry said. "We're going through the files now, if you don't mind leaving us to it."

"Well, the thing is, Harry, there has been some concern that you're using your department as a personal investigation unit for family issues."

James sat up, his hands balling into fists. Harry reached out and placed a steady hand on his shoulder. "You mean I'm investigating the disappearance of two citizens of the British Wizarding community."

"There's no indication that this is a disappearance," Atteberry said. "Albus here was just confirming some paperwork I read that your daughter sent a patronus message to you?"

"And?" Harry asked. James, however was looking at Albus, whose attention was on Atteberry.

"And it seems to me that there's no foul play indicated, if she's perfectly capable of sending a message," Atteberry said.

"Unless someone forced her to send that message," Harry retorted.

"I don't know, Harry," Atteberry said, as though mulling over the suggestion. "It seems awfully reminiscent of several years ago when one of these two daughters ran away from home, and you pulled out all the stops with Ministry resources. Doesn't it seem odd that your family tends to leave so suddenly just to have you pull strings to find them?"

James saw red flash in front of his eyes. The desk chair flew back as he stood, pulling his wand from his robes. Harry stepped in front of him, facing Atteberry. "Would you like to get to your point?"

"I think we're willing to overlook some of your personal use of the department resources, but I'd like to revisit the policy change we talked about a few months ago."

"Dementors?" Harry asked.

"Look, I understand you have personal reasons for being against them—" Harry scoffed at this. "—but we're talking half a dozen guarding the worst of the criminals in Azkaban."

"And using wizards as guards throughout the rest of the prison?" Harry asked. "First off, how do you expect anyone to want a job where they will be constantly surrounded by dementors? Second, history has already shown that compromise to be a poor one."

"The baby was thrown out with the bathwater," Atteberry said. "You see, with human guards there wouldn't be the mass breakout as there was when You-Know-Who lured away the dementors. In smaller numbers they _are_ manageable."

"No," Harry said.

Atteberry's cool demeanor was breaking. His face reddened. "Come, Harry, I wouldn't want to have to investigate you for unprofessional behavior."

"Do what you'd like, Fudge," Harry said, turning away from him.

James saw Atteberry's eyes narrow and his face pull a sneer, but Harry seemed unconcerned. "Have it your way, Potter," Atteberry said. "I hope you have more sense than him, James. There are much better ways to get what you want."

Harry had to grab James's wand hand as Atteberry, followed by Albus, turned and left the Auror department. "What was Al doing with him?" James asked.

"He works in policy making," Harry said. "Is it that surprising to see him with the Minister?"

"Feeding him personal information, was more what I was thinking."

"Let it go, James," Harry said. "We need to get on this."

* * *

The alarm James set went off and he groaned, sitting up, rubbing his eyes. It was one in the morning and he'd slept for four hours on his parents' insistence. He didn't know if sleep even helped anymore. Every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was Imogen's smile as he fell asleep, his dreams oscillating between pleasant memories of long hours with Imogen and images of her and Lily being tortured and held against their will. He hardly felt refreshed, but he didn't care much about that.

He stepped out of his room, walking quietly down the hall towards the dining room. His parents were having a conversation.

"Why did you say that?"

"Come on, Ginny, he wants to negotiate with dementors," Harry said. "He wants to go back to every bad policy that brought about the worst war in wizarding history."

"But to call him Fudge," Ginny said.

James stopped, continuing to listen. He knew, as did most Wizards, that Fudge's name was synonymous with failure in politics. He had been glad that his dad got in that dig earlier, but James was surprised that his mother sounded worried. Genuinely worried.

"You already had a target on your back with him," Ginny added. "Everyone knows you didn't support him in his election. He's only going to use this to—"

"I know, I know, Ginny," Harry said and sighed.

"And I suppose Hermione will get herself booted rather than charge you?"

James narrowed his eyes. Charge? His Aunt Hermione was Head of Magical Law Enforcement. All inquiries and charges within the Ministry itself would have to be approved by her.

"She's still telling me she won't," Harry said. "She's going to be completely stubborn about it."

"Yeah, she's the only one being stubborn in this," Ginny replied sarcastically.

"We'll be fine," Harry said. There was a moment silence before James heard his parents kiss.

He took a breath and walked into the dining room. Harry and Ginny were sitting at the table, which was covered in papers and letters, each with a hand extended, the two intertwined between them.

Ginny looked up and heaved a sigh. "James, you have not gotten enough sleep," she said.

"I can't afford anymore," James said. It had now been a week and they were no closer to finding Imogen and Lily.

"Go to bed," she tried again.

"No," James said, sitting next to Harry. "Anything while I was sleeping?"

"You were hardly sleeping long enough for us to get anywhere," Harry pointed out.

"I'll take over. Go take a turn," James said.

He saw his parents exchange a glance, but they stopped arguing, Ginny standing up, making tea and toast for them as they continued to discuss theories.

"Hal said the only literal place that matched the description was the meadow," James told them, pulling out the latest correspondence from Imogen's Gypsy cousin. "He said it's a safe place, because only Gypsies can enter and even Gypsies cannot harm each other farther in, but Lily wouldn't be able to go there like Imogen."

"And he didn't have any other ideas?"

"No," James said. "But he did say that Harper gave Imogen a call the last time we visited, in case she wanted to visit at some point."

Imogen's father had been a Gypsy. It was in search of her roots that she had left home several years before, which the incident Atteberry now held against Harry. The result of that period of time brought many things, but the most prominent was the relationship between Imogen and her cousins, Hal and Harper. Another was a knowledge of special magic some members of the Gypsy community held. Imogen's was her wandless magic. Hal and Harper could create light orbs that allowed communication as well as transportation, which they said were calls. If Imogen had a call, they really could be anywhere.

They worked for several hours longer before Harry went to sleep, leaving James and Ginny to sort through as much as they could. After a week, they were really only shuffling around ideas, knowing they had nothing else. Calls couldn't be tracked. They hadn't received any other message or sign from Lily.

"Next week will be eight months," James said.

"Imogen has Lily with her," Ginny said. "She'll be fine."

"We're not any closer."

"No," Ginny admitted. "We aren't."

* * *

Imogen and Lily had been missing for almost two weeks. James took one day to go back to his and Imogen's house. Him and his dad decided there were no answers to be found there any longer. James went through, cleaning up the mess that had been left behind. He finally threw away the pie ingredients, which had withered despite the preservation charm they placed on it before leaving. He scrubbed the kitchen clean. Imogen liked a clean kitchen. She liked a clean house in general, but she particularly liked her kitchen to be spotless.

James went through each room, starting with Lily's. He fixed the curtain and remade the bed with a flick of his wand. He shuffled through each item in her closet, looking through the pockets. This had been done at least three times, but James knew he would wonder if he didn't try again.

Next, James went into his and Imogen's bedroom, hanging the clothes that had been scattered around the room. With every article that belonged to Imogen, he lifted it and breathed in her scent before hanging it back into their closet. The bathroom was next. He reorganized the scattered items on the counter, leaving the space clear except for Imogen's hair brush, which he left like a strange memorial.

James got rid of all the empty boxes and hung the pictures that Imogen had been asking him to. He wasn't sure exactly how she wanted them. "I'll probably end up having to change these," he said to no one as he hung the last one—a picture of him and Imogen at their wedding.

When everything was done, James wiped the sweat away from his forehead and walked into the nursery. This was the one untouched space. The drawers had the few pieces of clothes that his mother had collected when she was out. A blanket hung over the edge of the crib, and James sat in the middle of the room. He crossed his legs and wondered if Imogen had gotten much bigger in the last two weeks. James laid out, looking at the ceiling as he hoped Lily was making her put up her feet, which were certainly swollen. He wondered if anyone was getting her bubble gum ice cream—her biggest craving over the last eight months.

James slept through the night for the first time since the ordeal began, the ringing of the doorbell waking him.

James sat up onto his elbows, running a hand through his hair as the bell rang a second time. He stood, making his way downstairs and opening the door. There stood his dad with Mika Venton, the woman who worked as coordinator for the international team that James worked for previously.

"Hey," he said, still trying to clear the fogginess of sleep from his mind. "What's going on?"

"Mrs. Venton came looking for you at the office," Harry said. James stepped back and his dad came in, followed by Mika.

"What time is it?" James asked.

"Eleven," Harry replied. "I take it I'll be able to give your mum some good news of you finally getting enough rest."

"Yeah," James said, leading the way to the living room. "Yeah, too much. Can I get you some tea, Mika?"

"No, James, I'd actually like to take care of business as quickly as possible."

"Sure," James said. Mika took over, sitting in one of the arm chairs and James sat across from her as Harry entered the kitchen. James hoped he was making some coffee. "What's going on?"

"Well, I'm sure you saw the memo from a couple weeks ago," Mika said.

"Of course," James said. "I haven't heard from Baldo or Roma, if that's why you're here."

"I'm afraid it's not. Roma was found two days ago. Dead."

"What?" James asked breathlessly. Harry came back into the room with two mugs. James ignored his as Harry set it down on the side table. "And Baldo?"

"Still nothing. Worse yet, Clive Wallace and his wife have disappeared as well."

Clive was an American on the same team as the rest of them.

"Someone's attacking those of us involved in Scotland?"

Mika nodded. "Yes, we believe that's what's happening," she said. "And, though you didn't contact us as you should have, we heard your wife is now missing as well."

"And my sister," James said. "But… but it couldn't be connected. Besides my sister missing too, we're not part of the taskforce anymore."

"That might be so, but we aren't taking any risks," Mika said. "I've been sent to take you into protective custody."

James sat in shock for several moments as he processed what Mika was saying. "No," he said. "No, I'm not leaving when my wife's still out there somewhere."

"James, we have a team trying to figure out where the other missing members may have been taken, but—"

"But nothing," James interrupted her. "I don't care how many people you have on it. I'm not going anywhere until I have my wife."

Harry put a hand on his shoulder. "I thought there were protective charms placed on their residence as part of James and Imogen's participation with your organization to begin with."

"We had someone out here yesterday and those defenses were obliterated," Mika replied. "Just as they were at Clive's house."

When James imagined finding new information about the night Imogen and Lily disappeared, this was not the type of information he'd thought of. He thought of what Mika said… Roma… dead.

"I'm not going," James repeated. "Put the protection up here and I will take the associated risks."

"Don't be daft, James, you're staying with your mother and me."

"What? So you go missing as well."

"I hate to break up this family planning session, but I don't have time and I have been sent to do one thing and one thing only. James, you are to come with me. You will be placed in a secure location under the protection of the International Federation of Wizards. That is an order."

"I don't take orders from you or anyone with the International Federation of Wizards anymore," James shot back. Mika raised an eyebrow, obviously displeased.

"Be aware that if you refuse to come with me, you will be relinquishing all privileges of future protection for you _or_ your family."

"Much damn good that's done us so far," James snapped. "I will be in touch if I find anything of use to your own investigations, Mika. Otherwise it sounds as though you have other things to get to."

Mika narrowed her eyes. Her lips pursed and she stood. "So be it," she said. "I hope you find Imogen, James."

She stood, making her way to the door as James and Harry stayed put.

"You could have used a little more tact, James," Harry finally said.

"Oh yeah? I have one word for you on that. Atteberry."

* * *

There was a long argument over where James was going to stay. It more or less ended when Ginny drew her wand and jinxed James with an invisible hand grasping his arms forcefully and dragging him along. "Fine! I'll go! Just stop this!" he shouted. "Merlin, Mum, I'm not five!"

She didn't reply, but scowled as they all left together. They placed the fidelius charm on both James's home and his parents'. James got back into his habit of sleeping only a few hours a day as they renewed their efforts. Roma's death made James feel ill for what they might find if they didn't figure this out soon.

"Everyone from that operation is still in prison," James said. He'd gotten in touch with an old friend, Hugh, on the international team. He couldn't ask directly for information, but had started corresponding with Hugh to get a sense of what was happening on their end. "They're trying to figure out if there were family members that might retaliate, but it seems unlikely."

"None of the others sent a message either?" Harry asked.

"Not as far as Hugh knows," James answered.

There was a mountain of new information, but none of it actually pointed anywhere. They were spending another evening over the table when Albus burst into the house.

"Dad, they're coming," he said.

James looked at his younger brother, who was trying to catch his breath. Ginny and Harry both stood and were making their way to their room at the opposite end of the house. "Who's coming?" he asked Albus.

"Atteberry," Albus said between breaths. "Broker… Young…"

The last two were members of the Auror department. Two of the senior aurors. "What?"

Albus had doubled over, holding his side. James pushed back from the table and followed where his parents had gone. There was a large duffle bag on their bed and they were each grabbing clothes and personal items, filling it. "You need to take a potions store," Ginny said.

"We don't have extra," Harry said.

"I can pick some up at Diagon Alley later." Ginny pushed past James in the doorway, going back to where they kept the potions in the kitchen.

"Dad, what's happening?"

"Atteberry has been trying to find some charge or another to take me in for the better part of two years," Harry explained, not stopping as he packed.

"But he couldn't possibly have anything on you," James said.

"He does," Harry replied. "He's been writing in certain addendums to laws, laying it out so he could arrest me."

Albus came pushing into the room with potion bottles in hand. "Mum said not to forget the spare money."

"Thanks, Al," Harry said.

"Why does Atteberry have it out for you?"

"He thinks people listen to me and he knows I don't like the majority of what he wants to do. He doesn't think it's enough to get me fired. Atteberry wants to make an example."

Ginny came back into the room. "Here's the last of them."

"Ginny—"

"Do _not_ argue with me right now, Harry."

Harry let out a breath and zipped up the duffel. "I suppose it's looking into Imogen and Lily that finally did it?" Harry asked.

"Attenberry's calling it an _embezzlement of public resources_ ," Albus replied. He was still sweating, but mostly caught up on his breath.

"And Hermione?"

"She wouldn't sign the order," Albus replied. "Her and Uncle Ron left for their… vacation yesterday."

"I'm sure they're already there, then," Harry nodded.

"Already where?" James demanded. "And sign what order?"

"It's better if you don't know where, James. And the order for my arrest. I'm assuming you did that Albus?"

Albus nodded and James pulled his wand, pointing it to Albus's chest. "I can't believe you!"

"James!" Harry shouted. "I told him to! Put your wand down!"

James, still baffled by what was happening around him clenched his jaw and lowered his wand.

"James, there's no time. Look at me," Harry said. James turned. "You take care of your mother. I will be continuing investigating what I can, but I won't be in touch in case the Ministry is watching you."

"But how are we—"

"James, just listen. You find them and then you will all join me. Understood?"

"How am I supposed to know where?"

"Your mother knows how to find out when it's time," Harry explained. "Albus, you know what to do. Get out of here, now."

Albus nodded and apparated on the spot. James looked at where Albus just stood, sneering in his absence. Why had they told Albus and not him? And how could Albus ever, _ever_ , sign an arrest order for their own father? Ginny placed a light traveling cloak around Harry's shoulders, holding it as he put his arms through. James watched as Harry turned towards her, tipping her chin up and looking at her. Ginny's arms snaked around him, her face hard and strong. "I'll be fine," Harry promised and she nodded.

Harry leaned in and they were kissing. James looked away, knowing he didn't exist to them in this moment. His heart ached, realizing he never got to say goodbye like that to Imogen. He didn't get to know she was safe. They finished and Harry turned back to James.

"Be patient," he said, clapping a firm hand on James's shoulder. "As far as anyone else is concerned, you left work before me and you haven't seen me since. Don't explode at work. Do you understand me?"

"Dad—"

"Do you understand me?" His green eyes were intense behind his round glasses, boring into James. He nodded. Harry leaned in, hugging James and kissing his cheek. He reached into the closet, grabbing his broom, then performed a disillusionment charm. The kitchen door seemed to open and close on its own and he was gone.

Ginny went to the table and James followed. They both sat over the papers, doing nothing and saying nothing. Less than an hour later there was a knock on the door. Ginny calmly stood. James stayed put as she walked out of the kitchen and opened the front door. "Broker," she said, her voice happy as though this was a pleasant surprise. "How are you this evening?"

"I'm fine, Ginny. I'm here for Harry," he said.

* * *

James stood outside the interrogation room of the Auror department. Ginny sat inside, a terse expression with her arms folded across her chest. James had already been questioned. Other than the lie his father had instructed he tell, James knew nothing. They kept at it for several hours, but eventually this became clear to all involved. They'd kept her much longer, and James couldn't help but feel proud of just how difficult she was managing to make their lives.

Even now, Atteberry was taking over, stepping into the room. "Hello, Ginny," he said.

She scowled at him, but didn't reply.

"We know you're protecting your husband," Atteberry said. "It's understandable, of course, but this whole hiding thing is just making things worse for him."

Atteberry paused to let this sink in. Ginny's brows raised, but she didn't talk and she didn't soften. "Just tell us where your husband went."

"I don't know where my husband went," Ginny said. "I kissed his cheek before he went to work, handed him his lunch, and haven't seen him since."

Her I'm-just-an-ignorant-housewife voice made James smile. This, at least, seemed funny compared to everything else going on.

"You have no second homes elsewhere? We were looking at the financial records and Harry seems to have been pulling interesting amounts of money for just your expenses."

"No idea," Ginny said. "He's much better with financial matters than I am."

"So you're telling me that you didn't know he was funnelling thousands of galleons from your Gringotts vault?"

"Nope."

Atteberry was getting irritated, just as each person before him. Except Broker, who James was starting to realize was in on whatever plans his father had made for his own arrest. James was getting more and more angry that no one had told him about this.

"What do you think he might be spending all that money on?"

"Not sure," Ginny said. "Maybe he's bought a house for a mistress."

"Are you telling us Harry had a mistress?" Atteberry's interest peaked.

"No idea," Ginny responded. "Not likely he'd tell his wife if he did, is it?"

Atteberry was at his wit's end. He pounded a fist on the table. "We are going to find out where he is," Atteberry said. "And he _will_ be sent to Azkaban, Ginny."

"Hmmm. I think that's assuming you're smart enough, Atteberry. And if you were smart enough, we wouldn't even be here right now."

James was certain he would hex her on the spot. Instead he took in a deep breath and stood, leaving the room. "Get her out of here," he told Broker. Atteberry turned to see James. "And what was he doing watching?"

"He's been cleared and is part of the department," Broker said. "I thought he might be able to identify if his mother was lying."

"Well keep him off it," Atteberry said. "He can't be impartial."

"But his brother can?" Broker asked. The question seemed innocent enough, but apparently Atteberry wasn't in the mood for anymore questions. He stormed off and Broker went into the room to let Ginny know she was free to leave.

She came out and found James, grabbing his hand. "I'll have dinner ready when you come home, love," Ginny said, kissing his cheek.

James wanted to ask her how much she really did know and why he hadn't been trusted as Albus and Broker had, but James knew this wasn't the place. He just nodded and Ginny walked away and out of the ministry.

James went back to his desk and realized his papers were all gone. Everything dealing with Imogen and Lily. Anger rose in him and he turned to find Broker right there, a file in hand. "Where's my work?" James demanded.

"We have direct orders to drop everything Harry was working on," Broker said. James felt heat rising up his neck and opened his mouth when Broker shoved a new file into his chest. "This is your new case. I don't want to catch you working on personal work. Is that clear?" he asked, looking significantly at the thick folder he was handing James.

James narrowed his eyes and opened the folder. Everything inside was a pared down version of what him and Harry had come across. The names were no longer Imogen and Lily, but his own address was listed as the place where the victims disappeared and all other facts matched. Unless someone was looking very closely, this would seem entirely unrelated to him or the Potters in general. "Yes, sir," James said, trying to sound dejected through the gratitude.

"Good," Broker said. "Get to it, then."

James sat immediately, flipping through the paperwork on his own.


	3. The Tree and the River

_**The Tree and the River**_

James walked into his parent's house and Ginny was putting out dinner like it was any normal night. Like his dad hadn't gone into hiding. As if Lily and Imogen weren't missing and possibly in terrible danger. As if he hadn't been lied to by everyone in the family.

"How was the rest of your day?" Ginny asked him. "Did you find anything else out?"

"I found a lot out today," James said.

Ginny paused, holding a large bowl with salad in it, her eyes wide with hope.

"I found out that my entire family has been lying to me for… well, I still don't even know how long."

"James—"

"I found out that my younger brother signed a warrant for the arrest of my father—"

"Only because he was told to!"

"—and I'm still nowhere closer to finding my wife and have to work under secrecy to even investigate that properly!" Ginny set down the bowl and put her hands on her hips. "I mean, bloody hell! Am I just here to follow orders blindly?! Why did no one tell me about all this going on? If it was going to be an issue, why wasn't I _told_? I didn't need to work! I could have taken time off and done this without the department! Shit, Mum, haven't I proven myself to you and dad? What more do I have to do?"

James shook as he glared as his mother. Ginny looked unrepentantly back at him, eyebrows raised. "Are you quite finished?"

"Yeah, I'm finished," he growled and turned to leave the kitchen. Ginny reached out and grasped him firmly on the arm.

"If you'd like to sit down, I will explain," she said. It was an order—mother to son—not an invitation.

He pulled his arm from her hand and glowered at Ginny as he sat down. She turned to the refrigerator and pulled out two bottles of firewhisky. She set one in front of James and sat opposite him, filling her own plate with food.

"We never liked Atteberry, and he never liked us. Albus was the one who realized what Atteberry was doing," Ginny started. "As someone who looked over the syntax of the laws, he informed us what was there and how the details appeared to be working together. Your father has been discussing the matter with Hermione, but she couldn't just oppose every law that had clauses that could be used without Atteberry having leverage to dismiss her."

"So you've been planning for his arrest since when?"

"For about a year," Ginny replied. She started eating, but James hadn't touched any of the food. She set down her fork and started scooping food onto his plate. "We were hoping that we were just overly cautious, but considering what happened the last time… well, Fudge had already given us a taste of just how far someone desperate to keep their position would go. Your dad has been withdrawing funds, exchanging the galleons for muggle money and placing it into a muggle bank. Him and Hermione had planned where we could go, if it was needed. Originally, I would have gone with, but seeing as we still haven't found Imogen and Lily…"

"You were just going to leave?" James asked. "You wouldn't have even told me and Imogen you were leaving? What about Lily? Did she know?"

"No, Lily did not know. And we were working on many things, including how to tap into the floo network without detection. I don't know how close Hermione was to that, but we would have been in touch."

"Oh, great," James said, rolling his eyes.

"Look, James, we were doing the best we could," Ginny said. "They were all contingency plans as it was. And we limited the number of people who knew for the reason of exactly what happened today. What if you had known about everything when they took you into interrogation?"

"I wouldn't have told them," James spat at her, leaning forward.

"And what if they had decided to use veritaserum?" Ginny said.

James was quiet for a moment, thinking through this point. "It's illegal to use for interrogating anyone but the guilty party of an extreme case, and even then would have to be signed off by at least three senior council members."

"You think Atteberry is concerned with the rules?" Ginny countered. "Why do you think I don't know where you father is?" She teared up at this. James softened slightly.

"I thought you were lying about that," James said.

"No," Ginny replied. "Just like your dad said, I know where to find that information. I don't have it yet. It's the only way to get around veritaserum. If they didn't ask the right question, I could truthfully tell them I didn't know."

James nodded at this. He still didn't like it. He was still furious that he'd been kept completely in the dark. He'd been working with his dad for five months, now, and not even a hint that anything was amiss until Atteberry tried to talk to him about what he wanted the other day had come up. "What about Albus?" James said.

"I told you, he was acting under your dad's orders," Ginny said.

"I wouldn't have cared," James said. "I wouldn't have signed it."

"That's noble of you, but it's also the same reason we didn't know if it was a good idea to tell you."

James clenched his teeth, tempted to start yelling again. Ginny reached out, putting a hand over his.

"James," she said gently. "We have work to do. There is time enough to discuss these matters, but you and I have a job. Now eat. You look pale."

He picked up his fork and they ate in tense silence.

* * *

Saturday morning James woke up early and went into the kitchen. Ginny had already made them oatmeal and coffee, pulling the papers back out. As a precaution, they would stow everything in a box, deep in Ginny's closet so if Atteberry made Broker come back they wouldn't have anything with which to accuse James. He had wanted to quit, but Ginny insisted he not do that.

"The more people that can be trusted are still there, the less likely Atteberry can get his way," she told him.

James was starting to lose all motivation as the flow of information slowed yet again. Ginny's endurance and hope was beyond what he could have ever imagined. She worked with as much enthusiasm each hour of the day as she had the one before.

"Go get some sleep, James," Ginny told him after dinner Saturday. "The bags under your eyes are practically black."

"No," James replied. "And would you stop nagging me?"

His body betrayed him, though, agreeing with his mother rather than his own wishes. James's head had drooped into his arms over a layer of papers. In his dream, James was flying over London. He was trying to decipher the streets, knowing that somewhere down there was a tree near the Thames. Imogen was waiting under there. He just had to remember where it was.

"James," Ginny shook his arm. "James, do you hear that?"

He jerked awake. A strange sensation of falling back into his seat disoriented him for a moment as he tuned his ears. There was a rhythmic tapping.

James pulled out his wand, his mother having already done so. With a wave, the lights in the house went out. " _Lumos,_ " he whispered. They followed the tapping, which was coming from the living room. James pushed Ginny behind him. She scoffed and he hushed her.

Slowly he walked towards the window where the noise was coming from. The tap stopped and they both froze, waiting. There was a clicking above the house and they both looked up, then something ricocheting through the fireplace. James pointed his wand towards the base and held his arm out to cover Ginny.

Something little darted out, flying upward and around the room. Ginny let out a breath. "It's an owl," she said, waving her wand so the lights came back on.

The little black owl did a couple laps, then dropped down, letting a small envelope drop into Ginny's hands, then went in and up the fireplace, hitting the walls all the way up and out.

"From Dad?" James asked after she opened it.

Ginny didn't reply. She covered her mouth and turned it towards James.

Inside was a postcard sized advertisement. It was all written in German, but the tree is what caught James's attention. A large tree and a river, the water circling the trunk and flowing down the center of the card.

"Mum!"

"I know," she said breathlessly. "The back! Look at the back!"

James turned it around quickly. In Lily's loopy handwriting were the words " _We're waiting._ "

* * *

"Make sure you have everything you might need," Ginny instructed. "I don't know when we'll be back here."

She didn't say it, but her torn expression as she looked around the living room said it for her: she didn't know if they'd be back at all. This was the house James grew up in, and he knew this wasn't easy for his mother, but they didn't have time for reminiscing and both of them knew it.

"I think I have everything," James said.

"You packed the baby blanket from Grandma Weasley?"

"The baby's not due for another month," James said. "Even if we find them, do we really—"

"Just bring it," Ginny said. "Please, just bring it."

James went back into his bedroom and fished through boxes for the baby quilt Grandma Weasley had given them two months ago, along with a few of the nicer baby clothes his mother had bought since they'd told her about the baby. James was struck by just how tiny the clothes were. He'd never quite noticed it before, but it put every nerve on edge. They needed to find Imogen. He needed to know she and the baby were alright.

He stuffed the last of those items to the bottom of his duffle and went back out to where Ginny was holding a frame with a family picture from five years before. "We need to have these done more often," she declared.

"Let's go, Mum," he said, pulling the frame gently from her hand.

Ginny nodded numbly and they both turned to go.

There wasn't a lot on the card they could read, but Ginny recognized the town of Kleinburg in the address. They decided to fly there, the hope of getting there before morning without drawing attention to themselves or apparating into a dangerous situation before they had the chance to find Imogen and Lily. James had already had half a pot of coffee to keep him alert for as long as possible and they started.

The night was clear and cool, both of them with a bag under their brooms and traveling cloaks on to keep them warm. They flew for a few hours before James couldn't force himself awake any longer, almost slipping off his broom twice. The second time, Ginny had dashed over, grabbing his arm and keeping them both steady. This scared James more than anything, knowing that if she wasn't a strong flier he could have killed her too. He finally relented to finding a forested area and sleeping, the two keeping watches until James had enough energy.

"If you'd been sleeping like you should have—"

"I know," James growled at the "I-told-you-so" being thrown at him when he complained that they wouldn't get there until midday now.

The rest of the trip went smoothly. Kleinburg was a wizarding village, surrounded by muggle farms along the countryside. Ginny and James went to an inn two blocks from the address on the postcard under the name of Hammer. They took their wands and a little money, walking the streets and trying to look as much like tourists as possible.

James's heart races as they saw the little shop at the address listed. Above the door was a line drawn logo of the tree and river. "That's it, Mum," he said.

"Shhh," she hushed him.

A quaint _Open_ sign hung outside the door. Through the windows, James could see a slight, though tall, dark haired woman with a grim smile. Her eyes were small and beady. She was taking money from a customer and handing a jar over.

Over by the shelves was burly man, his head entirely bald, wearing an apron as he reached up to grab something for a small, old wizard, whose spine had obviously curled up on him.

Ginny grabbed James by the arm and pulled him along. "Mum, they're there!" James said.

She pulled him into a small alley. "You're an auror and you should know better than me that we can't just waltz in there," Ginny said. She started poking her wand at James's hair, his nose, his eyes… and he realized she was changing his appearance.

Ginny pulled something from her pocket. A small mirror. She turned her wand on herself, changing most of her features, going for the hair last. She touched it and most of it turned a dark brunette. She sighed. "Always," she said.

Many years before they had been in a situation where Ginny had to use the very limits of her magical capability. The energy it required left her with a block of white hair, from her hairline and two inches back. It had become so much a part of how he thought of his mother, James would think she looked odd without it. But even now the spells wouldn't change it.

"Just lean into it," James advised. He took a turn, tapping his wand to her head and the rest of her hair matched the front.

Ginny sighed. "I look so old."

"You look dignified," James said, looking around the corner, anxious to get into that building.

"That's my good boy," Ginny replied with a grin, putting the mirror away.

As it turned out, having Ginny look older wasn't a bad thing. As they went into the shop, they learned it was one that specialized in natural remedies for the elderly. Ginny hung on James's arm, playing the part of the older mother, despite her complaints in the alley. James lead her over to a side of the shop where she was looking through different jars and balms as he approached the man.

"My mum wanted to come see what this place was all about," he said. The man had a straight face and nodded. "Mind showing us around a bit? These shops here in Kleinburg are quaint. My mum keeps talking about it."

"Sorry, no tours," the man said. His accent wasn't German. There was something slight about it, his English was strong. He pronounced everything so sharply there was something off putting about it.

"I'm a businessman back home myself," James said. "I understand the need for secrecy, but I am curious—"

"No tours," the man said again. "Can I help you with something else?"

The offer wasn't friendly and it wasn't an invitation to stay and look around. "We'll just browse a bit, I think," James said, smiling at him. "Just thought this was a great little place."

"Thanks," the man said gruffly.

They wandered where they were able for a bit. "There's no stairs, but a second floor," Ginny whispered, pulling out a lotion to test.

"Maybe it's in the back," James suggested.

Ginny leaned in like she was looking at the bottles and gave a slight shrug.

Eventually Ginny handed him a tin of something and James paid for it. The woman didn't have the same smile she had given the customers before him, looking over to the man. "Is that your husband?" James asked.

"Yes," she said, her accent was Irish. "We run the shop together."

She handed James back his change and they walked back to their inn. James had given one look back on the shop. The man stood in the window, watching them.

* * *

"Nope, couldn't get anything," Ginny said, taking off the invisibility cloak after entering their room. In two days of reconnaissance they'd found one block after another.

First, they had tried to use a charm to reveal how much space actually existed. Second, they'd tried to find a set of stairs to the obvious second floor. And even now Ginny had decided to take the cloak and see if they couldn't get the layout by sneaking into one of the adjacent shops.

All of this pointed to one thing: protection by charms. There was something cloaking what was beyond the facade of the shop and it did nothing but amplify James's anxieties to know that.

"I was able to set up a surveillance, though," Ginny said. She walked over to the mirror of their room and tapped it. Their reflections changed to a large view of the shop. It was from the exterior, but with the large windows, they could see at least what the couple were up to.

"Great," James said. "We won't even have to leave here. Did you see any other associates?"

"No," Ginny said. "Still no one else."

"It makes no sense. If they're running a front operation, wouldn't we see _someone_ come back in and out?"

"Maybe this isn't where they're actually keeping Imogen and Lily," Ginny said.

Just another thing James didn't want to hear. They went about the rest of their day and evening with nothing else to do but watch and wait, one or the other occasionally breaking the silence with a suggestion of what they could do next.

The next day, James sat with his feet propped up on the dresser in front of the mirror. Ginny went out and brought some hot sausages and bread back, the two of them watching together. James slept for a bit mid morning and Ginny took a turn early afternoon. They were just discussing what they might try next when something caught James's eye in the mirror.

"They're closing early," he said. The woman had turned the sign and they seemed to be kicking out the customers that were already inside. He leaned forward, focusing on the movement on the man and woman inside. He was talking with her, putting on a traveling cloak.

"They couldn't possibly afford to do that," Ginny said. "A small, local shop like that..."

"Unless there's a reason," James replied.

James and Ginny watched in silence. The man pulled out a wand turning off some of the lights and pointed towards the shelves behind the main counter. The shelves shifted.

"The stairs," Ginny gasped.

James tensed as the man disappeared, coming back several minutes later, leaned in to kiss his wife's cheek, then rushed out the front door. "Now's our chance," James said.

"What if there's someone—"

"We would know if there was anyone else," James argued. "This may be our only opportunity to get in there with only one person to guard! And now we know where they might be keeping them!"

Ginny looked uncertain. "If we go through the alley. In the back. Surprise her, perhaps," Ginny said.

James nodded as he stood, changing from the pajamas he'd worn all day. "We should be able to stun her and get to them easily enough," James said.

"James, will you be able to keep a level head," Ginny asked. It was more an accusation.

"Of course," he snapped. "Why are you going to start harping on me with that now?"

"Just... just make sure you don't leap before you look if we're going in there blind like this," Ginny said. "If this is our only shot, we can't lose our heads."

James wanted to snap back, but then has he looked over, his mother gripping her wand, he realized she was talking about herself as well. "Okay," James said. "We do this right."

They made their way out into the town and weaved well around the direct road where the shop front sat. James pressed back against the wall, Ginny following as he saw a witch bringing trash into the alleyway behind the row of shops. When she'd gone back inside, they moved again, counting shops until they were at the backdoor of the one they needed. James reached out to try the handle. It was locked. He tried a charm, which didn't work, and Ginny pulled something from her pocket and started picking the lock, carefully, the muggle way.

James slipped through the back door, Ginny following, keeping her wand pointed out into the alley. He moved between piles of boxes, easing towards the door between the back and the front of the shop. He edged next to the doorframe, cracking it open slightly. There was a woman at the door. He could see her through the window. She had dark hair, a slight and tall figure, and sharp features. "Closed!" she shouted at the person at the door. "We're closed today!"

She slammed the door and locked it, heading over to a bookcase behind the cashier's table to James's right. As she shuffled with objects on the shelves, James quietly entered, Ginny at his shoulder. His wand was pointed at the woman's shoulders, inches away. "Turn around slowly," he demanded quietly. The woman froze and turned, her eyes were wide as she raised her hands.

"Where are they?" James demanded.

As the woman's mouth opened, there was blood curdling scream from above them—a scream James recognized. The woman's eyes widened, turning and pushing down a little white statue on one of the shelves. The case shifted and James threw a curse. The woman was thrown sideways across the room, hitting the wall. When she didn't stand back up, he went to the case, forcing it open. Behind was a set of stairs. Imogen screamed again.

James took the steps two at a time, Ginny still not far behind. He turned left at the hallway at the top. He stopped. There was one door after another. He lit his wand to see better, then walked down, listening for voices inside. "I want James," Imogen cried out.

For no apparent reason, the entire hallway shrunk around them. James stepped back, looking around them, expecting the ground to drop out from under them, or to be enclosed. Instead, the number of doors disappeared down to three. James could hear movement behind the one on his right.

"Not yet, please not yet," Imogen pleaded, her voice muffled by the door. James stood just outside, restraining himself from bursting through, looking to his mother to make sure she was ready.

Ginny nodded. James threw the door open, both of them holding their wands out. The room was sparse. White washed walls with one small window opposite him high up. There was a soft mattress on the floor, no bed to speak of. Lily was looking at him, pale with eyes wide and worried. James froze. Lily was at one end of the mattress where Imogen sat, her legs on either side of Lily, a blanket covering Imogen's lower half. Imogen was breathing heavily, teeth gritted as she groaned in pain holding her stomach. Ginny pushed James aside, running in, kneeling beside Lily.

"Mum," Lily choked out the cry. "The healer… the healer is being fetched, but her water broke. I don't know what to do!"

James came to himself. He rushed in, stowing his wand and sitting behind Imogen, pulling her body into him, supporting her. She gripped his hand tightly, turning her head into his chest. "It hurts, James," she cried.

"I know, Gen." He held her close, helping her until the tension broke. "We have to get out of here," James said.

Lily looked over, confused. "Are you mad? We can't leave. Imogen's about to have your baby!"

"We have to get somewhere safe first," James said.

"This is where we came to _be_ safe," Lily said. "Imogen knows the shopkeepers from one of the Gypsy clans. They've been keeping us hidden while we were waiting for you to figure out where we were. Carl went to bring back a healer he knows in the next town over, but it's all happened so fast."

James and Ginny exchanged a glance. He wondered if the woman below was alright. Before he could say anything, Imogen's body tensed again and she screamed in pain. "What's wrong, Mum?" he asked, reciprocating the grip of Imogen's hand.

"Nothing's wrong," Ginny said calmly. "Someone is just impatient to get out. Lily, we need some warm water and fresh linens."

Lily nodded, running out the door.

"It's too soon," Imogen said. She was panicked, shaking her head. "It's too soon, he can't come yet."

"He doesn't know it's too soon, love. Babies come on their schedule, not ours," Ginny said. She was doing some sort of spell, setting Imogen's feet up so they appeared to be pressing against something in midair. "You need to stop resisting."

"I can't, I can't do it," she muttered, crying into James.

He let go of one of Imogen's hands, pushing back the hair, wet with sweat, from her face. He leaned around and kissed her forehead. "You can," James said. "You are the bravest, strongest person I know." He wished he had some of that bravery now. Imogen's words struck him hard and somewhere in the back of the mind he wondered… wondered if he had found her just in time to lose her. To lose everything. He looked into her eyes. She shook her head, tears pouring down her face. He leaned in to kiss her as he never had before. Their lips moved against one another, fighting to be closer until Imogen pulled back screaming again.

"No... no, no, no," she cried.

Ginny reached up, putting a hand on Imogen's cheek. "James did this same thing to me, sweetheart. Your baby boy just wants to see you," she said. "It's not too soon. The baby will be fine. You'll be fine. Just push." She patted Imogen's cheek again and Imogen nodded.

James wrapped himself around Imogen from behind, propping her up and holding her steady. "Come on, Imogen, come on," James whispered in her ear. "You can do this. We can… we can do this."

Lily came back into the room with towels and blankets. The woman from downstairs followed, levitating a bowl of water in front of her. Somewhere in the back of James's mind he knew he needed to apologize, but he was busy whispering encouragements into Imogen's ear, holding to her like she might float away if he weren't careful. The woman, to her credit, seemed more concerned about Imogen in the moment as well.

"That's my girl! Once more, sweetheart," Ginny said loudly.

Imogen gritted her teeth and growled out as she pushed, crushing James's hand in hers. He gripped back, pressing his lips against her neck, closing his eyes until Imogen fell back into him, panting in exhaustion.

James looked up. His mother was holding a tiny body, covered in blood and something white and sticky. James held his breath. Ginny pulled the baby into her and James couldn't see what was happening. The minutes seemed to drag as James's heart pounded frantically. Then a baby's cry filled the room and tears filled James's eyes.

His son was alive.


	4. Andreas

_**Andreas**_

The weeks of sleepless worry melted away with Imogen in his arms and their son there. James waited, unable to see what was happening as his mother and Jessica bent over the baby, blocking him from view.

"Lily, we need one of those blankets," Ginny said. Lily rushed around, her cheeks flushed pink as she followed their instructions. Ginny wrapped the baby up tight and stood, carrying him over and laying him in Imogen's arms.

"Oh, James," Imogen breathed. "Look at him! He's perfect."

James couldn't have agreed more as he looked at the tiny face over her shoulder, kissing her neck over and over between reaching out for their son's hand, hushing his cries. Whatever the others were doing was a blur, him and Imogen were in their own little world. When they finished, Ginny prodded James to help readjust Imogen fully on the bed so she could lay more comfortably. James still acted as her pillow as the others left the room, dirty linens in hand.

"We need a name," Imogen said. "We hadn't decided on a name."

They had discussed it a few months before, but as James continued to put forth names like Maximus, Quaffle, and Pegasus, Imogen gave up on any actual efforts to make a decision.

James looked at Imogen. "Andreas," he said. It was her father's name. He didn't know why neither of them had thought of it before now.

Imogen turned, looking down at the baby in her arms and smiled. "Andreas James," she said.

James wrapped his arms around Imogen's middle, rocking her and the baby side to side as Imogen softly sang a lullaby. He breathed her in, rested his head into her neck, and reached an arm under hers, rubbing his thumb against the soft skin of Andreas's arm. He had a full head of dark hair and his skin was pink and new. He wiggled a little, settling a moment later against Imogen.

The room's door opened as Ginny and Lily came back. They gathered closely. Lily sat on Imogen's left, leaning in to kiss Andreas's cheek and head repeatedly. Ginny took their other side, running her fingers through Imogen's hair.

"Is that woman okay?" James finally asked.

"That woman is Jessica, and yes. At least she's pretending she is. She's got a huge lump on her head," Lily said, then turned to give James a look. "You couldn't have just stunned her?"

James didn't bother arguing. There was no explaining the fear that coursed through him in the moment he'd sent that curse flying. "I'll apologize in a bit."

"She said you don't need to," Lily said. "Mum was already going on about it. You're just lucky her husband wasn't here."

"Let's worry about that later," Ginny said. "And let me hold that little grandbaby of mine. Hi there, love," she added, reaching out for Andreas, cooing and making faces as Imogen handed him over. Imogen slumped back into James and he realized how little she had relaxed until now, her head falling limply onto his shoulder as she watched Ginny and Andreas. She held onto James's hand, running her index finger along the back of his own. He felt the sparks Imogen always left behind because of her casting when she did this.

"You've been here since you left?" James asked Lily.

Lily took a deep breath. James had always known his little sister to be adept at chattering on for hours, making the gesture one that indicated a long story.

"I was helping Imogen make a pie for after dinner. Everything was fine, then there was a loud cracking," Lily said. "It came from outside the house and out the window I could see whatever charm was placed there to protect thinning out. It was… colored and flickering."

"They finished breaking it eventually," Ginny told Lily and Imogen.

"I took Lily into our room and grabbed a bag I'd started for Mungo's when it was needed. I had to dig around to find the call Harper gave me last year," Imogen said. James held her tighter as she tried to sit up, trying to coax her into staying put. "I almost went to Mum and Dad's, but that might have been too obvious and put them in danger if we were being followed. I thought of Jessica and Carl next. They're gypsies, but didn't have an obvious link to us like Harper and Hal. I hadn't seen them in a long time, but the cracking was getting louder—"

"And we weren't sure who or what was causing it," Lily said. "I told her we just needed to get somewhere and figure the rest out later."

"What was with the cryptic message, then?" James asked. "Why not just give us a location?"

Lily shrugged. "Extra caution, really. I wanted to come back by floo, but Carl made me wait. Said if it was someone targeting Imogen we should stay put. Especially since she was pregnant. If it was intercepted I didn't want anyone else to have it so easy."

James liked Carl more and more, which lead to a building feeling of guilt over what James had done to his wife. "And you couldn't just tell us how to find you?"

"I thought you'd figure it out in a day or two, tops. As soon as you realized it had to do with my Gypsy connections," Imogen said.

"We asked Hal," Ginny said. "They didn't know what it meant."

"You didn't ask Lorcan?" Lily asked with an eyebrow raised.

James and Ginny exchanged a glance again. They had mentioned the situation to him when they got a chance. James had talked to him at the Ministry, asked him to let them know if he heard anything.

"No," James admitted. "He knows you were missing… but I didn't tell him about the tree and the river."

"Oh," Lily said. She seemed almost disappointed that they hadn't involved him. "Well, we thought for sure you would. He would have known right away. I guess it's good we sent that owl after all. Imogen and I debated for ages how to tip you off without risking anything. Imogen was worried maybe something bad had happened, since you were taking so long."

James kissed Imogen's temple. "Thanks for keeping her safe, Lily," he said.

Lily shrugged. "That's what I was there for, right? Besides, she was the one who thought so quick. Where's Dad though? Was he keeping watch for you? Do I need to go and get him?"

James looked over to his mum. She opened her mouth to answer when the door opened, a wizened old woman with thin, white hair and dark, leathery skin, walked through the door, shuffling in small steps. The large shopkeeper, Carl, stood behind her in the hall.

"Ah, ze baby came," the old woman said, shuffling towards Ginny and Andreas.

"You're the healer?" Lily asked.

"Bah! Healer," the woman scoffed. "I am a midvife! I specialize. Call me Greta."

They were quiet as Ginny stood. Greta didn't take Andreas but unwrapped the blanket, looking at him from every angle, opening his eyes, tapping the bottom of his feet. She reached an arthritic finger out and watched as Andreas curled his hand around it, starting to fuss at the examination. "So healthy," she declared. "Very good. Now ze girl," she added.

Carl waved his wand, creating a chair and setting it near Imogen. Imogen pushed herself up to sit taller. "Men, out," Greta instructed.

"I'd prefer to stay with my wife, actually."

Her foggy eyes turned on him, stern. It reminded him vaguely of the look he received from the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, when he nearly got himself expelled his fifth year.

"Come, James," Carl said, waving James towards him and out the door. "She's in good hands."

Imogen gave him a gentle smile. Reluctantly he kissed her, then Andreas and followed Carl out the door, closing it behind him.

"We have three girls of our own," Carl said. "Greta delivered all, but she is old fashioned. If she were here on time, you wouldn't have been in there during labor either."

James nodded as they walked into another door. A proper flat was behind this one, a small kitchenette and couch. Small, but homey. "Thank you for… for everything you've done for Imogen and Lily," James said.

Carl didn't look at him as he pulled a bottle from the cupboards along with two tumblers. "Imogen is loved by our clan," Carl said. "Any of us would be happy to help."

"And… and I'm sorry for what I did to your wife," James said. He wondered if Carl knew yet. The man raised his eyebrows and shrugged. He did know.

"Greta got her straightened out as soon as she got here," Carl said, handing James a tumbler. "Besides, I get it. I know what you were feeling."

"Really?" James asked.

"It's exactly what I was feeling when I saw the lump on my wife's head," Carl said with a grin.

"Well, I owe you," James said. "And I hope you'll find reason to use it."

Carl smiled and nodded appreciatively. "So does the boy have a name?"

James couldn't help the smile that split his face at the question. "Andreas. Andreas James Potter."

"To Andreas," Carl said, lifting his glass. James tapped his own against it and threw back the drink.

* * *

The first evening, Jessica came back with everything Andreas needed. Diapers, burping cloths, pacifiers, and several simple sets of clothing, including socks and hats.

"No, no," Jessica said, waving her hands emphatically when Ginny attempted to pay her.

"Take it, Jessica," Lily said. "After my dolt of a brother bashed your head in today—"

"It is fine," Jessica insisted. "And stop bringing it up. We all act irrationally for those we love."

Ginny and Lily returned to the inn, keeping the small spare room from becoming overcrowded. Greta visited daily. On the third day, she declared that Imogen and Andreas were well enough to travel. Ginny excused herself around ten that morning, disapparating with the promise that she would be back by evening.

She waved off all of their questions as she returned. The others had all just sat down in Carl and Jessica's flat for dinner, Ginny entering with her shoes covered in mud and cuts up and down her arms. Lily helped her clean her skin as she handed a small scroll of paper to James.

"Maryland?" he asked, brows furrowed.

"Wait, where?" Lily asked.

"Maryland," Ginny repeated. "They must have been getting help from Josephine."

Josephine was an American witch the Potters had known for over a decade. She had two nieces they knew as well. Taylor worked with Charlie in Romania, and Emily was Lily's age, the two of them being pen pals and friends for as long as they'd known one another.

"Lily, can you write an owl updating your dad?" Ginny requested, reaching out for Andreas as she did as often as she was around.

"You can use ours," Jessica offered.

That evening was filled with debates on who needed to go to Maryland. James and Imogen were used to being shuffled around place to place after the work they did internationally. Lily seemed more resistant to the idea.

"I can go keep an eye on the houses," she argued.

"Albus is already doing that," Ginny said. "And he's not staying there full time. There will be a lot of uncomfortable questions if you moved in after we've all left."

"Besides we still don't know who broke the defenses," James said. "You aren't going there alone, Lily," he added.

"He's right," Imogen said, though she didn't sound happy about it. "Let's all stay together, okay?"

Lily's eyes teared up, but she nodded and turned away before they could see her cry.

Greta instructed them to travel by call. It wasn't James's favorite method, but the old woman felt it would be safer for Imogen and Andreas, and James would do anything for their safety. It was late the fourth night when they said goodbye to Carl and Jessica, who James had become genuinely fond of. By the time they were ready to leave, James found he was sad to depart their accommodations, no matter how sparse they had seemed.

"If you need anything," Jessica said, going down the line, giving them each a kiss on the cheek. "Please contact us."

"Same goes for you," Ginny said.

James held Andreas, sleeping in his arms, his dark hair already sticking out all over the place. They all gathered around, James tucking the corner of the blanket around Andreas's feet, then wrapping his free arm around Imogen, who was holding the call. Lily held Imogen's arm and Ginny closed the circle, holding to James and Lily.

Imogen activated the call, the blue orb engulfing them as they were pressed and pulled, landing in a grassy field. James looked around. The trees were dense here and the birds chirped pleasantly. The sky was blue and light, compared to the night they had just left. A hundred yards to his left was a large stone house.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed and ran, Lily not far behind her.

Harry was halfway between them and the house. He turned and waited, opening his arms for Ginny as she flew into them. James could see the young couple they once were, blinded with love, as they kissed and held tightly to one another. Harry smiled as he let go with one arm, pulling Lily into him, kissing her forehead. "Oh, my Lily! You alright?" he asked.

Lily nodded, but was tearing up again, tucked into his hug.

James still had his arm around Imogen's waist as they walked to join the others. Harry broke away seeing Andreas. James offered up his son, Harry looking as happy as James felt. "He looks just like you did," Harry declared. "Every last hair."

"It definitely put certain questions to rest," James said with a grin.

"James Sirius," Ginny sighed. Imogen pushed him, trying to hide her smile behind a scowl.

"Well, come in," Harry said, pulling Andreas into his body. "It's still a bit in progress, but I think it's going to be good."

They made their way up a sweeping, wild lawn. As they got closer, Ron and Hermione both joined them, Hermione cooing over Andreas much the way Ginny had.

"This was built back in the eighteenth century," Ron said. "That section over there was the original house," he pointed towards the darker stone façade. "These other areas were added on half a century or so later. The kitchen is large, at least."

"Wow," Lily said, adjust her duffle. "And how many rooms?"

"We're trying to add some," Harry said, bouncing Andreas in his arms as the baby began to wake. "There are two larger suites, one in each portion. Ron and Hermione have the one in the older house and we thought perhaps you three could have the other," Harry said, nodding to James and Imogen.

"Oh no, you and Mum should have that," Imogen said.

"Nonsense," Hermione countered. "We don't have a proper nursery for you, but this way you have enough room for a crib and whatever else. Lily can live on that half with you, too. Then you will at least have a little separation."

"Does that mean we're stuck with Ron's snoring?" Ginny asked, curling her lip in disgust.

"Hey!" Ron snapped.

"It's worse than it used to be," Hermione said. Ron scowled at her. "Just thought they should be warned."

Andreas broke the laughter that followed as he cried. Imogen reached out for him. "It's probably time to feed him," she said.

"Come on in," Hermione said, leading her towards the newer portion of the house.

James waited a moment, looking at the porch. The wood of the railing was new and the roof looked fresh as well. The walls needed to be cleaned and whitewashed and the yard was left unkempt.

"We just got it in a livable state," Harry said, putting his arm around James's shoulder. "What do you think?"

"It's great, Dad," James said with a smile.

"I'm glad you think so, because you get to help with the remodel."

* * *

Everyone gathered in Imogen and James's new room as she placed Andreas into the bassinet Hermione had picked out from the nearby muggle town when they received news of the others joining them.

Lily sat on the wooden floor in the corner, tucking her knees up into her chest. She hated to admit it, but she had imagined such a ridiculous and different end to this. It was silly—a fiction worthy of one of the daydreaming potions her Uncle George sold at his shop. Imogen and Lily had both agreed Lorcan would understand the hint and they were certain James would seek him out.

Lily pictured the panic Lorcan would feel, how he would insist on joining James in finding her and Imogen, and realize it was her, and not Megra, that he wanted to be with. Lily couldn't even believe herself thinking through the confession of his undying love, but it played itself out over the two weeks they were stuck in that upstairs room.

And now she couldn't even go back if she wanted to. There was some consolation in the knowledge that she would get to see Emily. They had been close at one point, visiting one another every other summer or so since they were twelve. She couldn't remember if she wrote to Emily about what happened with Lorcan, but out of everyone here, Emily was the one Lily was most likely to talk to about it now. In the meantime, Lily didn't feel like pulling out of the melancholy settling over her.

"What are we going to do for work?" James finally asked.

It was a question Lily hadn't thought to ask. Before the evening her and Imogen left, Lily wasn't planning on working full time for a while anyway. With a whole household Lily was feeling her purpose back in England was no longer needed, though. James's question piqued her interest.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"I mean, how are we going to work?" James asked. "We can't exactly go back into the Ministry. And our money is mostly tied up at Gringotts."

"Don't worry about it," Harry said. "We'll need your help around here. The lease is partly dependent on restoring the lot. There's quite a bit of bramble in the back and we have to do all the exterior work the muggle way."

Lily and James looked at each other. "But Dad," Lily said. "How long are we supposed to be here?"

"Not sure," he replied. "Just plan for the long haul. I hate to say it, but it could be years."

"Okay, what aren't you telling us?" Lily demanded. Even with a promise of fixing the lot, the cost of this property had to be quite large. "Because neither me nor James can help with rent or food if we can't get to our money."

"We have plenty saved up," Hermione replied offhandedly.

"For that long? How?" James asked.

The four who had made the plans all exchanged looks.

"Well, when my parents passed, they left me some family money. Some went to school, but I managed to save a bit," Harry replied.

Ron scoffed. "A bit," he said under his breath.

"And then Sirius left me what was left of the Black Family estate," Harry added.

There was a lull as Lily and James looked at each other, taking this in. "Are you saying you're rich?" James asked, finally pulling away his glance, looking to their parents with narrowed eyes.

"Rich is a strange word for it, but... more or less. We can live on what we have at least," Ginny replied. "I sent a resignation after your dad left, because I can't very well have owls coming with assignments, giving us away."

"Wait, wait," James said. "I'm still trying to figure this out… like… how rich are you?"

"Pretty damn rich," Ron replied. Hermione slapped his arm.

"And we grew up like paupers?" James asked incredulously.

"Oh James," Imogen sighed. "We did not grow up like paupers."

Their parents seemed to agree because they both rolled their eyes. Even Lily wouldn't have put it that way, though this was just as much a revelation to her.

"Did you know about this?" James asked looking at Imogen.

Lily turned to her, watching as she shrugged. "I figured they had to be alright," Imogen replied. "I mean, Mum up and went to Australia for months when you were sixteen, right? Bought a muggle plane ticket and everything. Not to mention whatever costs she still had with the house back in England."

"Okay, look, is this really that important?" Ginny asked. "We didn't want you growing up spoiled, but based on your reaction I'm thinking we failed at that."

Harry placed a hand on Ginny's arm. "Just know we'll all be fine," Harry said. "And it's probably best not to work. At least until James's old task force figures out what's going on with its members."

They all sat in silence for a moment. In the excitement of arriving and the joy of their new little family member Lily had forgotten about the threat still looming over them.

"Before we drop this whole _we're bloody rich_ thing," Lily broke the silence, "can I just point out that I could really use a new wardrobe?"

* * *

Lily sat on the bed in her room, holding onto the old tin can. It was the only thing she'd brought from home. Lorcan gave it to her the first summer they spent time together. The summer that lead to them dating. He had a matching tin, the two of them together creating a communication system. While they were dating, they had used them almost every night they weren't together. As the years went by, this tapered off.

As the protection charms were cracking, Lily ran up to her room to get the tin—the one thing she possessed that moved everywhere with her. Three days after they were safely in Carl and Jessica's shop, Lily tried to speak into it on the off chance that Lorcan would hear. There was no response, so they had to wait for James to figure things out.

Now, a week after they joined the others in Maryland, Lily laid staring up at the ceiling with the tin against her chest, tracing circles on it with her index finger. Before there had been plenty of distractions. Here, there was almost nothing. She helped with Andreas, but James was there more often than not, anxious to be involved.

There was a knock on her door. Lily sat up on her elbows, stuffing the tin under her pillow. "Come in," she said, looking back.

Ginny poked her head in with a smile. "We got a response back from Emily," she said. Emily followed her aunt's footsteps in becoming an educator at a magic academy in Pennsylvania. Lily and her sent owls back and forth all week, but Emily hadn't been available yet. "She's going to meet us in the afternoon. Would you like to go shopping with me before then?"

"Sure," Lily replied, swinging her legs over the edge of the simple, colonial style bed.

"I'll be back in half an hour for you," Ginny told her, then closed the door.

Ron had been excited to go through the house, showing off all the improvements, but Lily couldn't help but feel it was still a horribly stale space. The walls were all white and the furnishings plain. Her bed was covered with white sheets and a crocheted blanket that was almost too thin as fall weather had taken over.

Ginny seemed to sense Lily's skepticism of the house, taking her out often and buying her new clothes, despite their answer that Albus would be bringing whatever they needed once Hermione resolved the issues with the Floo Network. Lily became momentarily excited when she found a paint color she liked, but getting a short, general response back from Lorcan after James wrote to say everyone was safe sent her back into a spiral.

Lily dressed and braided her hair, splashing water on her face. She walked into the small living room where Imogen was adjusting her shirt. "Just finished breakfast?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Imogen replied.

"Here, I'll burp Andy," Lily said, taking Andreas from Imogen and bouncing him up and down, patting his back as she waited for Ginny to come back.

When they made it to the muggle town, Ginny pulled Lily through a linens shop, picking out new sets of towels for each bathroom, bedding for James and Imogen, and various pots and pans for the kitchen. "Oh, look at this duvet," Ginny said, holding up the corner of a prussian blue blanket. "This would be lovely with the grey you picked."

"I actually like the one in dusty purple," Lily said, walking down the aisle.

"Do you want to buy it?" Ginny asked.

Lily thought about this. She hated how the house felt like an asylum, but unlike her mother Lily wasn't ready to accept it as home either. "No," she said reluctantly. "I'll… I'll see what else there is first."

"Okay," Ginny said. "Just let me know if you change your mind."

In the same area were dozens of other shops. They went through a baby store, picking up what Lily was sure she'd seen as the display of an entire baby room. Ginny gave the shop their address for the larger furniture to be delivered, but when they left she pulled Lily into an empty corridor, pulling out a beaded purse. "Hermione gave me this to use," she said. "Just keep a lookout?"

One by one, Ginny placed each of the bags into the purse that was too small for almost anything they had purchased.

Around noon, the two went to find the restaurant Emily suggested. She was waiting outside, her dark brown hair in large, wavy curls. Emily was wearing a _Blood Traitors_ concert shirt and jeans. Her smile split her plump, pink lips widely across her face. "Lily!" she exclaimed, squealing with delight as they hugged. "It has been too long!"

"Five years?" Lily asked as they pulled back, both holding to the others' arms.

"Four," Emily replied. "But still too long."

They hugged again before Ginny stepped in and took a turn. "How is your aunt?" she asked.

The three took a seat in the corner of the restaurant and caught up all through lunch. They explained their current predicament as the bill came.

"Aunt Josie told me about that," Emily said incredulously. "Ridiculous! I mean, I'm glad to have Lily nearby, but I wish it wasn't because of this."

"Yes, well," Ginny shrugged. "We do what we can."

Ginny had a box of leftovers when she started complaining of a headache that hadn't seemed to bother her the entire morning. "I think I just need to go have a lie down," she said, kissing Lily's cheek. Lily had a suspicion her mother had planned this headache from the start.

Emily lead the way around the different shops, talking with Lily about her games during the past season. Most Americans followed Quodpot more than Quidditch, but her dedication to following Lily's team was just another reason that made Emily a great friend.

"So," Emily said, looking at Lily from the corner of her eye. "So, you aren't going back to the team, then?"

"No, it's too late to change my mind on that now," Lily sighed. "I wasn't likely going back anyway."

"It's too bad. You were really great."

"I'd rather end at the top of my game. So at least there's that."

"And what exactly happened with Lorcan?" Emily asked.

Lily asked how much Emily knew—apparently Lily had glossed over the details when he started dating someone else a month or so after their terrible row—and filled her in on everything. Once she got started, Lily didn't know how to stop. Before she knew it, she was sitting across from Emily on a bench, the tears that kept threatening the past two weeks her entire life had changed came pouring down.

"I thought this would all be easier," Lily said, wiping at her eyes with her shirt sleeve.

Emily nodded and leaned forward. "You thought it wouldn't happen," she said. There was no denying it. The fantasy Lily had built in her mind while waiting for James said as much. "Okay, well I can't always get away during the week, but I have every weekend," Emily said. "We'll just have to go out then. Find you other guys to date or hang out with or whatever."

Lily nodded. "I could use that," she replied. "I'm really glad to have you around."

"Me too," Emily said, that same winning smile shining in response. "Now come on! Let's go shopping for our big debut tonight!"


	5. Houseguests

_**Houseguests**_

Lily walked up to the porch holding Brian's hand. Or Bryant. Or maybe it was Brandon. Brunette, is what he was, and tall. Emily left her at the bar an hour before as her and Brunette hit it off. He was telling her about something called football. Apparently there were two kinds, but the one in America, he said, was much more risky and interesting. He was a fan of some kind of raven. It was honestly all nonsense to Lily, but she smiled and tried to follow along.

This was her third weekend out with Emily and the third handsome man to have driven her home. She made them park at the gate, citing the driveway as the problem although it was really the charms that would have disabled the engine past that point. None of them seemed bothered to walk her the rest of the way. These Americans were easy, she thought. Emily said it had something to do with the red hair and accent, but the last couple weeks Emily managed to get a few free rounds of her own. She kept talking about going south a bit to a city called Baltimore to go dancing. Lily kept putting it off as a larger outing.

It was these nights out and Andreas that really kept Lily from going completely insane here. Hermione said the day before that the floo was officially set, but there had been some fluke and she was having to refigure some element or another.

"So you never went around London when you lived so close?"

"I went in to some specific shops," Lily said vaguely. She decided that perhaps she should just start lying that she was from Cambridge or Birmingham or York. When the muggle men found out she was from outside of the city, they started asking about the major muggle sites. She hadn't spent time at most of them, except once when Lorcan and her went around playing tourist and she didn't want to recount that. That was why she was out and talking to them in the first place. She found out quickly, though, that most Americans only knew about London and had no clue concerning the rest of the British geography. "Mostly we just didn't go into the city, though. Besides, I really was living in Wales since finishing school."

"Wow, that's fascinating," he said. They walked up to the porch on the new portion of the house. "Great place."

"Thanks," Lily said. "It's a real project."

"I bet the inside looks good too," Brunette said, turning back to her, he stepped in, placing his hands on her hips, edging towards her buttocks. They were all rather handsy and Lily wondered if it was because they'd been drinking or just another thing that made them different than back home. Not that she really dated there since her Hogwarts days. Really, this just made them different from Lorcan. Very different. "I bet your room looks nice."

Lily hummed with her hands on his chest, giving Brunette a wry smile. "It does," she said. "But I live with my family and I don't just bring anyone in."

"We could always go back to my place," Brunette suggested in a low voice. "It's not too far from here."

He moved in, brushing his nose against Lily's. She closed her eyes, just feeling. His lips skimmed hers, skin to skin, before he kissed her. He pulled her body into him and in these moments Lily was able to slip into a world of make believe. She moved her hands up to Brunette's face, wrapping her fingers around his neck and pretending it was Lorcan's fingers, gently impressing on her hips. Where she spent so much time trying to not think about him, she allowed it in these instances.

It was short lived. As soon as Brunette was moving his hands aggressively over her curves and using his tongue to taste her lips, the reality that this wasn't Lorcan set in. Lorcan was a gentleman, through and through. It wasn't that they'd never kissed more intimately, but he wouldn't have pressed this way. His way was to be part of her, not to take her over.

Lily didn't stop Brunette, though, trying more furiously to get Lorcan out of her mind now that she was missing him. Yet again. She moved up on her toes to match his enthusiasm when the front door opened.

Lily pulled back, her hands dropping back down to Brunette's shoulders as his own dropped the fabric of her skirt from his fists, moving them to her hips. Harry stood in the doorway, jaw tense and staring at the two of them. Lily smiled. "Hi, Dad," she said.

That seemed to be a trigger for Brunette, who removed his hands from her quickly, setting one into his pocket, the other running through his hair. "Hi, sir. I'm Brett," he said, sticking his free hand out to Harry.

Lily watched as her dad looked down at the offered hand, then back up to Brett, narrowing his eyes. Brett awkwardly withdrew. "I, uh, just wanted to make sure Lily got home safely. Beautiful home, by the way."

Harry still said nothing, but adjusted himself, folding his arms over his chest and leaning on the frame of the door. Her dad certainly had perfected his intimidation stance as an auror, she thought. "Thank you for escorting me, Brett," she said, glad he said his name since she really had no clue.

Brett tore his eyes away from Harry. "Can I call you sometime?" he asked.

Lily took the phone he handed her and entered her name and a number Emily told her had a jinx attached. In a few hours, the entire entry would disappear from the electronic device. An invention of Emily's own making.

"Good night," she said.

Brett gave a side glance at Harry, then tentatively leaned over and kissed Lily's cheek before making his way down the steps and back out the dirt driveway to his car. Lily watched him go.

"Lily," Harry said from behind her. She turned towards him.

"Dad," she said, mimicking his heavy, reprimanding tone.

"You shouldn't be bringing strangers back to the house," he said.

"Why not? He's a muggle."

"And what if he was just telling you that?"

"You have revealing charms at the entrance," Lily pointed out. "It would have alerted me and I had my wand." Lily reached down into the knee high boots and pulled her wand out from the sheath sewn into the edge, showing him.

"I still don't want these people dropping by."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Uncle Ron said that was covered, too. As soon as he leaves the property he won't remember me or the place. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is finding my daughter snogging on the porch every other day."

Lily rolled her eyes, walking towards the house. Harry stepped aside, letting her in. "Dad, please," she said. "I'm twenty-five. Besides, everyone else here has a snogging buddy, I think it's only fair I get that once in awhile. But if it really bothers you, we can just do it in the car next time."

She turned away so he wouldn't see her smirk as she walked into the living room. Almost everyone was there. Her mum was standing in the corner, bouncing Andreas, Ron and Hermione on the couch, and Imogen leaned forward, watching the fireplace, where the flames were happily flickering.

"Where's James?" Lily asked.

As an answer, the flames turned green and James came through, a wide smile on his face. "They're coming," he said.

"Oh, we should have bought some cots today," Hermione fretted.

"It will be fine," Ron said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lily asked, turning to her dad as he came into the room.

"I was trying to. You were too busy getting your tongue untangled from Brett's."

Ginny looked between the two of them, but Lily was too excited to even bother rolling her eyes. She watched as Grandma Weasley came through first. She bustled around the room, hugging Imogen, then giving an extra long hug to Lily as Grandpa Weasley stepped from the grate. Next she hugged Hermione, Ron, and Harry in turn as Albus joined them as well.

"Al!" Lily exclaimed running over and throwing her arms around her brother.

"Five weeks!" Grandma Weasley exclaimed. They had of course sent owls to family announcing Andreas's birth. "Five weeks! I should have gotten a portkey," she said, holding out her arms.

Ginny placed the stretching Andreas in Grandma Weasley's open arms as Lily turned, Albus keeping an arm around her shoulders. "That would have given the Ministry a way to find Mum and Dad," Albus pointed out, adjusting his glasses.

"Five weeks," Grandma Weasley said again, then turned her attention to Andreas, who was looking up at her, reaching his arms out. "You missed me, didn't you? Didn't you?"

Lily smiled watching her Grandmother baby talk to Andreas.

"Andy has grown so much," Ginny said. "I swear, our children did not grow so quickly."

"It's the grandparents curse, dear," Grandma Weasley explained.

Grandpa Weasley came around. "You have something in your ear, Lily," he said, reaching around and wiggling a finger in there, as he always did, pulling out a sickle and placing it in her hand.

She leaned over, arm still around Albus, and kissed her grandpa's cheek. "Thanks," she said, pocketing it. Lily knew that growing up her mum and uncles didn't have a lot. It made his habit of handing around sickles to his grandchildren that much more meaningful.

"How do you like it here?" he asked.

"It's great," she lied. "But it's good to see everyone, too. I'm glad Aunt Hermione finally figured it out."

"We won't be able to keep it open indefinitely," Hermione warned. "I think it's best to make planned connections, otherwise we're vulnerable to someone using your fireplace to get in here."

"Agreed," Grandpa Weasley said. "If Molly has her way, though, it will be open more often than not so she can come see Andreas."

"Speaking of, I think it's Uncle Al's turn," Albus said, walking away from Lily.

"He's asleep," Grandma Weasley said, turning away from Albus, who was trying to take Andreas. "He's happy here and you're so bony you'll just wake him up."

Everyone else sniggered behind their hands.

"Please?" Albus asked.

Of course there was no getting Andreas away from Grandma Weasley as they all sat around for the next few hours. The others had left England in the early morning hours and had more than enough energy, while Lily was fading fast. She curled up and placed a pillow on Harry's lap, laying down and closing her eyes. Even though he gave a huff—residual irritation over her and Brett on the porch—Harry ran his fingers along her back as everyone else talked.

Lily woke the next morning, alone on the couch. Someone had placed a blanket over her. She stretched and rubbed her eyes. Voices came from the kitchen. Lily wrapped the blanket around herself, feeling the chill of oncoming winter creeping into the house.

"—if she had something to keep her busy, maybe," Grandpa Weasley said.

Lily stopped, leaning against the wall outside the door.

"Poor dear," Grandma Weasley added. "Couldn't she come stay with us for a while?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Harry said. "For one, Atteberry knows she was with Imogen when they went missing. And then, of course, the Scamanders are there."

Lily bit the inside of her cheek, warmth rising to her face. She wasn't surprised her family suspected her feelings about Lorcan and his upcoming wedding, but there was something so much worse hearing them talk about it.

"Besides, I think it's good that she at least has a friend here. I just wish they'd do more than go to the bars," Harry added.

Lily rolled her eyes and waited a beat before entering the kitchen. There were already plates of pancakes, toast and sausage spread across the table.

"Lily, dear," Grandma Weasley said. "We were in your room last night, but if you needed more sleep—"

"Thanks Grandma, but I'm okay."

Lily fell into a seat beside Albus, who had apparently been a silent part of the conversation. He smiled at Lily, nudging her with his elbow. She gave a half-hearted grin back and piled food onto the plate Grandma Weasley put in front of her. "How long are all of you here anyway?"

"I don't know about Grandma and Grandpa, but I have to leave tomorrow morning," Albus said.

"You're still working, then?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," Albus said with a sigh.

"He's been given the interim position of Head of Magical law," Grandpa Weasley added.

Albus looked over like he wished it hadn't been said.

"Aunt Hermione's job?" Lily asked, confused. "But… doesn't that go to a more senior member usually?"

"It's an appointment position," Harry replied.

"Yeah," Albus said, dejected. "I only have it because Atteberry thinks I'll do whatever he wants."

"And because you're smart and dedicated," Harry added. "We're proud of you, Al."

Albus flushed pink, his expression not cheering as he ate his pancakes.

* * *

Andreas needed to be fed twice during the night. Imogen finished the second around five in the morning. "You okay, Gen?" James asked groggily as she got back into bed.

"Yes," she said. "Just a few more hours."

James hummed, wrapping an arm around her as she drifted back to sleep and into a dream.

Andreas was older, a toddler. He walked unsteadily around. She watched him slip and catch himself, walking along, giggling and happy. He looked mostly like James, but he had a rounder face like her. "Careful," she said, chasing after him.

The green lawn turned into sand, the hot desert surrounding them. Imogen paused, watching him run. "No," she said. "No, Andy! Andreas!"

His little body hit a barrier and was lifted, but no matter how she ran towards him, the barrier stayed out of reach. "Andy!" A green light formed just outside the barrier and pressed in, Andreas's tiny body falling limp into the sand.

Imogen sat bolt upright in the bed. The sun was out fully and shining through the window and she had to take a minute to catch her breath, the vision of sand confusing her as she looked around. James was gone. She stood and walked over to the crib. Andreas wasn't there. Her heart raced again.

She threw the bedroom door open, taking the steps quickly and stopping as she saw James on the couch, pinning a fresh diaper on Andreas, wiggling and making babbling noises. "You should have woken me up," Imogen snapped.

James turned to her as Imogen strode over, taking Andreas from him. James's brows were knit. "You needed more sleep," he said. "He was fussing and needed a new diaper."

"You should have changed him upstairs."

"Since when," James asked. "Is there some new rule book I need read?"

Imogen swallowed pulling Andreas close. Her bottom lip trembled and, though she was trying for force it down, her eyes teared up. She knew James was right.

"Imogen, what's going on?" James moved closer, placing a hand on her knee.

"Completely ridiculous," Imogen said, wiping at her eyes. Andreas began to fuss. She moved him to her shoulder. "Just a dream."

Imogen leaned over to James's shoulder and he kissed her forehead, rubbing her neck and placing a hand on Andreas, helping calm their son. "It's okay, Gen," James whispered as she calmed. "We're safe here, right? But I'll wake you up next time if you want."

"No," Imogen said. "You're right, I probably just need sleep."

"Whatever you want."

Imogen turned to James, kissing him. "I'm sorry."

James gave her his lopsided grin—the one she fell in love with at fourteen. "You're just being protective. You hungry? Grandma Weasley has been going crazy in the kitchen."

They joined the others. Albus took Andreas before Grandma Weasley had hands free to do so herself. Imogen had a moment of irrational panic when Andreas left her arms, but she took a deep breath and reached over to take James's hand. He was right. They were safe here. Imogen just couldn't help but remember a family she once had and how quickly it was gone.

The rest of the visit passed pleasantly, if too fast. Hermione took some time Saturday to go buy a couple cots for Albus and Lily to use that night and Andreas was hardly out of anyone's arms the entire time they were there, even as he slept. Imogen was sad to see them leave, but couldn't help but think there was a blessing in disguise in their current situation. Had everything gone to plan, it would have been her, James, and Lily with Andreas. While Lily's company would have been even more than expected, Imogen found she had missed being surrounded by family while her and James had been working for the International team.

As they all settled into a more normal routine Sunday afternoon, Imogen went to Lily's room, knocking. "Come in," Lily said.

Imogen entered, Andreas squealing in her arms. Lily was on her bed, legs crossed. With everyone around, Lily had been herself for the first time in weeks. Happy and bubbly and excited. She looked down again, and Imogen was afraid she wasn't going to help much.

"Did you need a break?" Lily asked, perking up and reaching out for Andreas.

"No, but Andy wanted to see you," Imogen said with a smile. Holding Andreas seemed to cheer Lily more than anything else. Imogen placed him in Lily's arms. She immediately started making faces and sounds, Andreas's little hands reaching out to grasp Lily's lips. "And I wanted to talk to you," Imogen added, sitting on the edge of Lily's bed.

Lily looked up, eyebrows raised. "Sure."

"James and I decided we'd like you to be Andreas's godmother," Imogen said.

Lily's smile widened until she looked like she had put a coat hanger into her mouth. "Really?" she asked.

"Of course. I couldn't think of anyone better. But," this was the part Imogen had put off the conversation for. There was no point until the floo network worked and there was no putting it off now. "We also asked Lorcan to be his godfather."

The wide smile faltered slightly. "That's great," Lily said. It would have sounded enthusiastic if Imogen didn't know Lily so well.

"And now that we can have people come through, we were going to invite him to come in a couple weeks," Imogen added. "To see Andreas and visit."

"That sounds good," Lily said.

"He wrote that Megra wanted to come, too."

And there was the worst part of the request. To Lily's credit, she didn't react directly. Instead she turned her attention to Andreas laying him in front of her and tickling his stomach. "Do you want to meet Lorcan, Andy?" Lily asked in a chipper voice. "We'll have to learn some more tricks to show you off, little snitch."

Imogen smiled and Lily looked back up and nodded at her. "Are you sure?" Imogen asked.

"Look, I'm fine," Lily said. "It's been a year and I'd really appreciate if everyone would stop treating me with kid gloves."

Imogen tilted her head.

"I'm _fine_ ," Lily reemphasized. "Lorcan could bring an entire harem if he'd like."

"Okay," Imogen said with a smile. "Although Lorcan likes to keep his harem under cover."

Lily genuinely smiled at this. A joke at Lorcan's expense. One that would make him blush if he were here.

* * *

Over the next couple weeks, Lily insisted on helping with the yard work. It helped to exhaust herself throughout the day, instead of sitting around thinking about Lorcan and imagining how she was going to stand four days with him and his fiance. They cleared half of the back lot by the night before, when Ginny had requested Ron and Harry's help with other things around the house. Lily was left without anything else as everyone continued to walk on eggshells around her.

Twelve hours. Twelve hours and Lorcan would be here. No one asked her to give up her room this time, and Lily was glad. It was one thing for her grandparents to take over the space. It was another for her ex-boyfriend and the woman he would marry. The plan was for them to stay in her parents' room while Harry and Ginny would sleep on the cots in a partitioned space of Ron and Hermione's room. If Lily hadn't walked around with a bitter taste in her mouth the last week, she may have been more gracious and told them to take her room. As it were, she walked out of the house just after dinner, wandering the grounds.

Twilight had already taken hold of the sky and Lily wrapped her arms around herself, realizing she should have grabbed a heavier sweater. She hadn't yet walked the entirety of the property and lit her wand as she navigated through marshy, muddy area. She climbed over a fallen tree and stopped, turning as she saw a set of eyes in the foliage. " _Nox_ ," she whispered and stayed very still. She could have sworn she had just seen a pair of eyes. Quietly she crouched, then heard a click behind her.

Ginny turned, looking up to a man holding something long, made of metal and wood towards her on the other side of some bushes. A light in one hand landed on her. He pulled the other object in his hands upward, but kept the light trained on her with a scowl. "Who are you?" he demanded. His voice was low and solid. He was half a head taller than her and had a strong build. He would make a great beater, Lily thought.

"I should be asking you that," she snapped back.

"I'm the owner of this property," he said. "What are you doing on my land?"

"Your land?" Lily said, pushing forward so that she was on the same side of the hedge as him. "My family lives here. We're the ones clearing the lot."

"Oh," the man said, understanding filling his voice. "Oh, you're one of the Brits that took the Haddock House."

"Exactly," she said. "So I'd appreciate it if you'd leave."

He was smiling now and pointed behind Lily. "That's your property line back there," he said. "The fence rotted a while ago. The last owners just did away with it."

"Oh," Lily said, the demand in her voice disappearing. "Well… sorry, then."

"It's good to finally meet one of you."

"Lily," she said, reaching out her hand. "Lily Potter."

"Devin Carter," the man reciprocated, taking Lily's hand. "And sorry about the rifle. There's been this arctic wolf wandering the neighborhood lately. Thought I caught sight of it, actually."

"That's okay," Lily replied. She looked at the object in his hand. Rifle. She'd ask Aunt Hermione about what that was.

"Can I walk you back? Just in case I'm right about the wolf?" Devin asked, an easy smile settling over his features. He cut something of an intimidating figure. Aside from the build, he also wore pants of a camouflage pattern and a tight, black, long sleeved shirt. His medium brown hair was kept in a short buzz.

"No, I think I'm going to wander a bit longer," Lily said.

"It's already dark though," Devin said. "Do you at least have something to protect yourself? Or a flashlight? Or, you know, a sweater?"

Lily had slid her wand back in her boot, but she had nothing else on her. She certainly couldn't tell Devin she was covered, so she just shrugged.

"My place isn't far off," Devin suggested. "I can make some hot chocolate or coffee, if you prefer, and give you a flashlight for your way back."

Lily looked back from where she came. The only thing back there was everyone getting ready for Lorcan. "Okay," she said.

Devin reached out his hand and Lily took it, letting him lead her back to his house. It had a vague resemblance to their own, even if it was smaller. Devin explained that there were three or four of the old estates and homes, like the one they were renting. Haddock House was the oldest. His was a mid 19th century that he purchased and leased out as a summer home. Devin had spent a decade in the muggle army and still liked to wear clothes from those days, but mostly tried to make a variety of ventures work.

Lily sat opposite Devin on his couch as they exchanged stories of rebuilding. "I didn't have much of a choice in coming," she admitted.

"Why not?" Devin asked.

"It's a really long story. I didn't have anything going on back home either, but there's something about being told you have to be somewhere that makes it so much harder."

"Is that why you were wandering?" Devin asked. "Just getting out?"

Lily looked seriously at Devin. He was easier to talk to than anyone she had met out at the bar with Emily. He was really asking, also. She thought of her wand and how he didn't have to remember any of what she said tonight. In fact, if she didn't get him under the charms on their property to make him forget, her family would probably want her to modify his memory on her own. "My ex and his fiance are coming to visit tomorrow," she said.

"Really?" Devin laughed and Lily just raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Lily explained how he was also her sister's best friend and being named godfather of her nephew. Before she knew it, she was telling him everything. How she called it off. How she regretted it deeply, but couldn't rightfully say anything about it now. How everyone in her family had conversations about it behind her back.

"And honestly," Lily added last, leaning forward, looking at Devin directly. "All I want is to find someone to snog for a while and forget about the fact that I have to be well behaved for the next few days."

Devin tilted his head. "Really?"

"Really," Lily said.

Devin reached out and tucked Lily's hair behind her ear. "I wouldn't mind helping a bit," he said.

It was all the permission Lily needed as she lunged forward, taking his face in her hands, lips moving against his.

* * *

"Shit," Lily said, turning in Devin's arms on the couch, both of them still dressed. Lily was starting to think there was something to her theory that the drunk men she'd dealt with were more handsy inebriated. Devin had been a decent distraction, but he also seemed concerned with boundaries.

When they broke apart the night before, he pulled Lily into him and they just talked for several hours. His family lived in the south and he told her about his sister and his mom, who had always wanted to live in a historic home. The first summer he owned the house, he brought her up to live here and she hated it.

"Shit, shit, shit," Lily said, pulling on her boots.

Devin propped himself up on his elbows. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"My family is going to wonder where I'm at," Lily said. "And Lorcan is probably already here."

"I thought you said they weren't leaving until today."

"No," Lily said, reminding herself mentally that muggles took longer to travel. "Coming."

"Can I walk you home?" Devin asked.

Lily paused. It was an easy out. He would go with her, and in coming back to his own house he wouldn't remember anything from the night before. "No," Lily said. "If you can just get me to the edge of where I'm supposed to be going, I'll be fine," she told him.

Devin grabbed a coat that matched the pants he wore, holding it so Lily could slip her arms into the sleeves. He grabbed her hand and lead the way. They walked quickly, the birds chirpping in the icy morning as Lily saw her breath. The leaves were iced over and the grass crunched beneath their feet. Lily shivered.

They got to where they met and Devin turned Lily towards her. "Don't be a stranger," Devin said.

"I won't," Lily said. "Thanks."

Devin put a gentle hand on her waist and leaned in, giving her one last kiss. He turned and walked back to his own house. Reluctantly, Lily pulled her wand out and pointed it towards his back. She surprised herself that she wanted him to remember most of last night. She just needed to keep Lorcan for herself.

When she was finished, Lily turned and crossed the property line as something caught her eye on the right. There were eyes there in the trees. One green, one brown. She stopped and watched as a white wolf stalked through the trunks. Lily straightened herself up and held her wand out. The wolf blinked and turned, sauntering away from her.

Letting out a breath, Lily pulled the jacket around herself and hurried across the lot, trying to get back to the house quickly.

Lily stepped through the back door and the kitchen was already full. First she caught Lorcan's eye and swallowed. He smiled at her. His grey eyes seemed to sparkle. "I was just asking where you were," he said.

Lily took her time turning back to close the door. When she looked around, there were other less friendly expressions. Her mother had an expression of relief as she pulled out her wand and created a patronus. Some kind of message that ran its way out of the kitchen. Imogen's eyebrows were raised, waiting for an answer. Her dad, though, was the worst. His face was tight and set, looking at her the way he had looked at a couple of the men who had walked her home since they'd been here.

"I got myself a little lost in the woods around the house," she explained. "One of the neighbors let me crash on their couch and brought me back."

Lorcan smiled and nodded at her explanation. "You remember Megra," Lorcan said, as though just remembering she was there.

Megra beamed. She was a few inches taller than Lily, with sandy blonde hair that was always perfectly curled. She wore a ribbon like a perpetual five year old. She had been in Ravenclaw, but was in Lily's year of school, a year behind Lorcan and Imogen. Lily spent years in double potions with her. She was talkative and pushy.

 _It's been ages_ , Lily reminded herself and smiled. "Of course! How have you been?"

"Well it's been a little insane trying to get these wedding plans together, but good! Really good! What about you? I heard you aren't returning to the Harpies?"

Lily ground her teeth for a moment. "Er, yeah. Staying here for a bit," she replied shortly.

"That's a shame," Megra said. "I've always been a Wasps fan myself, but it was good to see a fellow Hogwarts student doing so well in the league."

"You know, we have your room ready on the north side of the house," Ginny said.

"We don't need to put you out," Lorcan said. "We were just going to find an inn or motel, or whatever the Americans call it."

"Nonsense," Ginny said. "Follow me."

They had just left when James came in through the back door. "Lily! Uncle Ron and I have been looking everywhere!" He enveloped her as she looked back at her dad, still looking less than happy at her return. "Where were you?"

"I just—"

"Forgot why we're here," Harry growled from where he sat.

Lily stopped, crossing her arms in front of her and looking down at a spot on the floor. Ron came through a moment later. "Lily!" he exclaimed.

"I went out for the night," Lily snapped at her dad. Ron stopped where he was. "I'm an adult and am more than capable of handling myself."

"Do I need to remind you that yesterday a second of James's colleagues was found dead?"

"In Italy," Lily retorted.

"And you don't think there's a possibility this is an organized effort of more than one person?" Harry asked, his voice rising. Andreas started to cry in Imogen's arms.

"James, can you come help me," Imogen asked. James looked between Lily and Harry, then nodded and followed Imogen out of the room.

"Look, I didn't mean to be out all night, alright?"

"What you _mean_ doesn't matter if you end up dead! From now on you're to tell your mother or I when you're going out."

"I'm not a child!" Lily shouted back at him. Fury was creeping up her neck. She pulled Devin's jacket tighter around her.

"Then stop acting childish!" Harry stood, leaning on the table. "As long as you live under my roof—"

"I didn't ask to _live under your roof!_ " She shook as she glared at him. "I'm the only one here who hasn't built a career on people targeting me, thank you very much! I'm the only one who's here because of what you all did! Not me! You can tell Atteberry I'll serve your bloody sentence in Azkaban, because it would be better than being stuck here!"

She turned towards the living room. "Don't you walk away from me," Harry demanded.

Lily pushed through the door. Imogen and James were sitting close, talking. "Lily?" James asked.

She ignored him and walked through the house and out the front door. The morning nipped at her nose and ears as she sat on the porch steps, still shaking angrily.

Lily tucked her knees up into her chest. The peaceful morning looked like a painting and Lily wished she could take paints and throw in some grey storm clouds, dark trees, and lightning so the environment felt more how she saw it. It was several minutes before someone opened the door she had exited. She looked back, ready to stand and walk away from her dad again. Instead, Uncle Ron—lanky and balding—walked towards her and sunk into the space beside her.

"I'm glad you're alright," Ron said. Lily stared back out to the lawn. "We didn't notice you were gone until your mum went to wake you up for breakfast. Harry freaked out a bit."

"I can take care of myself," she said again.

"I know that," Ron said. "When your dad's in his right mind he does, too. But with everything else going on, all he can think about is the worst scenario and it gets him in a bit of a state. It's also hard for us to see our little girls as anything but that."

Lily felt tears rise to her eyes.

"Look, I know none of this is fair for you," Ron said. "If you want, we can all try and figure out a good way for you to get back to England without causing too many problems for you. Or maybe Josephine will have some ideas of where you could move here in America. It's a pretty big country, you know."

Lily thought about this for a moment. There wasn't anything for her in England. And they had been right about it being a risk both for everyone else here in terms of her being interrogated on their whereabouts. They could modify her memory, but even that could be figured out by their top people at the ministry. Besides, Lily didn't want to forget about her time here. Her time with Andreas. "Maybe," Lily said, humoring him, even though she knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Come get some breakfast," Ron said.

"I'm not hungry," Lily said. Her stomach growled, betraying her.

"I'll bring a plate to your room if you'd rather. But you'll get a cold out here," Ron said.

Lily nodded and followed him back inside. Her dad was sitting with James and Imogen now. She followed Ron into the kitchen, eating in there with him instead.

She just had to get through the next four days.


	6. Lion and Bear

_**Lion and Bear**_

Megra tested every last nerve Lily had. It didn't help that by the third day Lily and her dad still weren't talking. If Lorcan and Megra were around, there was a terse politeness between them. At meals, they would pass dishes or include one another in the conversation, but as soon as their guests were gone, they both acted as though the other wasn't there.

As Harry and Ginny prepared dinner, Lily almost stepped into the kitchen before she heard them arguing.

"Harry, I am tired of it," Ginny said. "She is your daughter and you need to apologize."

"I will not," he snapped back. "I refuse to apologize for keeping my family safe."

"Fine," Ginny said. "Then you can keep sleeping on the cot once Lorcan and Megra leave. See if that fixes your damned stiff neck."

Lily moved into the living room, being just far enough away when Ginny came through and into the dining room with a stack of clean plates. Harry came out shortly after with a dish in each hand.

Soon, everyone was piled around the table and Megra was going on, again, about wedding plans. "We're still settling on an official date, of course," she said. "We're thinking April. I do hope you'll all be able to come by then."

Lily had to work hard not to roll her eyes.

"I've already told Luna that I would love to come help with set up, if the reception isn't feasible," Ginny said, passing Lily a bread basket.

"It would be so precious to have Andreas in the wedding procession, though, don't you think so Lor?"

"I think it would be great," he agreed. He tried to catch Lily's eye and smile, but she turned from it, focusing on her plate. They were leaving in the early afternoon the next day. She just had to make it until then.

They were almost finished with meal when Megra started on and on about the bridesmaid dresses. "I'd tell you what my dress looks like, but… bad luck and all." She turned and kissed Lorcan.

"Don't want any more of that around here," Lily muttered. James nudged her and Lily smiled as she looked over. He smirked and shook his head in mock disapproval.

"Oh, and then there's Luna!" Megra said with great exasperation. Lily looked up, her eyes focused on Megra for the first time all night. "She wanted to make her own dress! I had to talk to Rolf about how to talk her down from it."

"Yes, well Luna certainly is enthusiastic," Ginny said diplomatically. Lily noticed Ginny's eyes flicker towards her for a moment as she pulled some of the empty dishes in reach into a stack.

"I could only imagine!" Megra said, obviously not realizing she was the only one who thought it was all such a good joke.

"Mum just wanted to be involved," Lorcan said halfheartedly. His cheeks were going pink.

"Yes, well it would be nice if she did it less with tacky yellow rosettes that don't match anything. I mean, really, I can only imagine what she was going to wear. Especially considering her rainbow wedding gown."

"Better a rainbow wedding gown than just another blonde lemming," Lily said. Anyone who was still eating stopped and everyone looked at Lily. She glared at Megra. Megra narrowed her eyes in return. "I'll get the dishes, shall I?"

Lily didn't wait for confirmation, but pulled out her wand and flicked it at the table. All the empty plates, glasses and serving dishes levitated, stacked themselves, and Lily followed them along into the kitchen.

She could have managed it quickly enough, but she didn't feel like hearing Megra prattle on again tonight. Lily plugged up the sink and ran the water as hot as she could stand it. She washed each dish by hand, placing it on the right side of the sink to rinse in the water there. Halfway through, Ginny came in with some more. She set them down to Lily's left and grabbed a dish cloth, picking up the clean plates and drying them one at a time.

"You shouldn't have said that," Ginny said.

"She was going after Luna," Lily snapped.

"You know as well as I do that Luna can be… difficult for people to know how to take sometimes," Ginny said.

"Luna deserves better than that from a daughter-in-law. Who cares what she wears? I mean, really, Mum."

"What is this really about?" Ginny asked. She placed a hand on Lily's arm, leaning over to look at her.

"Nothing," Lily said. Every inch of her wanted to disappear. The only moments she'd seen Lorcan at all, he was with Megra. As much as she had dreaded the visit on the whole, Lily had hoped to at least be able to have a conversation or two alone with him. "Nothing, Mum."

"You can tell me, Lily."

"Like I said, Luna deserves better," she repeated.

"Luna?"

Lily pressed her lips together, her eyes tearing up as she grabbed a casserole dish, pressing it down into the soapy water. "Lorcan wasn't happy that she brought up Luna's dress either," Lily pointed out.

"I noticed," Ginny replied.

"Megra just bosses him around and makes decisions without him. She's pushy and opinionated... and does she never shut up?"

"Yes, I noticed the pattern emerging as well. At least we know what Lorcan's type is now," Ginny said with a grin.

Lily dropped the plate in her hand, the suds flying as she glowered at her mother. "That's not funny."

"All I'm saying is Lorcan has always been very quiet and more than a little passive," Ginny said. "It was always unlikely he'd be with anyone who didn't take charge. You can't just blame Megra for it."

Lily turned back to the dishes, clenching her teeth, wanting to go back with the others even less than before. She wondered if Lorcan would be cross with her for what she said.

"Are you sure it isn't anything else?" Ginny finally asked.

Lily stayed still and took a deep breath. She was a horrible person if she said anymore. She was a horrible person for thinking it—wishing she she could ask Lorcan to call it off—but at least it was limited to her mind. She shook her head.

"Alright," Ginny said with a sigh. "If you ever need to talk, sweetheart, I'm here."

Ginny reached out and played with Lily's hair for a moment. Lily turned to look at her mum, waiting as Ginny leaned in and kissed her temple. Ginny walked back out into the dining room. Lily took a deep breath and turned back to the sink.

* * *

The next morning, Lily hid away in Imogen and James's room. She bounced Andreas at the window, having used changing his diaper as an excuse to get upstairs in the first place. Megra held tight to Lorcan now, glaring at Lily every chance she got while simultaneously trying to cozy up and tease her. It was the moment she asked Lily if she'd met any American men that Lily knew she had to get out of there.

Andreas, bless him, chose that moment to interrupt them by crying. James complained about having just changed him and Lily jumped up.

"I guess that means it's my turn," she said, striding across the room to escape up the stairs.

"You are the best, little snitch," Lily said to Andreas, resting him against his shoulder after changing him. "You knew just what Aunt Lily needed, didn't you?"

Lily stood there, swaying with Andreas for a quarter hour before she noticed someone coming down the driveway. She froze. Devin was making his way towards the old portion of the house. By one passage in the basement the two sides were connected, but it didn't take long to realize she wasn't going to get there before someone else answered the door.

"Come on," she said to Andreas, turning on her heel and taking the steps quickly. Lorcan, Megra, Imogen, and James were still all gathered around the living room. "All done," she said, adjusting and handing Andreas over to James hastily.

"Lily, what's wr—"

She apparated before James could even finish and was in the hallway behind the sitting room. Through the doorway stood Devin with an easy smile. Her stomach dropped as she noticed the person facing him. Her dad.

Lily walked forward, adjusting her shirt and putting a hand on Harry's arm. "Devin, what a nice surprise," she said.

Harry looked down at her, green eyes narrowed behind his glasses.

"I was just telling your dad that I made some brownies and thought it would be a good chance to come and meet the rest of my neighbors," he said.

To Devin's credit, Harry's icy demeanor didn't seem to affect him the way a couple of the others had been. Then again, he wasn't found with his tongue down Lily's throat, which might have helped.

"That's so nice!" Lily said. She took the plate he held out, full of brownies and wrapped up. "Dad, why don't you take those to the kitchen," she added, pushing them into his hands and giving him a prod back into the house. Harry gaped at her, gobsmacked as Lily shut the door. If he was going to be mad at her, she figured she might as well give him full reason.

"Your dad's a real tough nut isn't he," Devin said, looking over Lily's shoulder.

"He's," Lily took a deep, heaving breath. "He's a bit on the paranoid side."

"So I hadn't seen you," Devin said. "Your dad said you had visitors?"

Lily froze up for a minute, her mind working furiously through everything. Her first thought was that they had talked extensively about that. Then she remembered… she took that part of their time together away. "Oh," Lily said. "Oh well, er… it was… unexpected."

"I didn't see any cars out here," he said, looking around.

"We don't use cars," Lily said, immediately wishing she had rethought that. "I mean… we take… what do you call it…"

"Taxis?" Devin asked, raising an eyebrow and grinning.

"Right, those," Lily said. "I didn't know what you called them over here."

"I thought they were the same thing in England."

"Right. I… forgot." Lily couldn't remember a time she'd ever been this flustered in front of anyone. "Anyway, I'd invite you in, but it's not a great time."

"I'll pick up my jacket some other time then?" Devin asked. "Maybe Friday night? Five o'clock?"

Lily leaned back against the door, and felt her breath catch. "A date?"

"That was the idea," Devin said. Another smile.

"Yes," Lily sputtered out. "Yes, that would be great. Only… let me grab your jacket now. Wait here."

Lily opened the door, stepping inside and closing it, leaning back to get her wits about her. He would forget. He would forget everything, including the other night. There was only one shot and Lily didn't know what chances she had. She apparated back into the addition's living room, the group staring dumbly at her as she rushed into her bedroom and grabbed Devin's jacket. She took the long way this time. She looked for her dad in the kitchen, then her parent's room. Lily took the stairs to the second floor to her aunt and uncle's room two at a time. Harry was there, standing at the window, looking down onto the porch.

Lily stopped. "Dad?"

He turned towards her, then back to the window. "Did you have more brownies for me to take care of?"

"Dad, I'm sorry," Lily said. "I didn't know he would come here."

"What bar did you meet him at?"

Lily swallowed back what she wanted to say, thinking carefully of each word. "I didn't. He lives on the property behind ours."

"The rifle?" Harry asked.

Hermione must have told him. "Yes," Lily replied.

"Why didn't you modify his memory?" Harry demanded, turning on her fully this time.

"Because he's nice," she said. "And… I thought I might want to talk to him again."

"You're taking too many risks," Harry said. "How do you know he isn't something other than what he appears?"

"Just because I'm not an auror doesn't mean I can't get a sense of people," Lily said defensively. "He's a muggle, Dad. He's not pretending. He lent me his jacket and made sure I got home okay. He wouldn't let me walk back alone without a torch."

"You had your wand."

"Which I couldn't very well tell him."

Harry looked at her, scrutinizing her words. "Just take him back his jacket and send him off."

"Dad," Lily said, the word squeaking out of her. He stayed put, looking at her. "You're the only one can do the counter charm to keep him from forgetting once he leaves."

"I'm not doing that," Harry said.

"Please, Dad?" Lily asked, desperation saturating her voice. His jaw was set and determined. She reached out and touched his arm. "Daddy?"

Harry looked away, taking a deep breath and running his fingers through his greying hair. "Fine," he sighed. "On some conditions. First, I will be running a full background on him. If there's anything, _anything_ I don't like, you stop seeing him. Second, you have two weeks to tell him you're a witch."

"Two weeks?" Lily asked.

"We don't have the luxury of anyone who comes here not understanding our circumstances. Two weeks. If he doesn't react well, it's not my fault and you modify his memory. Fully."

Lily considered these conditions and nodded. She turned to leave.

"I'd prefer if you didn't have any more sleep overs as well," Harry shouted after her as Lily hurried down the stairs and out the door.

"Here you go," Lily said, handing the jacket back with a smile.

"Thanks," he said. "So, Friday?"

Lily smiled and nodded. "Friday," she confirmed.

Devin reached out, his fingers playing with hers as he leaned forward and kissed the corner of her mouth. He pulled back and Lily realized how much she liked his eyes. They were a grey similar to Lorcan's.

Devin turned and walked down the driveway. He rounded the corner when the door from her side of the house opened. Lily looked over as Lorcan stepped out, putting his hands in his pockets. "Friend of yours?" he asked.

Lily nodded, sitting down on the top step of the porch. She half expected Lorcan to immediately head back in. Instead, he walked over, sitting beside her. Lily looked at him, wanting so badly to lean in and wrap her arms around him.

"I'm sorry about Megra," Lorcan said. "I honestly thought it would be best to come alone, but she insisted."

Lily shrugged, remembering what her mother said about Lorcan being passive. It was true. When they dated, if Lorcan voiced anything he wanted Lily would give it to him for the very fact he asked for so little. "It's fine," she said.

"No, it's not," Lorcan said. "Look, don't think I haven't noticed how distant you are."

Lily turned towards him. "Well, what am I supposed to be?"

"My friend," Lorcan said. "I know it can't be like it was, but I miss you."

"Don't say things like that," Lily said. He was making it difficult. His fiance was just on the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry, but I do," Lorcan said. "I didn't have a slew of friends growing up or after graduating, for that matter. You and Imogen were pretty much it and you've barely said a dozen words to me in four days. I thought maybe... "

"Maybe what?" Lily asked, her heart picking up hopefully.

"I didn't agree with moving on, but it turns out you were right," Lorcan said. Lily felt an icy stab somewhere deep inside. "So I thought maybe we could at least start talking again. I just want to live in a world where you and I are alright."

Lily looked out into the trees surrounding the property. "Alright," Lily conceded. "I can do that."

"So," Lorcan said with a slight grin, nudging Lily. "Who's the bloke?"

"No one," Lily replied. "Not yet."

* * *

On her first date with Devin, Lily waited anxiously by the door for him to come. A part of her wondered if her dad followed through on his agreement, or if he just let Devin forget after all. She was relieved when he knocked on the door, even if he was a few minutes late.

Two weeks later Lily was feeling a whole new kind of anxiety.

"You're time's up," Harry told her that morning. Her parents were both sitting at the table with her. Everyone else had apparently been informed on when exactly they were supposed to give them a moment.

"But, Dad—"

"That was part of the deal," he said.

"You already confirmed he's not a threat, though," Lily argued. She looked to her mother for help. "I shouldn't be telling him unless it gets more serious, right? International Secrecy statutes and everything?"

"Your dad's right, sweetheart," Ginny said. At least she had the decency to add a tone of regret to her voice. "I know it's soon, but it's better for everyone—including Devin—to figure out if it's going to be a problem. If you want us to wait up and be part of the conversation, we'd be happy to."

"No," Lily said right away. That seemed so much more embarrassing. Perhaps her and her dad finally saw eye-to-eye on something in this whole ordeal, because he looked downright relieved when she refused the offer.

"You're so quiet," Devin noted as they made their way south into the city. It was supposed to be an hour or so to get there. At least without traffic, he said.

"Just thinking," Lily told him. There was a part of her that wanted to get it over with early. That way she could spend the rest of the night sobbing into her pillow and get it done. But he seemed so excited to show her around Baltimore that Lily waited.

They went to dinner, then walked around what he called the Inner Harbor, looking in the variety of shops and going past some muggle ships. There were already Christmas decorations being placed all around, even though it was almost a month and a half away. They were walking by a large tree in the center of a small park when Devin pulled Lily around, guided her hands to drape around his neck, and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

Devin's breath tangled with hers and Lily wanted to forget about her dad and what she had to do. Certainly she could talk him out of modifying Devin's memory… give her more time. Devin moved his hands up and down Lily's waist.

"You aren't making this easy," Lily muttered.

"What?" Devin asked. Concern came over his face.

"I have something I have to tell you."

"That doesn't sound good."

"I'm a witch," Lily spat out quickly, staring at Devin, waiting for a reaction. One side of his mouth raised.

"Like, you're wiccan?" Devin asked.

"I'm what?"

"Wiccan, right? Or is it called something else?" Devin's hands were still on her. Lily was shaking her head, confused. "I mean, you don't really look the type. The wiccans at my high school were all kind of—"

"No, Devin," Lily pulled back. "I'm a witch."

Lily looked around. There didn't seem to be anyone. She moved her hand to her boot, pulling out her wand.

Devin looked like he was trying to work through something. "So you like larping?"

"What are you talking about?" Lily demanded. "I know muggles at least know the basic concept of witches and wizards, so would you just listen? _Lumos_." The tip of her wand lit up.

"That's pretty cool," Devin said, examining her wand. "You can't even see the LED lights."

Lily shook her wand and the light went out. This was hard enough as it was without Devin refusing to take in the information. "It's magic," Lily said.

"Okay," Devin said, grinning.

Lily turned towards the tree behind them and moved her wand quickly. Snow began to fall over them and the tree, the dusting of white isolated to the small space. Devin froze as he looked up. "How did you do that?"

"I told you," Lily said. "I'm a witch."

"That's impossible," Devin said, still staring up.

Lily whipped around, looked at the city around them and in a moment of impulse she did another spell, the lights in the block surrounding them shutting off in an instant.

"No," Devin said, turning around in awe. Lily waved her wand again and the lights flickered back.

"It's okay," Lily said. "It's not a bad thing, but… I had to tell you."

Devin was backing away. "What else can you do?"

"Other spells," Lily said vaguely. "Nothing bad."

"Did you ever use magic on me?"

Lily paused a little too long. "No," Lily lied.

"Promise?"

"Okay, just… just once, but—"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing big," Lily said. "Just a… memory charm."

"Memory charm?"

"Just one little thing," Lily said, reaching out to take his arm. He pulled it away.

"I… I need some time to think," he said. "Let's get going back."

It was hardly eight o'clock. He walked away from Lily, digging his hands into his pockets. Lily pressed her lips together and waited a moment before following behind. They got to the car and Lily leaned against the passenger door, staring out the window. Devin said nothing and turned on the radio as he drove through the city. By the time they were to the outskirts, snow was falling on its own, in large, heavy sheets. Lily still had her wand lying across her lap. Devin looked over at it every so often.

"You led me on," Devin said.

"Led you on?" Lily snapped, turning towards him. "It's been a few weeks since we met!"

"How do I know that you didn't do some sort of spell to make me fall for you," Devin said. "I mean, I thought…" He swallowed back his words, looking out the window.

"You thought what?"

But his jaw tensed again and a bitter look washed over his face. Lily didn't know what else to say. She couldn't even tell what he was thinking. If only he understood magic only went so far.

The weather scene in front of them became a blinding white and Devin growled as they had to slow down. Lily watched listlessly out of her window. Lily felt she should have known this was how it would go. This place, this awful place, left her empty. Lily found herself angry with her dad yet again. He probably knew this is what would happen. Probably wanted it to happen. Another month or two and maybe the person she was would overcome the shock of the announcement, but not after two weeks.

"Shit!" Devin shouted. Lily looked over and Devin swerved out of the way of an out of control car traveling the opposite direction. They skidded themselves. He threw his right arm over to Lily, but she grabbed her wand and acted just as quickly. Blue surrounded the car as it moved sideways on the road. She pointed down at the floorboards, towards the front tires and made a jabbing motion.

The car jerked backwards and Lily's head hit the front window. There was a blinding throb and she closed her eyes, then opened them again. The other car missed them, running off the road and Devin's car came to a halt, his arm still across her body.

"You okay?" Devin asked. Lily turned to look over and he reached up to her head. Lily saw two bright lights heading right at Devin's door. She shoved his hands away and made one more wild motion, causing the other car to slow, stopping it just before it Devin's door.

Devin gripped his seat looking between the other car and Lily.

The driver of the second vehicle got out as Lily stuffed her wand back into her boot.

"Oh my god, you alright?" a middle aged black woman asked as Devin rolled down his window. "I don't even know how I stopped, but thank god!"

"Yeah," Devin said, looking over to Lily in relief.

"Oh, sweetie, your head!" the woman said. "I'll call 9-1-1!"

"No, no," Lily insisted. She looked up. The spot where her head hit was cracked slightly. "I'm fine."

"You're bleeding!" she said.

"There's a hospital a couple miles down the road, I think," Devin said, squinting back towards the road, leaning over and examining Lily's head himself. Other drivers had stopped and there were a couple men waving to slow down the rest. "It would be faster if we can just get back on the road."

Devin gave Lily a shop towel from the back, filled with fresh snow, to press against her head as him and a couple of the others got them straightened out and back on the road, the woman issuing instructions for them to get there as soon as possible. Lily wished she could just clear the snow on the road and take care of it for them, but she waited as they helped Devin.

Devin took the exit for the hospital.

"Don't go to the hospital," she said.

"Your head—"

"It will be fine," Lily said. She pulled out her wand again and pointed it at the windshield. " _Reparo_." The glass mended and Devin's eyes flicked up there a few times.

"You going to heal that cut?" he asked. "Can you?"

"I've never been great at healing charms," Lily admitted. "I'll wait until my sister can do it."

Devin nodded, looking more confused than ever. The rest of the drive was slow, if uneventful. Their evening had still been cut short enough that most of the lights in the house were on. Devin parked at the gate and walked around to open Lily's door. He tried to reach in and pick her up in his arms. Lily hit him. "Stop it!" she said.

"Can't I just—"

"No, I'm fine," she replied. When she stood, though, Lily found her legs less steady than she expected, her head pounding as the world turned. Devin steadied her.

"I should have taken you to the hospital," he said.

Lily let out a huff and allowed him to wrap an arm around her, helping her up the driveway. Her dad was pulling bits of wood into a pile in the dark yard.

"Lily?" he asked as they got closer. "What did you do?" he added to Devin.

"Nothing, Dad," Lily replied exasperated. "There was a car accident and—"

"A what?!"

"Dad, can we just find Imogen please?" Lily added.

They made it inside, Hermione and Ginny adding more frustration in their fussing, when Imogen finally came down. Lily watched Devin as Imogen closed the cut and fixed the swelling lump.

"You need to stay up for a while," Ginny said, leaning in front of her, looking into her eyes.

"Okay, stop it, all of you," Lily said, swatting away at least three sets of hands trying to help her to her feet. "I'm much better, thanks."

"Just, don't sleep in case you have a concussion," Ginny said.

"I'll stay up with her," Devin offered.

Lily looked over at him. The sickened look was gone, replaced by something else. Curiosity, perhaps.

They settled on the couch. James and Imogen stayed with them for an hour or so and then they were left alone, sitting side by side, not touching.

"So all of you…"

"Yeah," Lily said.

Devin nodded, taking it in, then looked over at Lily. "Did you have a good reason for the… memory… spell?"

Lily thought for a moment. "Yes," she answered. At least she felt it was a good reason.

Devin swallowed and moved his hand so it covered hers. Lily looked at him. "You saved us tonight," he said, reaching up his other hand, touching where she had been cut. There was nothing there now. Devin leaned in, capturing her lips gently, his fingertips gliding on her skin and down to her chin. "I have about a million questions," he said.

Lily smiled and nodded. "Go for it."

As it turned out Ginny didn't have to worry about Lily sleeping. She spent the rest of the night answering one question after another.

* * *

"To prove you were a witch, you turned off all the city lights," Harry asked, throwing down the newspaper in front of Lily. Devin mentioned a video some muggle took of Lily's first moments trying to prove she was a witch.

"You can't even tell it's me," Lily argued when they saw the video.

Lily worse a hat, scarf, and heavy coat. The video was shaky and taken from a distance. The muggle started recording when she created a cloud over the tree. "Do you see this? Do you see it?" someone in the video asked frantically. Lily turned, but the visual was foggy and as soon as the lights went out, the person capturing her dropped their camera.

"It's gone viral," Devin told them. Everyone looked at him, confused. "Over a million people have seen it."

Lily looked impressed with herself. Hermione had found the article about the conspiracy theories in the muggle paper from the week before. The headline read _Halloween Continues_. It was in the entertainment section, though Harry found it far from entertaining.

"All the city lights? That's an exaggeration," Lily said. "It was just the buildings around us. Thirty seconds at the most."

"It's not a laugh," Harry said, but even Ron got a kick out of it.

"I'll be more discreet next time," Lily replied, picking up her dirty plate and glass, leaning over and kissing their dad's cheek. "Devin asked if I could come help him with some repairs to the floor in his bedroom."

"Really? To his bedroom?" Harry asked.

"Mhm," Lily hummed. "See you later."

James laughed again as she disappeared into the kitchen. Lily always had an unique effect on their dad. Everyone knew it. Devin had become a regular visitor and everyone liked him. Even Harry enjoyed visiting with him. Devin offered to help rebuild the fences along the property. Harry had asked to place some of the same protection charms onto his property, since Lily was going to be over there, and he obliged after a dozen questions of what that would entail. Despite the friendly nature of their interactions, Harry still took issue with the dating portion of Devin's involvement with their family.

Still, in the weeks Devin knew about everything, Lily seemed happier. James and Imogen both agreed he was probably just what she needed.

"Just don't bring up Lorcan," Imogen warned.

"Why not?" James asked. "If she's dating someone else she's past all that, isn't she?"

"No," Imogen said. "She's not." Imogen kissed his cheek and walked out of the room with Andreas.

James tested the theory and brought up Lorcan only to see a familiar crestfallen look come over Lily. Time, he thought. That's what she needed.

"Never have any daughters," Harry told James. "If I can impart any wisdom to you, it's that."

"Thanks, Dad," James said with a smile.

He took his own dishes into the kitchen, then made his way into the living room where Imogen was nursing Andreas. "Do I get a turn next?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"That joke has never been funny," Imogen said. "But keep trying, maybe by the thousandth time it will suddenly seem humorous."

James sat next to her grinning and leaning over to kiss her jaw, moving until he had her earlobe in between his lips.

"Stop," Imogen said, pulling away. "Not in front of Andreas."

"He doesn't even know what's going on," James said.

"Let me just get him down to sleep," Imogen replied. "Then we can talk."

Only once Andreas was down, Imogen needed to sleep. Their son wasn't getting any better at sleeping through the night and Imogen was up every few hours to feed him. James had a suspicion Imogen didn't help. She almost always went upstairs at the slightest noise, rushing in whenever Andreas cried.

Andreas finished and Imogen adjusted her clothes, handing the baby to James.

"Here we go, Andy," James said. "Belching champion of England, here."

He burped Andreas and Imogen curled up on the couch, laying her head in James's lap. She was asleep before Andreas was finished and by then, he was happily grabbing at tufts of James's hair, no hint of being ready to sleep.

James enjoyed the quiet life they'd been able to settle into, but as winter crept over them, he was also becoming more than a little stir crazy. There wasn't any news on Clive and his wife, either, which made James anxious. There were three other members that were all being kept in hiding by the federation and their only lead was killed in pursuit, meaning he couldn't be questioned for confirmation that he was behind the deaths and disappearances.

James placed Andreas against his shoulder and rocked him as he chewed on the collar of James's shirt, continuing until he wore himself out and drifted off as well. James leaned back, adjusting Andreas onto his chest and closed his own eyes.

He woke up to Lily and Devin standing in front of him, unsure of how long it had been. Probably not long enough.

"Wait!" Lily whispered with a smile. "Don't move!"

She dashed into her room, coming back out with her camera. "Back to sleep," she instructed and James was happy to comply as she shot off one image after another. "Okay, there."

She walked over as James rubbed at his eyes. Lily carefully took Andreas, swaying with him.

"I should go ask Dad if we're doing any clearing today," James said. "I think if we get some dry wood, he was thinking of having a bonfire."

"Want me to take Andy to his bed?"

James sighed, looking down at Imogen, still fast asleep. "She doesn't like it if she can't hear him, but I don't want to wake her either."

"I have an idea for that," Lily said. She pulled out her wand and summoned the little lion toy up in Andreas's crib.

"How…"

Devin seemed to do this at any new spell he encountered. There was no point answering anymore and he usually didn't finish the sentence. It was like he just needed to start it to wrap his head around what he was seeing. Lily looked around the living room and found a little figurine of a bear: a tacky sort of decoration that had been in the house. It looked old, but Lily and James both thought it was a good joke to put it on the shelf, like it was some precious figurine to them.

Lily put the two objects side by side and muttered an incantation. Both glowed brighter until she stopped. "There," she said.

"There what?" James asked.

Lily picked up the lion and held it in her hand, near Andreas.

"You just have to keep the bear near you and you'll know when Andy wakes up," Lily said. Her voice came out of both her mouth and emitted from the bear.

James let out a happy sigh of relief.

"Why not just get a baby monitor?" Devin asked. Lily and James both looked at Devin. "You know, you plug it in and put the one in the baby's room and… right… magic."

"Just keep the bear with you," Lily said, turning back to James. "Come on, sweetheart, let's go put you down."

She made her way up the stairs and Devin stayed put. James carefully moved himself out from under Imogen's head, grabbing a pillow to replace his lap, then covered her with a blanket.

"What are you two up to today?" James asked.

"I was going to take Lily to the shooting range," Devin said.

"The what?"

"It's a place where you shoot guns at targets," Devin explained.

James looked at him blankly. He supposed this was how Devin felt when he was around them. It was always better for him when Aunt Hermione was here. She kept up with muggle stuff, since she had so many cousins. Harry could mostly keep up, but he didn't pay much attention to the computer things anymore. "That sounds… awesome," James finally said.

"Yeah I hope she likes it," Devin replied, looking towards the stairs. "Um, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," James said, turning around and putting his hands in his pockets.

"If I wanted to take Lily somewhere special, where would you suggest?"

James shrugged. "Not sure, actually," James replied. "I could ask Lorcan for you. He might have an idea."

"Who's Lorcan?" Devin asked.

"Lily hasn't told you about Lorcan?"

Devin shook his head. "Is that one of your uncles? Or cousins?"

"Uh, no," James said. He looked towards the stairs himself. Her and Devin had been dating for nearly two months. James tried to think through how Lorcan could possibly not have come up. Unless she hadn't wanted to bring Lorcan up. He lowered his voice. "Lorcan was her boyfriend before you."

"Oh," Devin said. "Oh, okay. Is there a problem with Lorcan?"

"Not really," James said, picking up the bear. "She more or less broke it off, but he got engaged and I think it was a bit hard on Lily. I wouldn't bring it up until she does."

"Yeah, right," Devin said, his eyebrows knit.

They both stopped as Lily came down the steps.

"If anyone asks, I'll be home late," Lily said, grabbing her coat. Devin took hold and helped her put it on.

The two of them left and James held onto the bear, going to the other side of the house to find his dad. He was in their sitting room looking through a newspaper. Ginny had a notebook and was writing. With the house mostly decorated, Ginny began writing again. The project was in the most preliminary phases, she kept saying over and over, but she was writing a memoir of her time playing for the Harpies. "Nothing will come from it I'm sure," Ginny said when she explained it to the others once asked. "But when else am I going to have this much time to work on something like this?"

Harry was reading through a copy of the Daily Prophet that Albus had sent along. Albus sent a stack of them once a week. Not every issue, but enough to give an idea of what was going on. He'd even circle articles he wanted to make sure they focused on. "Atteberry's still having trouble getting Dementor guards," Harry said as James sat beside him, resting his feet on the coffee table.

"Feet, James," Ginny said, not looking up and he put them down.

"How so?" James asked. "I thought you were the main problem."

"Atteberry thought so," Harry sighed. "He needs three more council members to change their vote on the issue. He thought I was swaying the others. That said, he seems to be making a good go of it."

"Has Albus managed anything?" James asked.

Harry set down his paper. "What do you expect him to _manage_?"

"I thought he was there to help so that we didn't have to stay here forever."

Harry folded the paper, setting it aside. He turned to James. "Albus is only one person in the Ministry, James. He's drafting legislation that will help and spends every night looking through old law texts to find contradictions on Atteberry's part. If you'd like I can ask him to bring some of those when he visits. I'm sure he'd like help, but I'm figuring him and Hermione are probably best for the job."

"No, it's fine," James muttered. Both of his parents were looking at him now.

"I know you're getting cabin fever," Ginny said.

"Yeah," James said. It was more than that, though. The idea that Albus got to just keep living his life as though nothing changed while the rest of them were here… it bothered him. To say so would just bring more criticism from his parents, so he stopped himself. "I just need some kind of project."

"Then let's come up with something," Harry said. "Something we can build for Andy maybe? Or plans for the spring, when we can work on the lot?"

"Yeah, something like that," James said, trying to sound enthusiastic. Harry and him bounced ideas around for the better part of the afternoon. A cry came from the bear.

"What is that?" Ginny asked.

James smiled. "Proof that Lily is a genius," he said, standing to go get Andreas.


	7. Regrets

_**Regrets**_

It was a clear day in the middle of April and James held Andreas—over seven months old and a chubby delight to everyone in the house—in front of him on his broom. They skimmed along the top of the high grass as Andreas squealed and leaned forward.

Imogen watched from the sink, a cup of water in her hands as she smiled. She had never liked brooms much herself, but of course the rest of the Potter family played Quidditch and flew enthusiastically. Imogen stepped back, setting down her glass and using magic to send the clean, dry dishes to their places around her. She pulled out flour and yeast to start on some bread for the night when she glanced out the window seeing James do a flip and move upward, into the sky at a steep angle. He did a barrel turn. Her whole stomach bottomed out.

Imogen ran to the door, throwing it open. "James!" she shouted.

He slowed, and turned, a large smile plastered across his and Andreas's faces. "What?"

"Down! Get down!" she screamed. She threw her hand forward, not waiting for James to act as she forced the broom with her baby safely downward. She walked over, meeting a scowling James as he landed, reaching out and taking Andreas.

"Would you stop being unreasonable?" James snapped, dismounting the broom.

Andreas squirmed in her arms, reaching back towards James. Something their son, frankly, didn't do very often. If he wasn't in his mother's arms, Andreas's favorite place to be was with Lily. If either of them handed him off to Harry or Ginny or even James before he was ready, Andreas would melt into screams as though he were being tortured.

"Why can't you play with him on the ground?" Imogen retorted.

"He likes flying," James argued.

"I don't care," Imogen replied. She adjusted Andreas on her hip. "We've talked about this! Flying near the ground is one thing, but—"

"No, we didn't talk about this," James said. "You decided whether or not he's allowed on a broom. No discussion, nothing! My mum and dad were flying with us by the time we were half Andreas's age."

"I'm not doing this. Don't fly with him again," Imogen said, turning and walking back to the house, holding Andreas close.

"Seriously?" James shouted after her, but everything that came after came in a mutinous muttering as Imogen entered the kitchen.

In the few minutes she'd been gone, Harry settled at the table with a cup of coffee and a newspaper.

"Local?" Imogen asked.

"Prophet," Harry answered.

Imogen put Andreas into his high chair and walked over the cabinet, grabbing his food and a spoon.

"Anything noteworthy?" she asked.

"Atteberry called for two arrests of other ministry heads who weren't agreeing with him," Harry said.

Imogen looked over. "For what?" she asked.

"Similar charges as myself. Completely trumped up."

Imogen opened a jar and looked over to Harry, concerned. "Albus's name is going to be on each arrest, isn't it?"

"On the paperwork, yes," Harry said.

"What will happen to him once someone else is in charge? Will he be lumped in with Atteberry?"

"I don't think so. Albus has also been tipping Atteberry's targets off ahead of time. I've warned him it could put him here with us, but he doesn't feel right not giving the other department heads at least a chance to stay out of prison. Beau decided to let it happen rather than go into hiding, though," Harry said this with a sigh. "He'll be in Azkaban for a while."

Imogen thought about this as she fed Andreas. It would be good if they ever outed Atteberry. There would be personal testimony to refute his signature and point to Albus as an unwilling participant in Atteberry's regime. If Atteberry found out, though, the best thing that would happen is that Albus could make it to them before being arrested himself. The idea made Imogen sick.

They sat in silence as James came into the kitchen. His broom was away and he pulled muddy boots off, leaving them outside the door.

"Coffee, James?" Harry asked.

James looked over to Imogen, a sullen expression as he shook his head and stalked past them and through the living room, taking the stairs on the right. Harry waited until after they heard the slam of James and Imogen's bedroom door.

"Trouble in Paradise?" Harry asked.

Imogen knew Harry and Ginny stayed out of their affairs on purpose. It had been a complicated situation, them adopting Imogen into their family even though she was dating James. There was a delicate balance for them, she was sure. She took a deep breath and let it out, giving Andreas another bite.

"We don't agree on the safety precautions in terms of flying with a baby," Imogen said. "As in I'm opposed to fifteen foot drops for Andreas."

"Ah," Harry said, nodding. "I understand."

Imogen set down the food and turned to Harry. "Do you?" she asked. She wasn't sure any of the Potters would and Imogen felt the need for someone to see her point of view.

"Not on the particulars, perhaps," Harry admitted. "James flies well. I'm sure he wouldn't ever do anything that would put Andy at risk. But Ginny and I had our own disagreements in terms of caring for the kids."

"You thought Ginny was overprotective too?" Imogen asked.

"No, she thought I was."

Imogen blinked. It certainly wasn't what she expected to hear. Imogen stood and grabbed some of Andreas's snacks, laying them out for him to grab and feed himself. "How so?" Imogen asked.

"Well, one of the last things I saw from Voldemort's memory was the night my parents died. Neither of them had their wands on them and I've often wondered and tried to reconstruct how that night would have been different if they had," Harry sat back, crossing his arms across his chest. "It became something of an obsession, actually. Once when James was about four, I came home and Ginny didn't know where her wand was. It had been a long day and she hadn't even had a chance to shower. The kids had been ornery and… well, I didn't help. Oh, we rowed. It was awful. I think I slept on the couch for a week we argued so much on the point."

"But that seems reasonable that you wanted her to have that," Imogen said. "Having your wand to protect you—"

"No, it wasn't," Harry replied. "You don't have to have a wand Imogen, so you don't know how easy it is to pick and choose when to have access to your magic. Think of every time you've set your wand down and became focused on other things. Ginny was chasing three children around all day, not to mention trying to squeeze in writing late at night. I talked with Hermione and Ron and other friends with kids… I found out it was very normal for people to put their wands aside at home."

Imogen took this in. She drummed her fingers on the table.

"You know, I think everyone has specific things they feel strongly about giving their children that they didn't feel they had. You and me both lost our parents. Yours may have been worse, because you remember it," Harry pointed out.

Imogen's eyes filled with tears. She turned to look at Andreas. He looked more and more like James everyday, except his straight nose which came from Imogen as well as her papa. Just a touch of his namesake. Imogen reached out, running her fingers into the messy mop of down-like hair.

"Something I had to realize was it was fine to feel overprotective. As long as I didn't use that feeling to make Ginny feel poorly," Harry added. He stood, walking over to get some more coffee.

Lily walked into the kitchen greeting everyone good morning. Andreas giggled as Lily tickled his neck.

"Would you mind keeping an eye on him for a few?" Imogen asked.

"Of course not," Lily said.

Imogen walked up the steps quickly. She grabbed the door handle and opened it slowly. James sat on the bed, facing away from her and looking out the window. He had taken off his shirt and Imogen noticed large blue bruises at the same place on either side of his ribs.

"What happened?" Imogen asked.

James turned towards her. "You grabbed onto me with your casting instead of letting me land on my own," he muttered.

Imogen swallowed. She'd never done anything like that before. She went into the bathroom and pulled out a cream from the top cabinet. James was still scowling as he stared into space. Imogen knelt behind him on the bed, taking the top of the jar off and scooping some onto her fingers. She reached out and applied it to the bruise on the right first.

James twitched away. "That's cold."

"I'm sorry," Imogen whispered.

She finished the first side and started on the second.

"You used to fly with me all the time," James said.

"I know," Imogen replied.

"And I would never do anything that would hurt Andreas."

Imogen put the lid of the jar back on, reaching over to set it on the side table. "I know," Imogen said quietly again.

"Then why do I constantly feel like I'm not doing my job right, by you?"

Imogen leaned forward and wrapped her arms around James's chest. She rested her chin on his shoulder, pressing her lips against his skin. "I just can't stop seeing it. How he could be hurt or broken or..." Imogen trailed off. "It's not you, I know it's not you, James. But I can't stop seeing terrible things."

James put a hand on her arm, rubbing his thumb back and forth. He sniffed and let out a breath, trying to hold back tears, Imogen was sure. "I already feel useless with my family," James told her.

"You aren't useless," Imogen said.

"Everything I've trained to do is completely useless here," James argued, he turned to catch her eye. "Albus is back home, actually able to make headway, and I'm here doing what? Finishing floors and landscaping."

"None of us planned this," Imogen said. "And we're all making the most of it. Personally, I'm just glad to have you around so much. If we were back home we'd see you some evening and weekends, but you were already needing to work so much overtime. Here, Andreas and I have you all to ourselves."

James gave Imogen a short grin. She moved her hand to his cheek, resting her forehead against his.

"I'm going to try really hard to keep myself in check, okay?" Imogen said. "Be patient with me?"

James nodded and kissed her.

"And can we negotiate what's fair game on the broom?" Imogen asked.

"Yeah," James nodded. "I can manage that."

* * *

Lily walked along, noticing movement to her right. She stopped. Staring back at her was that white wolf. She saw him every few weeks, though he was showing up more regularly now. He was beautiful, so she never mentioned it to Devin in case he decided to shoot him like he was planning on the first night they met. Lily squatted where she was, watching, narrowing her eyes. The wolf came forward, but seemed to be stopped, walking back and forth as though pacing a wall.

"What are you doing all the way down here, anyway?" Lily asked. She'd looked the breed up and found out how much farther north the animals were usually found.

He lowered his head and she almost swore he was trying to get her to come over.

Lily sat back, thinking for a while, watching mindlessly until everything around her became a blur. Her mum left that morning to go help Luna with details for the wedding: now only a week away. They were using the barn for the reception. Their barn. The barn where Lorcan and Lily first kissed. Where they spent cool summer nights, Lorcan opening the roof to point out the different stars. Where he promised that someday he would find a star to name after Lily.

Devin was great, she told herself. He treated her well and her family seemed to like him. Albus even met him during his last visit and approved. But Lily still couldn't ignore the emptiness she felt when she realized what was happening back in England in a week.

She stood back up and went the rest of the way to Devin's house. He'd been getting it ready for summer renters. Lily helped with her magic in painting and cleaning and whatever else he needed.

When she stepped in that morning, there was a bouquet of flowers on the coffee table. "That's a nice touch," she said with a smile.

"Those are for you," Devin said. He pulled Lily in and kissed her. Lily kept her hands on his chest and hummed against his lips. "We need to chat."

"What?" Lily asked, wrapping her arms around him. She tilted her head, looking up into his grey eyes.

"I got a last minute offer to start renting Monday," he said.

Lily pulled back. "But you weren't leaving for another month."

"I know," Devin said. "The money's good, though, and the place is ready. That's not all though."

Lily knit her brows waiting, nervous. He was going to leave now. He was going to leave her alone to deal with Lorcan being married on her own. Not that she'd ever talked to him about it, but she needed him here.

"Come with me," Devin leaned in and whispered into her ear. He was smiling when he moved back to watch her.

"Where?" Lily asked.

"With the extra time I was going to visit my mom in Missouri, then the plan is still to go up to Alaska and be a fishing guide for the summer," he said.

"My… my parents… I don't know what my dad—"

"I already talked to him about it," Devin said. "Got a whole lecture, but he said if you wanted he's okay with it. Even said he'd come and put the protection charms on the cabin I have out that way."

Lily took this in, her head reeling. Her dad said yes. Not that she wouldn't have gone if he said no and she really wanted to, but she wasn't sure what to make of that. She could go to the other end of the country and start her own life with Devin. Without the same restrictions, maybe even without the same threats.

"What do you say?" Devin asked.

Lily thought about being that far away. She'd never see Lorcan. Two voices battled inside of her, the first that Lorcan was getting married anyway. The second continuing to insist on the need to be part of his life.

Lily stood on her toes and took Devin's lips in hers, kissing him much the way she had the first night they spent in each other's company. She pulled him with her, their lips still connected as she pushed him down onto the couch beside her. Devin's hands tangled in her hair as she laid back, her eyes tight as she thought of Lorcan. His curly hair. His gentle lips. His kind spirit.

Devin broke off, pulling back. "Wait, is this a yes?"

"Just stop talking," Lily requested with a smirk, pulling him down by the neck. They kissed a moment longer before Devin broke away again.

"That's not an answer," he said. "I think I deserve an answer."

"I don't even get a chance to think it over?"

"I have a feeling you know your answer," Devin said, sitting up.

Lily propped herself up on her elbows. "Why's that?"

"Because you always do this," Devin said, sitting back, letting go of Lily. She sudden felt so empty. "Every time I try and talk to you about something important or moving to a new level, you clam up and just want to make out."

"That's not true!"

"It is," Devin said. "You _just_ told me to stop talking."

Lily opened her mouth, then closed it and swallowed.

"Lily, I'm going to ask you something. And I need the truth. Do your apprehensions have anything to do with Lorcan?"

Lily's eyes widened as she turned to Devin. Other than that first night, she had never talked to him about Lorcan. Her mind shifted through the memory charm. "How did you—"

"James told me," Devin said.

Lily let out a breath. She was going to ask how he remembered. Thankfully he interrupted her or more uncomfortable questions would follow. "What did he tell you?"

"At first just that he was your last boyfriend and to let you bring it up," Devin said. "Then when you didn't I asked him about how long you dated him. And how it ended."

Lily huffed, shaking her head. "That's not what this is about. It just didn't come up."

"It's not?" Devin asked skeptically. "Because a couple months ago when we talked about the people we used to date, you never mentioned Lorcan."

"That's just because…"

"Because you're not over him," Devin said.

He sounded so sad that Lily hung her head, unable to say anything. Devin leaned forward rubbing his hand along his short hair. He swallowed. "The offer still stands," Devin finally said.

"I can't," Lily said. "Andreas… and… my family..."

"Well, hopefully that means you're feeling less stuck here," Devin said with a half grin.

Lily nodded. She didn't know whether or not she felt less stuck, but she did know she was about to feel infinitely more alone.

* * *

James learned folding charms at some point—halfheartedly and because Ginny told him he should. Somehow, his blunt execution of folding his own shirts and trousers didn't translate to the piles of onesies and little socks spread on the armchair. He was almost done, having stacked them neatly on the coffee table to be taken to their room when either him or Imogen happened to be on their way upstairs.

"You did all of this?" Imogen asked, leaning against the wall at the bottom of the stairs with a smile.

"Sure did," James replied, grinning at her and tossing another small shirt onto the pile. "I think I deserve a little reward."

"Hmmm," Imogen hummed, narrowing her eyes as she stepped closer. "Well, I would have done it myself, but I was busy changing your son and getting him to sleep."

James reached out and pulled Imogen into him, pressing into the small of her back. She reached her arms up and around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape, smiling."Then you deserve a little reward too, Mrs. Potter," James informed her. He leaned down and kissed her, his fingers pressing into her and pulling her closer. He couldn't get close enough.

"How long has it been?" Imogen asked breathlessly as James worked his way to her jaw and then down her neck. "Two weeks?"

"Twenty-three days," he answered breathlessly, feeling every nerve buzz excitedly.

"Too long," Imogen muttered. She put a hand on each shoulder, pushing James back. The back of his knees hit the couch and he fell, Imogen tumbling over him, none too graceful as she laughed. "I think we're out of practice."

James wrapped a hand around her neck and pulled her mouth to his, stopping her laughter. Imogen put a knee on either side of James, sitting above and leaning over him as she matched his lips again. Her hands moved hungrily down his sides, raising his shirt as James's own fingers slid beneath her jeans. He let out a low, soft growl, yanking her closer as she smiled against his lips.

"Oi!" Lily shouted. "Again?"

Imogen placed her forehead on James's shoulder and breathed out. "I will pay you," James said, still catching his breath. He looked over where Lily was coming out of her room, "to get lost for the next hour, Lily."

"Not if this is where you're planning your little romp," Lily said, gesturing to the living room. "I have to sit on that couch too, you know."

Imogen moved and stood. James looked regretfully as she smiled with a shrug, grabbing a few stacks of folded baby clothes and heading up to put them away. He tugged down his shirt and Lily closed her bedroom door, sitting on the arm chair he'd just cleared.

"That is the third time in two months," Lily said, tossing a pillow at him. "Don't you have a bedroom?"

"Imogen has a thing about… any of that with Andy in the room," James said. "Even if he's asleep. And it seems like whenever he's with someone else one or both of us are needed elsewhere."

"Well, I'm getting a little tired wondering what kind of scene I'm going to get coming out of my own room every day. It's traumatizing."

Lily grabbed _Quidditch Monthly_ and flipped through it.

"What are you doing here anyway?" James asked. "I thought you were spending the day with Devin."

Lily's face drained of expression, though she flipped the page. "It's over," she said dully.

"Oh," James responded. "I'm sorry, Lil. I thought it was going well."

Lily forced a smile, looking up at him. James could see the tears welling there. "It's okay," Lily said. "He invited me to go with him to Alaska, but I couldn't do it."

"Why not?"

Lily shrugged. James didn't want to push, so he leaned forward and just sat waiting.

"You and Imogen need a night away," Lily said decisively. "What about next weekend?"

James perked up at the idea. "Really? A whole night?"

"Yeah, what not?" Lily shrugged. "I already wrote Emily to see if she wants to go out Friday, but Saturday night? There are a lot of bed and breakfasts in the area. Devin took me to a really nice one in—"

"I don't want to know," James said, covering his ears.

Lily glared. "And yet I'm exposed to a burlesque show every time I want to leave the house," she said, standing up. "Community areas, James. Respect them."

James waved her off as Imogen came down the stairs. "Good news," James told her.

* * *

"Lily, why don't you go with your dad and Uncle Ron to that sports game they got tickets to tomorrow?"

"They only have two, Mum," Lily pointed out for at least the tenth time. Since Devin was leaving early he had offered the tickets he bought for some muggle game to Lily, who passed them on. "Besides, I'm watching Andy tomorrow night," she added.

Ginny stood in the doorway to the bathroom as Lily got ready to go out with Emily. Ginny had spent two days earlier in the week helping Luna with odds and ends for the wedding, coming back and spending every waking moment suggesting a variety of activities in an attempt to keep Lily's mind off of Lorcan's wedding. Lily thought the attempts themselves were actually making her more aware of what was happening the next day.

Really, what she needed was a night out and a decent amount of alcohol to pass some time. By tomorrow, she thought, it would be done and there was nothing she could do about it. She just had to survive until then.

"We can buy another ticket, I'm sure. And your aunt and I can take care of Andreas."

"You can take me off suicide watch, alright?" Lily said, turning off the light and walking past her mother. "Just let them go have fun watching baseball. I'll watch Andreas."

Ginny still looked concerned as Lily stepped back and posed. "Do I look okay?"

"So beautiful your dad would make you rub dirt on your face if he had a say," Ginny said with a smirk.

"Perfect."

Lily grabbed her purse, pushing her wand down into her boot and kissed Ginny's cheek.

"Don't be back too late," Ginny said. "And maybe stay away from the porch good nights if you don't want a lecture."

Lily waved as she walked out the door and headed to the bar.

Emily was already there when she arrived. "So, give me the dirt. What did Devin do?" she asked.

In her owl, Lily had explained there was no third wheel for their outing, but hadn't been ready to actually write down what happened. Now that she was sitting with Emily she realized it may have actually been easier to say in writing.

"It's not what he did, it's what I did," Lily said.

Emily raised an eyebrow.

"Look, this is a two shot sort of story," Lily said, leaning against the bar and ordered her drinks. They found a seat at one end. There was a guy at the opposite side of the bar, drinking alone and looking towards her and Emily every now and again.

Lily took her time explaining everything. Telling her how Devin wanted her to go to Alaska with him. How she hadn't told him about Lorcan. How Devin had called her out about how she hadn't been entirely honest.

"I'm sorry," Emily said. "That really sucks."

Lily nodded. "He'll be married tomorrow," Lily said. It's the first time she said it out loud and she had a hard time swallowing after it came out of her mouth.

"Alright, well we aren't thinking about that," Emily said. She signaled to the bartender, who brought two more drinks. "You and me are going to have a blast and forget Lorcan and Devin and Mick—"

"Mick?" Lily asked. "That herbology teacher you talk about?"

Emily blushed, making a wincing face.

"I _knew_ you had a thing for him! You little liar!"

"Yes, well he's made it clear he has no interest. So we're going to forget about all of them," Emily said with a laugh, raising her glass. "To forgetting!"

"To forgetting!" Lily agreed and they downed the drink in one.

By the fourth shot, Emily and Lily were standing on the bar dancing. Some other little brunette had joined them and the men were all raising their glasses and cheering them on. The music blasted from behind them and Lily wasn't even sure what she was doing. She didn't know the song, but tried mumbling along.

The song ended and Lily leaned on Emily, the two laughing hysterically as a brawny man held out his hand, helping each of them down. Someone handed Lily a beer and she started to drink it down.

"Slow down there, princess," the brawny guy said.

Lily bent back, chugging the drink just to spite him and placed the mug down hard on the bar. She belched and Emily fell into giggles again as Lily covered her mouth. "Why do you Americans like that shit?" she asked the man.

"You're the one who finished it," he laughed.

Lily threw her arms around his neck and he hesitated a moment, smiling down. "I always finish what I start," Lily said, the tip of her nose touching his. She leaned in, ready to feel his lips when her stomach lurched.

Lily pulled away, untangling herself from his arms. "Wait, what—"

Lily didn't stop as she flew out the side door, turning to the bushes on the right side of the bar, bent over and vomited into bed of soil below her. She tried to hold back her hair and was having trouble with it when a hand gathered it back for her. She placed both hands on her knees and heaved three more times, squatting down and covering her face, taking a few deep, shaky breaths. A hand rubbed her back and let go of her hair.

"Thanks Emily," she said.

Lily stood, turning around. There was a wand pointed directly at her and a smiling man on the other end.

" _Imperio_."

* * *

Lily stood in front of the bathroom mirror, scrubbing the taste of vomit out of her mouth with her toothbrush. She rinsed and cupped handful after handful of water, bringing each up to her face until the general sense of grime washed away. She leaned against the sink, taking a deep breath, then looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked pale and sad, heavy bags and emptiness surrounded her eyes. She wondered how Devin had ever liked her.

What Lorcan had ever seen in her.

Lily turned off the water and patted her face dry as she walked into her room. Everyone else was on the other side of the house playing games. It was only nine, but she didn't want to see them. She'd managed to sneak into the house without anyone noticing. Emily offered to let her crash at her place, but Lily said she'd rather her own bed. She couldn't admit the real temptation. The one she held in her hand as she sat in her bed—a rusty old tin and a longing. She shouldn't. For the same reasons she hadn't said anything to this point, she shouldn't say anything now.

"Lorcan?" Lily said into the tin can, her own desperation echoing shortly. "Lorcan are you there?"

Her heart raced in anticipation, though it proved as useless as she thought it might. Lily licked her lips and cleared her throat.

"I didn't think you would be," she said. "And maybe it's better that you aren't. You're getting married tomorrow."

Her voice cracked at the end of the statement and she had to stop and gather herself. "I guess it's today for you, maybe. I know it's a bit late to ask for such a favor but… don't do it."

Lily pressed her lips together. Her eyes filled with tears. "Please don't marry Megra. She's all wrong for you. I'm all wrong for you, too, I guess. If I were right for you I would have realized it when I could do something about it, but I can't stand this. And I know it's not fair, because this is all my fault, but I was wrong."

She stopped again, wiping away the moisture on her cheeks. "I'm not just devastated you moved on, Lorcan. I'm lost."

With nothing else to say, she waited, sitting in the dark crying silently to herself. Ten minutes passed with no response, though the part in her that believed in Lorcan waited, thinking he had to come through.

"I guess that's all," Lily said, resigned. "I love you, Lorcan."

Lily curled up on her side, on top of the covers, clutching the tin can into her body. She cried herself to sleep.


	8. The King and the Prince

**_The King and the Prince_**

"I don't know," Imogen said, holding Andreas. James had their overnight bag in hand and they were both dressed and ready to go in the living room. James and Lily had coaxed her into this plan all week. It was obvious she needed and wanted a little alone time with James, but now that it was here, she clung to Andreas. "I have a bad feeling about leaving him like this. What if he thinks we aren't coming back?"

"It has to happen sometime, Gen," James said. "He'll be fine."

"But—"

"You already fed him. We'll play, I'll put him down, and he'll barely have been awake by the time you come back," Lily added.

Imogen let out a breath. "You're right," she said, then looked to Lily. "He's still waking up in the middle of the night sometimes."

"I'll sleep in your room," Lily said. "Al will be glad to have my bed, for once, instead of sleeping on the cot."

"Okay," Imogen said, still gripping to Andreas.

"Let's get going," James said with a smile, reaching over and gently taking their son from her arms. He held him up. "You going to have fun with Aunt Lily tonight, buddy? Yeah?"

Pulling him in, James kissed Andreas and handed him to Lily. Imogen still opened and closed her mouth like she was going to change her mind. "Come on, love," James encouraged, grabbing her hand and pulling her along toward the door.

"Just one more kiss," Imogen said.

"He's got more kisses from you than most children get in a lifetime," James replied, opening the door.

"Have fun, Mum and Dad," Lily said, picking up Andreas's little, chubby hand and helping him wave.

Lily bounced Andreas on her hip. He reached out and grabbed her necklace, tugging on the chain so he could chew the snitch charm hanging at the end.

"I was really thinking Imogen wouldn't go through with it," Albus said from the dining room doorway.

"Shocking, right?" Lily asked, smiling.

Albus sunk into an armchair. He looked thinner than she remembered him. And a bit pale.

"So what's new back home?" she asked, sitting and bouncing Andreas on her knee.

"Victoire and Teddy are moving to Ireland."

"No!" Lily exclaimed.

"Yeah. Teddy got a job outside of Dublin. Aunt Fleur is doing her damnedest to talk them out of it."

"That's not terribly far away."

"Yeah, well, they've been living so close for so long… I think she's just gotten used to having them there."

Lily nodded. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, you know," Albus said with a grim smile. "Working hard for the Ministry."

"You're doing a lot of good, Al," Lily said, wondering if anyone had told him so.

He shrugged. "I feel like nothing can be really good until Atteberry's out of there."

They moved on to other topics, Lily sliding to the ground. She played with Andreas, using a small toy quaffle. Albus told her about everyone else he'd been in contact with back home. Lily was grateful he didn't mention the Scamanders. _He's married_ , Lily thought. She didn't take the thought further. It hurt too much.

Soon enough, Andreas was fussy, trying to keep himself alert as Albus attempted to interest him again with the quaffle.

"Time for bed, I think," Lily said, picking up Andreas.

"I'm going to get some fresh air for a bit."

Lily moved up the steps, laying Andreas in his crib. He cried, as Lily hushed him, rubbing his back. She couldn't sing like Imogen, but she muttered an old story Ginny used to tell them as children. One about a witch and a wizard who decided to go on a grand adventure together. They walk throughout the mountains in France and explored the lakes of Italy. They found every magical place as they went, recording every moment. In the end, they decided that to share this with the world would deprive others of the joy they experienced, tearing up their scrolls and releasing them into the sky. These fragments stayed there as the stars for navigating, allowing each adventurer their own chance to know these secrets.

Lily finished the story, even though Andreas drifted off halfway through, sucking on his dummy. She took a deep breath and walked back down to the living room. Sitting alone for the first time all day, she succumbed to the tempting thoughts of Lorcan and her depression. She sat back, hugging a pillow to her chest as tears fell. Lily was glad she didn't go to the baseball game. She was certain this was going to come one way or another and at least she could be alone here. Hopefully her mum or Aunt Hermione wouldn't come through. Lily thought about how she'd have to stop before Albus came back.

At this thought, a numbness washed over her. A pleasant and clearing numbness.

 _Go to the north sitting room_.

The thought pushed Lily to her feet. She felt for her wand, reaching for the handle as she found her way to the basement, walking across the passage and up the steps, passing old family portraits, images of Ron and Hermione's children and granddaughter, alongside new pictures of Andreas. They lined either side of the wall and Lily followed until she stood in the doorway between the hall and the sitting room.

Ginny sat with her back to Lily, a notebook in hand, writing diligently. Hermione was in the far armchair. She sat with her legs dangling off one of the arms, leaned against the back, and read. Her eyes dashed back and forth across the page, even though the rest of her body language indicated this was a leisurely read. Lily turned her wand in her palm.

 _Kill them_.

Lily felt her insides shake to life. _No,_ she thought.

 _Kill them._

She gripped tighter to her wand.

"Hi Lily," Hermione said. Lily looked over. She noticed Lily first, smiling over to her. "Is Andy asleep, then?"

Lily didn't reply. Ginny was looking at her now, too. They waited for an answer as Lily stayed inside her own mind.

"Lily?" Ginny asked. She set her notebook beside her. "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

 _Kill her._

 _Not my mum!_

Ginny walked over, playing with locks of Lily's hair. "Sweetheart, you don't need to keep being strong," Ginny said. "We all know this is a hard day for you, and you've been so stoic."

Tears flooded Lily's eyes. _Not mum!_

"Do you want to talk about it?"

 _Now!_

The conflict ended in Lily sending a stunning spell upward, the red sparks hitting Ginny hard across the side of her face as Lily watched, horrified. Ginny fell back, landing hard against the wooden floor. Hermione scrambled to her feet.

"Lily!"

 _Get her!_

Lily sent another spell flying. Hermione dodged and scrambled for her wand. Lily sent a second jinx before she could stand and fight, hitting Hermione's shoulder, throwing her back against the stonework of the fireplace. There was a crack and Hermione's body crumbled.

"Oh my god," Lily squeaked out, covering her mouth, unable to move forward as she wanted to.

 _Get Andreas_.

Lily tried with everything she had to stay still, to not move from this spot. She wasn't even sure how it happened, but she had apparated and stood over the sleeping Andreas. She pointed her wand upward and the lights came on. Carefully, she picked up his small, sleeping body, pulling him into herself.

 _Put him back down, put him back down_ , she commanded herself, but it didn't override the other voice in her head. She tucked Andreas against her chest, his head moving as he adjusted, then fell against her, still asleep. She struggled.

 _Gather his things_.

Lily picked up a large diaper bag, filling it with clothes, diapers, and bottles.

"Lily," Albus hissed at her from across the room. She turned. He had his wand out. She adjusted Andreas and took her wand up again. "Someone attacked Mum and Hermione. We need to get them and go somewhere safe."

Lily silently disarmed Albus. It flew to her hand.

 _Break it_.

She did.

"Lily?" Albus looked dumbfounded, his eyes flickering to Andreas in her arms. He raised his hands halfway. "Lily, what are you doing?"

He took a step towards her.

"No, don't," Lily said, frantically, afraid of what the thoughts would tell her to do and whether or not she would be able to stave it off. She couldn't go against it entirely, but she could negotiate with it, it seemed. "Stay back, please."

"Lily?" Albus looked terrified.

Lily flicked her wrist at the bag, levitating it to Albus, letting it land in front of him. "Put Andreas's lion in," she said, thinking as quickly as she could. "The lion!" she shouted.

Albus looked at her, thinking. He picked up the bag and calmly walked over to the crib, placing the lion inside.

"A-and his blanket," she added. Albus did.

"Downstairs," she instructed.

Albus carried the bag, taking the stairs as Lily followed, her wand still pointed at him. She wanted him to think of something, anything, that she couldn't. She tried to will herself to explain what was happening, but every time the thought came, a louder one drowned it out.

 _Say nothing._

Lily looked around the room downstairs, but didn't see anything that could help her. Then she remembered. "My room," she said. "Side table drawer. Put in the tin."

She continued to follow Albus, watching him do as she said, her wand trained on him the whole time.

"Zip it up," she said. "And give it here."

"Where are you going, Lily?" Albus asked, searching her eyes as he dropped the bag between them. She wondered if he could see her behind what she was doing.

 _Keep him from following._

"I'm sorry," were the only words Lily could force through the command as she closed her eyes. Another spell came from her wand. Albus was pushed against the wall, the spell pinning his arms there.

"Fight it, Lily!" he shouted.

Andreas started on her shoulder, tensing in her arms. Lily felt tears welling in her eyes as she picked up the bag.

"This isn't you! Fight it!" he yelled again. "Lily!"

She turned away from him, walking out the door, her feet moving to the directions of the voice in her head. Her muscles hurt as she tried to fight back with every step. Andreas cried. She strapped the bag across her chest, pulling out the blanket and wrapping him up. She had walked the length of the road, heading into the forest when he settled again.

Lily kept hoping someone would stop her. Her dad and Ron were gone. Imogen… Imogen would surely realize she couldn't sleep away from Andreas and they would come home. They would find her before anything bad happened.

She continued these hopes as she stepped through the woods, hearing an owl hoot. She saw the white wolf, standing back in the trees, his green eye glinting in the moonlight as he watched her pass.

Ahead, sitting on a large rock, was a man. He smiled as she approached, standing.

"Very good," he said, a heavy Scottish brogue. "Now, give me the boy."

The voice echoed in her head at the same time he said it. Lily's eyes widened. _No, not Andreas_ , something deep inside growled. Her muscles fought her, but Lily gripped tighter to Andreas's soft body.

"Come, give him to me," the man said, reaching his arms out.

 _Go ahead, do it,_ the thought came.

"No!" Lily shouted, closing her eyes and shaking.

Silence settled over them as Lily buried her face into the bundle in her arms. "No," she repeated quietly. "No, no, _no._ "

When Lily looked back up, the man was examining her. Considering her. "I suppose he needs a mother," he said. "Let me see the bag," he commanded.

Lily felt tears pool on her cheek as she handed it over. He went through, taking the more utilitarian items—diapers and bottles—but threw rattles and toy balls aside. He took the can, examining it in his hands then tossed that as well. Next he grabbed onto the lion.

"That's Andy's favorite," Lily said quickly. "He won't fall to sleep without it."

The man looked at her, narrowing his eyes, then put it into a pile with the other things before leaving the duffle bag as well. Last, he snatched the blanket from around Andreas. "We have enough of those," he said, letting the tenderly stitched fabric fall to the murky ground at his feet. He waved his wand at the stack he had separated and they all vanished. Lily licked her lips, hoping she would see the lion again.

He pulled out a flat rock from his pocket, tapping it until it gave a faint glow. "Touch it," he said. Lily reached out, despite the pain in her arms from trying to stop herself. "And hold onto him tight. We don't want anything to happen to him."

* * *

Imogen stared at the ceiling, James's arm draped across her, in blissful silence. No baby was going to start crying and interrupt them. No one was going to need them to help clean up, or set up, or make decisions. They were alone and making decent use of it, too.

"We really should go get something to eat," Imogen said.

"It's past ten," James said with a grin. He moved over to her again, his fingers brushing her skin gently. "Not much will be open anymore."

"That's why we should have gone to eat an hour ago when I first suggested it," Imogen said with a chuckle.

James hummed, his lips against her neck. "I rather like the feast I have here, thank you," he replied.

"Yes, well, I'm fairly famished," Imogen said. "That wasn't innuendo," she added as James glared at her.

"We'll splurge on room service," James told her. He moved, pushing back her hair with his fingers as Imogen placed her hands on his chest. "Let's just have one more go at giving Andy a little sister."

Imogen laughed. "Is that what we've been doing?"

"Has no one explained that process to you?" James asked.

Imogen playfully slapped his arm. "That's not what I meant. I just wasn't aware a sibling was part of the plan."

"Are you saying you don't want any more?" James asked seriously.

"No," Imogen said. She looked at her hands, tracing the lines of James's torso. "Someday, probably." She looked back into James's eyes. They were so earnest, so honest. "Just not right away. We're still not out of the woods with everything."

"I'm okay in the woods, so long as I get to be there with you."

James always did have a knack for saying cheesy things, Imogen thought. He was quite good at it. And no matter how cheesy they got, Imogen always knew he meant them. "Did you ever hear anything about Clive?"

James let out a sigh, settling beside Imogen, running his fingers up and down her side. "No," James said. "I'm starting to think that's a good thing, actually."

"Why do you say that?" Imogen said.

James's jaw tensed. "Considering what happened to the other two who were found," James pointed out. "Clive was smart. And his wife was nothing, if not clever. I bet they had their own contingency plans."

Imogen nodded. She'd liked Clive's wife. Etta Wallace was energetic and busy. As an artist, she kept her own studio wherever they traveled. She settled Imogen in when they arrived in Scotland and didn't leave that night until she'd remembered a dozen little things she thought would be helpful with the transitions. Imogen hoped her and Clive were safe.

"Alright, I really do need food," Imogen said, sitting up abruptly as James moaned. "Food first, then we can talk other plans."

Imogen dressed as James leaned back and watched with a smirk. "Come on then," she said, zipping up her jeans.

Their darkened room became bright and both of them turned to the stag patronus that burst through the wall, lighting the space. "Come home _now_ ," it said, then disappeared into tendrils of light.

Imogen looked over, but James had already burst into action, throwing back the covers and dressing quickly. Imogen gathered all their things, leaving more than they owed on the side table. It would have to suffice.

* * *

They landed in a clearing of woods. The trees were different than those around their home in Maryland. "Wand," the man said and Lily handed it over. Andreas was crying again. Lily could only assume the Portkey had been uncomfortable for him. She hoped he didn't understand. _Merlin, please don't understand_ , she thought as she followed the man into the woods. There he placed his hand on a large tree. The trunk opened, leaving a space for all of them. It reminded Lily of the elevator at the Ministry as it lowered into the ground. They didn't go far, but when the door opened, they entered one of the most decadent entryways she'd ever been in.

Two chairs were covered in the deepest blue fabric and flanked a large portrait of a pretty blond woman, though she didn't move. Her eyes seemed to follow Lily as the man lead the way through the corridors. Lily looked around. No windows, she noted. They passed a polished wooden table for ten and a chandelier hanging over it. They passed a few other doors and on their left was a study, several large frames that looked almost like paintings. One was of their Maryland home.

At the far end of the corridor, he lead Lily through a door. Inside was a picturesque nursery. Striped walls had little figurines of fairies fluttering all around, the grass mural etched along the bottom seemed to sway as the flowers all turned towards them. At the far end was a pristine white crib, a blue blanket folded and hanging over the edge. In stacks on top of the changing table beside the crib were the items he had vanished, the little yellow lion on the far right, smiling over to her.

The man pointed his wand at Lily and she closed her eyes, turning to shield Andreas, but instead found herself free of the second set of thoughts. Her body shook worse now, her lip trembled.

"Your name is Lily?" the man asked.

"Who are you?" she countered, more tremor to her voice than she wanted him to hear.

"We'll discuss that another day," he said.

"Why am I here?"

The man gave her another appraising glance that made her feel naked in front of him.

"Get some sleep," he said. "I'll have your room made up for you tomorrow."

Lily didn't say anything as Andreas buried his face into her shirt, his spit soaking on her shoulder. Lily didn't turn to him until the man had turned on his heel and left the nursery, closing the door behind him. "Shhhhh," she said, swaying, though she shook so much she was sure she couldn't be helping. She took her own deep, steadying breaths, picturing how her mum and Hermione were both thrown and trying to remember if she saw any blood. If she saw them breathe. She looked around the room. Here, too, there were not any windows.

Andreas took in deep, dramatic breaths, his hands grasping to her clothes as he rubbed his eyes against Lily. He was going to be asleep soon. Lily walked quietly back to the door, softly turning the handle and pulling back. It was locked.

Lily walked over to the crib, taking the lion and laying Andreas on the mattress, placing the lion near him. She squatted down holding her hand through the rails, taking hold of Andreas's little hand between two of her fingers. Andreas seemed to be out of tears and had transitioned into nonsense babble as Lily let tears fall quietly.

The man was probably listening, Lily thought. She had to keep the lion at all costs. The tin was gone. She had no idea if they could figure out where she was. She didn't even know if anyone had been able to help the others. She hoped her spell wasn't too strong with Albus. If he could get free, at least he could check on their mum and aunt immediately. He could find a way to get to James and Imogen.

"They'll find us," she said to Andreas. He leaned forward, taking her fingers into his gummy mouth.

"Once upon a time," she started. "There was a little prince. He was everyone's favorite and the whole kingdom had a great deal of hope for his future. But nearby there was another ruler of another kingdom. This king was older than the little prince. As old as the little prince's parents, even. He perhaps saw himself in the little prince. Both had dark hair, though the little prince had his father's eyes, and the King's were blue. One day he came in and wanted to take the little prince. He made the little prince's servant girl execute a great treason."

Lily pressed her lips together at this, stifling a sob. She cleared her throat. "She hoped those she left behind were well, but she took the prince and followed the king. The king lead them to their room, leaving them alone, locking them into the room decorated just for the prince."

Andreas's hand still gripped hers, his eyes closed again, fast asleep. Lily watched his chest rise and fall, rise and fall over and over.

"The servant girl wanted badly to say how sorry she was. For being caught by the king," Lily said, a little softer. "But she knew the only thing she could do now is take care of her little prince."

Lily paused and wiped at her nose with her free arm. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

* * *

James's mind cycled through the possibilities. Was someone hurt? Did Atteberry learn their location? The charms they had on the house would have made intrusion nearly impossible. Even if Atteberry did know, the laws would have required he receive permission from the United States Council of Magic to proceed. They apparated to the lawn and ran up to the house, entering the old portion. "Dad?" James called loudly, the sitting room empty. "Mum?"

They apparated across the house, finding themselves in the midst of a family circle. Harry and Ginny both stood at opposite ends of the room, concern etched deeply in every feature. Tears streamed down Ginny's face. Albus looked ill, standing at the mantle of the fireplace. Aunt Hermione sat, Uncle Ron holding ice on a spot on the back of their head.

"Imogen, James," Ginny burst out, tears refreshing as she stepped over. It was Imogen she took hold of, a hand on each shoulder. "It's Andreas."

Imogen was shaking her head. "No, no," she shook her head.

James didn't wait, running up the steps toward their room. "He's gone," James heard from behind him. He didn't believe it. He refused to believe it.

James burst into their room, walking the perimeters as though the space would change if he did. The crib was empty. The blanket gone. His ears buzzed as he heard Imogen wailing below. James dug the heels of his hands into his eyes. This had to be a nightmare. One of Imogen's nightmares, she was always talking about.

James walked numbly back down the stairs, certain he was going to wake up any moment. At the bottom, Imogen had sunk to her knees, Ginny wrapped around her, the two sobbing together. James looked to his dad, but Harry appeared just as lost as he felt.

"Where's Lily?" James asked. "She was supposed to keep him safe."

"We think someone cursed her," Ron said. "Imperius, from the sounds of it."

James wiped a hand down his face, wondering why he hadn't woken up yet. This was impossible. "How?"

"We don't know," Harry said. "We sent an owl to Emily. Hopefully we'll hear from her soon."

"What happened, exactly?"

Harry recounted. It was surreal for James to hear him brief them on the abduction of their own son. It sounded too much like any other case, coming from his mouth.

Lily came over to the older side of the house. She seemed upset. Ginny and Hermione assumed it had to do with Lorcan, when she suddenly jinxed and cursed them, effectively knocking both out and leaving them there.

That was when Albus picked up the story. "She wasn't herself. It was like sometimes they were her words, but then they weren't," he said. "Lily took my wand and broke it. Then she made me put the lion and blanket and other things into a bag for her—"

"You _packed a bag_?" James demanded.

"I was trying to buy some time, since Mum and—"

"You didn't stop her?" James felt hot around the neck. He moved closer and Albus looked nervous. "You should have stopped her!"

"James," Harry said, reaching out to touch his shoulder. James shrugged it off.

"I couldn't," Albus said. "I would have never gotten close enough."

"Or have you just grown too comfortable sitting back and watching as everyone else makes the sacrifices?" James shouted at him.

"James, calm down," Ron instructed.

James grabbed Albus's robes in both fists.

"You should have tried!" He pushed Albus back into the wall. "You should have died trying!"

"You weren't here," Albus shouted back, putting his hands between James's, pushing his wrists apart and shoving James back.

"James! Albus!" Ginny shouted at the two as they fell into a brawl. James was knocked backwards, falling to the ground, using his legs to trip up Albus. James moved over Albus and pinned his arms with a knee on each side. James had always been more physically adept. He ignored Albus's attempts to throw him off and threw a right cross, hitting Albus across the nose. Albus fell back as James wound his arm to go at it again.

Hermione screamed. Ron and Harry both tried pulling James off as Albus used his now freed arms to cover his bloodied face.

"This is _your fault_ ," James spat at Albus, elbowing Ron, and trying to fend off Harry, who nearly had James's arm twisted behind him.

Arms stopped pulling at him, but with one strong jerk, James was pulled back and up. He dangled it midair, still screaming obscenities at Albus.

"Shut it!" Imogen yelled at him.

James looked to his left, realizing it was his wife, her hand towards him, holding him here. He sneered at Albus. "Put me down, Imogen!"

"No!" she shouted, shaking.

"He's the reason our son is gone," James said, the tears falling as Harry helped Albus to his feet. Albus cupped his hand under the blood coming from his nose. Harry used his wand to summon a handkerchief, helping Albus raise it to the source.

"He is not!" Imogen countered. James looked at her. It had been years since he'd seen her this furious. More furious than when he flew with Andreas. "You are so blind with jealousy you don't see that he gave us the one shot to find them."

"Imo—"

"The lion, James!"

Even as she said it, Andreas's fussing came through on the bear. It began with cries and Lily's hushing. Everyone turned their attention to the sound. Imogen let James down as she was distracted. He gave one glance at Imogen, then at Albus, then swallowed as Lily's voice came through. She had been crying. The story didn't make sense at first. James thought it was just to calm Andreas. Hermione lowered the ice as she leaned forward, her eyes narrowed intently.

When Lily described the king in the story, Hermione hopped up. "Paper," she said. Imogen turned to one of the side tables, pulling out a sheet and a quill. Hermione used her wand, tapping it to the quill's tip. It wrote feverishly across the page, copying the words emitting from the bear word for word.

"Dark hair, blue eyes," James muttered to himself.

Ginny covered her face as Lily talked of treason and not knowing if they were well. It was the apologies that struck a nail through James's heart. In that moment the realization that he lost his son and his sister became too much and he found himself reverting back to the belief that this was a nightmare. Harry paced anxiously by the end. Albus walked across the room, into the kitchen, and a moment later the back door closed.

If James thought Imogen had finished with him, he was wrong.

"Do not push away the only people who can help us," she demanded, her eyes dangerous, her voice low.

"Imogen, he should have—"

"Do _not_ put your pride above finding our son," she added. James swallowed. He found himself lost for words. "This is not about favorites and it is not some kind of match of wits between you and Albus. If you can't stay focused, then leave."

Imogen turned and picked up the bear, heading up the stairs. Ginny gave James a look, then followed Imogen.

James didn't move for several moments. None of the others did either. He looked around and they all avoided his eye. He turned, going out the kitchen and stepping onto the porch.

Albus stood to the northwest corner of the house. He held an ax and grabbed a log, setting it on the stump in front of him. With a swing, he lodged the ax into the wood and yanked to finish splitting it. James walked closer. Albus still had blood spread across his face, drying quickly. Tears ran down his cheeks behind his square frame glasses.

Albus caught James's eye and his face twisted. He leaned on the ax.

"She was fighting it," Albus said. "I thought she'd come out of it."

James didn't say anything, but leaned back against the base of the porch.

"I keep trying to think of what I should have done, but everything ends just as bad. I move towards her, I end up like Mum and Hermione and no one finds us until Dad and Ron get home. I manage to get to Lily, but hurt Andreas in the process."

"You couldn't win," James admitted to himself quietly.

Albus shook his head. "I'm sorry, James." He wiped his nose with his sleeve and threw down the ax, sinking to sit on the large stump.

"I needed someone to blame," James said, crossing his arms. "You were just an easy target. It's not your fault."

James moved and shared the stump with Albus, who wiped away the fresh tears.

"It might also have to do with you knowing about everything," James muttered. "They trusted you."

"It wasn't because they trusted me," Albus said. "It's because I can't do anything else."

James looked up at the stars. The sky was too calm to be right for everything else going on. "You've always been able to do all sorts of things that are beyond the rest of us. It's better than having to constantly live up to Dad's reputation."

Albus turned towards James, a puzzled look on his face. "What makes you think I don't understand what that's like?" he asked. James shrugged noncommittally. "I am literally the only person who knows exactly what you mean by that. The only difference between you and me is that I also had an older brother to live up to, too."

James looked at Albus, surprised by the comment. Albus had always held an air of superiority. He was the brains and James always figured Albus only saw him as the bronze. He was watching Albus's face, but Albus was looking out, narrowing his eyes. James turned his head to following Albus's glance. "What is it?"

"Do you see that wolf?"

James looked into the woods. Just past the first layer of tree trunks was a white wolf, pacing back and forth, looking towards them. "Dad's charms are probably keeping him from coming through."

"No, it's not that," Albus said, standing, walking slowly across the lawn. "It's got Lily's bag across it's back."

James stood, running ahead of Albus, grabbing his arm. "You don't have a wand," he reminded Albus, who stopped.

James inched his way forward, watching as the wolf huffed and turned, walking back and forth, back and forth. It wasn't acting like a normal wolf. It didn't sniff around, but seemed intent on where it wanted to go.

"Get Dad," James said.

Albus moved towards the house, bounding up the steps. James walked slowly and soon Harry joined him.

"You go around from the west," Harry said. "Give it a wide berth. Quietly. I'll be the distraction."

As soon as Harry stepped across the threshold of the charm's boundaries the wolf stopped, turning towards him, lowering to a pouncing stance.

James moved a little farther down, slowly crossing one foot over the other, making his way through the trees.

"What are you here for?" Harry asked, eyes narrowed. Little sparks of white flittered from his wand's tip. "You better make your purpose clear real quick."

The wolf grew, the hair lessening and the man revealing himself with a blanket of white hair on his head, though he couldn't have been older than forty. He had a wand himself, the bag with a corner of Grandma Weasley's quilt hanging out the side draped across his body. "Take me to James," he said, an American accent. James knew that if he could see the man's face, he'd see one green eye, one brown.

Harry wasn't wasting a moment, sending a stunning spell towards the man. "No, Dad!" James ran forward and blocked it from hitting the animagus.

The man turned around. "James," he said, a grim sort of smile twitching.

"Who is this?" Harry asked, wand still raised.

"Dad, this is Clive," James said, staring at him in disbelief.

* * *

 **A/N:** I really do try and keep my stories free of these... but in the last chapter I got some GREAT reviews that were also anonymous, I thought I'd respond this way. Mostly some of the questions should be answered in the chapter here. There was a lot of confusion over the imperius, then jumping ahead. Some of that will be filled in, but there was a reason Rosemerta wasn't known to be under the imperius for a full year... when not fulfilling Draco's wishes, she was going about life as usual. So... in case that wasn't clear...

Also, to address a comment from Lisa... to me it's never been that Lily is taking over. I skipped the months in the story because not much happens, but I always thought of her as spending most of her time during those months with Devin and maybe Emily. She helps, but she's not constantly around. James and Imogen are responsible parents who don't just use everyone around them to take care of Andreas. That said, a seven month old is going to have their own reasons for their favorites that have very little to do with who cares for their needs most. My nephew was (and is) that way with my dad. He likes the rest of us just fine. But if my dad is around, that's it... it's like the rest of us don't exist. It's not offensive (and I don't think James would think of it that way), it just is what it is with kids that young. (That said, I know what you mean about the potential for pitting children against their parents and really overstepping boundaries.) The main reason to point it out, in my mind, was to show that Imogen really was taking her worry a little too far. Especially where it IS an activity that James and Andreas share especially.

Please keep in mind that I do reply to all reviews that are given while signed in! If you've been reading along and haven't reviewed, I'd love to hear what you're thinking at this point! Thanks all! :)


	9. The Island

_**The Island**_

"Can I make you some tea?" Hermione asked after setting a plate of leftovers in front of Clive at the table. "Or coffee?"

The contents of the bag were laid out like evidence. Toys and some rusty tin Clive insisted had been removed from the bag. James kept the quilt in his arms. He ran one hand over the soft fabric, trying to brush away the dirt.

"Coffee, please," Clive said, digging into the food.

"You sit, sweetheart," Ron instructed Hermione, taking over with the coffee pot.

Harry came back into the kitchen, followed by Imogen and Ginny, the latter with her arm around Imogen. Imogen clung to the bear figurine.

"Anything else from Lily?" James asked her.

Imogen shook her head, taking the chair beside James. James looked down at Imogen as she leaned over, reaching a hand beside him and petting the quilt as he had a moment before. James closed his eyes and kissed her forehead and put his arm around her.

"Thanks," Clive said as Ron placed a mug in front of him.

"Where did you get the bag?" Harry finally asked.

"Wrong place to start," Clive said, taking a bite of chicken. He wiped his hands and looked at Harry. Clive seemed aware of his rapt audience, though his focus stayed on Harry. "My wife was taken from our house."

"Etta?" Imogen asked. "When you disappeared eight months ago?"

"Almost exactly," Clive said, taking another bite. "I knew if I went to the federation they would make me go underground and try and take care of finding Etta without me. I'm surprised they let you find your own hideout."

"They didn't," James responded. "But I didn't have to follow their orders anymore."

"Fair," Clive said. "Benefits of retirement, I guess."

"And you haven't found Etta?" Imogen asked.

Clive shook his head. "I was the one that tipped off some of the Federation on Robert Harris as a possible suspect. Scum of the earth. Certainly not a loss that he died but… it couldn't have been him."

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"They searched his premises. Found a few dozen illegal ventures, but nothing else. Nothing on Etta or Roma or Baldo. Nothing at all."

"And you're sure whoever is behind it still has Etta?" James asked.

"Absolutely," Clive answered. "With the other two murders, they were killed elsewhere then dumped somewhere very public. They wanted us to know. Nothing traceable either, so they're smart. I think if Etta were dead, the federation would find her body."

James was shocked Clive could speak about it so matter-of-factly. He thought about Imogen and if this had been her… he thought about Andreas. No, James couldn't talk about it that way. Then again, Etta had been gone for the better part of a year. Clive had obviously been thinking through every aspect.

"What have you been doing all this time?" James asked.

Clive sat back, holding the coffee mug and sipping at it. "Well, to start I had to ditch the federation."

"They don't know you're an animagus," James said.

Clive smiled at him. "Always keep a few cards close to your chest, Jamie boy," Clive said.

"But aren't you on the registry?" This from Ron.

"Twenty years ago the United States banned the Animagus registry," Hermione replied.

"It was a pretty big political point voted on by their council," Albus added.

"And have you found anything out?" Ginny redirected the conversation back to Clive.

"Not as much as I'd like. They're here in the states now, if they weren't the whole time, but I keep getting strange leads. There were reports about the Potters going into hiding and I wanted to see what was really going on. Had to do with your Minister or some such supposedly, but I figured if Imogen had been taken perhaps you were doing the same as me. That maybe we could work together. Besides, you were somewhat easier to trace since I knew who I was looking for."

"Why didn't you approach before now?"

"I've tried," Clive said. "Damn good protection charms. Couldn't get through, even as a wolf. And then most of you never seemed to leave. Ran into your sister quite a bit, though."

"Lily?" Harry asked.

"Seemed to like moving around a bit more. I'm guessing she's not as settled as the rest of you?"

Ginny looked down at the table, shaking her head.

"Well, I couldn't just appear to her. She didn't know me from Adam, so I kept revisiting, hoping to catch James. I was in the woods tonight when she was walking past with your kid. Seemed odd, so I followed."

Harry leaned forward now. "Where did she go?"

"Down the road and through the woods about a mile," he answered. "She was slow going, actually. Stopped where a man was waiting. I couldn't get a good look. Kept moving around to try. He pulled everything out of the bag. Threw all of that on the ground and the rest disappeared."

"What else was in the bag, Al?" Harry asked.

"Just necessities," Albus answered. "And the lion."

"What's with the can?" Ginny asked.

"It's Lily's," Albus said, shrugging. "She made me go into her room and add it to the bag."

"Lorcan and Lily used to use those to talk," Imogen said quietly. Everyone looked more intently at the tin. "She wanted a way to talk to us."

"So they didn't know what the lion was," James added. "That's why she used the story."

"What about Lily and Andreas?" Harry brought them back. "Where are they?"

"That I can't tell you," Clive said with a sigh. "Whoever it was made a portkey. She was resisting when told to touch it and I tried to get to them, but they were gone before I could."

Everyone sat in silence. There would be more to discuss, more to figure out. Clive had only eaten half the plate of food, though he looked at it now. He finished off his coffee and set the mug down. James pulled Imogen into him a little tighter. Lily had tried. Through everything she'd tried. And the only slight comfort in their son missing was that Lily was there to care for him.

Tears fell down Imogen's face again. She wiped at them.

"I should have let you give him another kiss," James whispered in her ear.

* * *

Lily slept slumped against the crib. Her fingers hung from the rails. Her entire body ached as Andreas squealed. Lily's eyes fluttered open, seeing a darkly dressed figure to her left.

She started the rest of the way awake and pushed herself up, seeing the empty crib beside her. She looked over, every nerve on edge. The man who had brought them here had Andreas in front of him, sitting on the changing table with a fresh new set of clothes.

"You are handsome, aren't you," he said.

Andreas saw Lily and reached out towards her.

The man turned. "Good morning," he said with a smile.

Lily carefully stepped forward. "Please, let me have him," she said quietly.

The man picked up Andreas under the arms, lifting him high in the air. Andreas laughed as the man turned towards Lily, holding Andreas there at his side. After a moment being settled, Andreas reached for her again. The man moved forward and didn't seem concerned as Lily reached out, taking Andreas from him.

"He sure likes his mum, doesn't he?"

"I'm his aunt," Lily corrected him.

"Not here," he said calmly.

There was a heavier tone to the statement. It was a command. She touched Andreas's face with the back of her hand and smoothed his hair with her fingers.

"Pretty happy little man, isn't he?"

"Usually," Lily answered. She wanted to tell him to stop talking about Andreas. Not to call him _little man_ or seem pleased with him. But she still wasn't sure why they were here and what the expectations were. Or the consequences if those weren't fulfilled.

"I didn't want to wake you," he said, putting his hands into his pockets. "He needed changing though. I have a couple things to take care of, but his bottle is here."

He held out the bottle with formula already in it and warmed. Lily tentatively reached out and took it.

"You don't have to worry," the man said.

"Who are you?" she asked, not giving Andreas the bottle yet.

"I need to know if I can trust you first," he said.

"Well, then what do I call you?"

He thought for a moment. "Eoin," he replied. "Is there anything you needed Lily? I can have a house elf bring you breakfast. Are eggs and toast agreeable?"

Lily couldn't reconcile the command to kill with the same person in front of her. She nodded, certain she wouldn't eat anything that came her way.

He smiled, reaching out a friendly hand and squeezed Lily's shoulder. She pulled back and his smile fell. "I'll be back when I'm finished," he said, then hurried out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Lily saw the rocking chair. She reached into the crib, grabbing the lion and sitting, setting it beside her on the chair's arm. Andreas fussed, wanting the bottle. Lily kept it out of his reach, twisting the top off and sniffing the contents. It seemed normal enough, but she wasn't sure. If she didn't feed Andreas, he would certainly suffer, but what if the contents were much worse? She couldn't help but wonder if Eoin's demeanor of kindness was one to lull her into a false sense of safety here.

Lily tipped the bottle to her lips, drinking a couple gulps of the liquid. She grimaced, but swallowed it down. Andreas was in full tantrum by the time Lily recapped the bottle. "Not yet," she told him, adjusting him on her lap. "Not yet, little snitch. Let's wait and see if your milk makes Aunt Lily sick first," she said. "Then hopefully you can have some."

This didn't help much as he tugged at her shirt. She looked at her watch, making Andreas wait fifteen minutes before she gave him the rest of the bottle, hoping she wasn't making a mistake. "Eoin will be back," she said as though talking to Andreas. She hoped someone was listening to her. She wished she had the tin. Maybe that wouldn't have made a difference, but at least she could have a sense of if they did or didn't hear her. Right now, she was just talking into the void.

"Eoin says I'm your mummy here, Andy," Lily said. "Isn't that silly? Your mummy is at home and I know she misses you. Your mum, Imogen, and your daddy, James. They love you, little snitch."

Andy watched her with large eyes as he kept drinking.

"Mum and Dad are going to find us, Andy," Lily whispered. "We just have to find a way to help them, okay?"

There was a crack and standing in front of Lily was the smallest house elf she had ever seen. James had shown her how to get food at Hogwarts her second year and she would go down to the kitchen often enough to know several dozen of the house elves by name.

"Master said to bring you breakie, Miss," the little house elf squeaked.

"Thank you," Lily said. "What's your name?"

"Master calls me Comet, Miss," she replied with a bow.

"Thank you, Comet."

"Master says I is your house elf now," Comet said, still in her deep bow. "He says I is to do whatever you says to Comet."

Lily's heart picked up. "Take Andreas and I out of the house," she said.

Comet stumbled a moment. "I is not allowed to, Miss," Comet said. "Master said anything mistress wants, but no leaving and no owls, Miss."

Lily took a deep breath. She should have figured he'd cover this. "Well, thank you, Comet," she said.

"Anything else Mistress needs?" Comet asked hopefully.

"I'll let you know," Lily said.

"Thank you, Miss," Comet bowed again and left.

Lily stared at the tray with food. Sausage and eggs and toast. She was certainly hungry, but a part of her couldn't shake the idea that Eoin had poisoned something.

"I'll just have the toast," she muttered to herself. Without any butter, she wasn't sure how it could have been poisoned. "Just the toast," she reiterated to herself and picked up the first piece.

An hour later Eoin came back. He had a toy ball that he enticed Andreas with, though Andreas we more interested in laying on Lily's shoulder than taking the little green ball. "I'll just put this with his other toys then," Eoin said as Lily kept her eye on him, rocking back and forth. "Why don't I show you around a bit?"

Lily stood with Andreas and followed through each room. He didn't take her into the study. "There won't be anything of interest to you in there," he said. "But as long as I'm home, you will have full run of the house. I'll have you and Andreas safely in the nursery while I'm gone. Comet introduced herself?"

"Yes," Lily said shortly.

He opened the second door on the right of a long hallway. "This is your room," he said.

Lily didn't step inside, despite his hand ushering her to do so. "I'd rather sleep in the same room as Andreas," she said.

"Don't be ridiculous. You need your own room," he said. Eoin reached out a hand and grasped Lily's upper arm, nudging her in a little more forcefully. "If the clothes don't fit just tell Comet. She's a good seamstress. She can take your measurements and make them all work for you."

The toast from the morning wasn't sitting well and, even if the other food wasn't poisoned, she was suddenly glad that's all she'd had to eat. She walked slowly around the room. There was striped wallpaper, similar to that in the nursery, only it didn't have little magical creatures or scenes moving within it and it was blue, like the chairs in the entrance. There was a large vanity space, with a gilded mirror and what looked to be antique brushes and makeup sets.

"Rosewood and ivory," Eoin said proudly as Lily ran a finger along the top. "Only the best."

Lily looked back at him for a moment. As she pulled open the closet doors she saw just how many clothes he had meant. Comet would be busy for ages if she were to adjust all of these. Most of them were dresses. Classy is the best word Lily could come up with, and Lily had never really considered herself classy. She could hold her own at the annual galas for Quidditch, but these sort of daily clothes reminded her of someone that was prim and proper. Not her. Her eyes teared up.

"What do you want with us?" Lily asked, the emotion clear.

Eoin leaned against the door jamb. "To make you happy," he said.

"Going home would make me happy," she said looking at him.

His face slowly became red. "No," he growled, then cleared his throat, forcing a smile. "You'll be happy here. Andreas will be happy here. He'll have everything."

"Please—"

"I said _no!_ " he shouted.

Lily turned away, holding Andreas closer.

"If you need anything, just let me know," Eoin said. "Dinner will be ready at five. You can join me."

He turned, still red faced, and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Lily sunk onto the mattress, trying to stifle her tears as Andreas clung to her. She rocked him in her arms, wondering how they were ever going to leave.

* * *

Little had been figured out over the weekend. Emily arrived early Sunday morning. No one had slept and several of them fell into tears as Emily did. She confessed that her and Lily had been a little less worried about getting drunk and gave the best description she could of a man who had been with Lily when Emily came looking for her. "I settled the tab and by the time I got out there, it seemed like he was just helping her, you know? Unless it was before she got there."

"Do you remember _anything_ else about him?" Harry asked.

Emily's eyes shifted as she thought for a while. "He had a Scottish accent," she replied.

Clive and James both let out a breath. It confirmed exactly when Lily had been put under the curse, though it didn't narrow down their suspicions of who it was. The federation knew it was someone connected to the Scottish incident. That still left open the possibility of any number of family members to those already in Azkaban.

Monday morning, Ginny hugged Albus tightly in front of the fireplace. "We'll open the floo every weekend, if you want," she reassured him. "And we'll send a message if anything new happens."

The night before Albus talked about not going back at all. There was a row over it, ending in Harry giving him a long list of reasons they needed him at the Ministry now more than ever. The top being to pass along the things they needed to know to Broker, who had the means of investigating some of the Scottish leads from the case James had worked on for the Federation. Albus relented and packed to go home as planned.

James and Imogen were in the room to see Albus off, though the others were all with Clive in his Animagus form, looking at a couple spots he'd heard buzzings of. It was agreed that those who might be recognized because of their work with the federation would need to stay away from these discovery efforts. Clive made a good guide in wolf form, but since James and Imogen couldn't both fit under the invisibility cloak, they agreed they would stay together at the house and listen for Lily.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you to tell your grandparents what happened?" Ginny added.

"No, we should close the floo as soon as possible. And I'll send an owl if Broker has anything," Albus said. He turned to Imogen hugging her. "I'm sorry, again."

"Don't be," Imogen said. "We love you, Al."

Albus turned to James and James stepped in, clapping Albus's back and holding him tight. "Thanks for all your help," he said into his ear. And Albus let out a breath.

His expression was tight as he pulled back. Just as he leaned down to pick up his bag, the fire in the hearth turned green.

Ginny, James, and Albus all had their wands out immediately. Imogen lifted her hand, though James stepped in front of her, his arm outstretched. James looked to Ginny. "Mum?"

"I don't know," she said, shakily.

They were only attached to The Burrow. Her eyes were focused and full of fear. James knew why. Whoever was about to come through would have had to go through Grandma and Grandpa Weasley first.

Lorcan landed on the hearth's stone and the others all relaxed, lowering their wands as he dusted himself off, looking around. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he said. "Mrs. Weasley told me Albus was going to come through, and I wasn't sure I could get here quickly if I didn't come before it closed."

He had an easy smile about him. It seemed as though he were trying to hold it back as it continued to widen.

"Aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon?" Ginny asked, putting her wand away.

"Er," Lorcan scratched his head and let out a breath. "Well, the wedding… it was called off."

James looked to Imogen who tilted her head, looking curiously at Lorcan. "Called off?" she asked.

"Yeah, well it's a long story," he replied. "I'll explain in a bit, but… I actually needed to talk to Lily first. Is she around?"

All four of them stayed frozen on the spot, silence settling over the room. Ginny was the first to move. She put a hand on Lorcan's shoulder, looking him right in the eyes. "Lorcan, why don't you come sit down."

* * *

Lorcan sat alone in the living room, leaning onto his knees with the tin can in his hands. He clenched and unclenched his jaw. Ginny kept a motherly arm around him as they explained what happened two days before. Then she lead James and Imogen into the kitchen when he asked for a few minutes. Imogen peeked into the living room every quarter hour.

"Should I go talk with him again?" Imogen asked James, who stood right behind her.

"You're his best friend," James said, putting a hand on each of her shoulders from behind. "You know better than me."

Imogen nodded. "Keep an ear out with the bear," she instructed, though she knew all of them had an ear out now. No one wanted to miss a word.

Imogen turned to grab a tray of bread and cheese Ginny put together, taking it in and setting it on the table in front of Lorcan. He didn't move, didn't look at her. Imogen pulled her skirt underneath as she sat beside him on the couch.

"I know it's jarring," Imogen said.

"I shouldn't be saying so to you," Lorcan replied. "It's Andreas, too. And Lily's your sister."

"So what happened with Megra?"

Lorcan took a deep breath and slumped back, still holding tight to the tin can. "I, er… I couldn't marry her," he said. "I should have broke it off weeks before, but my dad told me I needed to be sure. That everyone has cold feet at some point. And you know me. I don't make decisions quickly, really."

"But the day of...?" Imogen asked.

Lorcan shrugged apologetically. "I actually, er, heard from Lily around one that morning," Lorcan said, lifting the tin. "I couldn't sleep. You know, the closer it all got the more Megra made little digs at my mum. Lysander snapped at her about it once and then she had a go at him too.

"I started thinking about the first time I invited Lily to dinner when we were officially dating. Mum talked about something completely ridiculous and not at all the type of conversation you have with company. I knew Lily had grown up with her, but I was still embarrassed and Lily got mad at me for it. Told me off for apologizing for the things Mum said."

Lorcan gave a half smile. Imogen had the distinct impression that everything he was saying was built up to say to Lily.

"And I never expected a wife that loved everything about my family, but I wanted one that at least appreciated them for who they were, you know?"

Imogen didn't really know. Her in-laws were her family in more ways than one. But she nodded.

"Anyway, I was thinking about that and… Lily started talking. She—" Lorcan licked his lips and looked down. "—she made me realize I didn't have to settle. I didn't say anything back because I thought I needed to talk to Megra before I told Lily anything. But I should have come."

"Lorcan, you—"

"No, Imogen, I should have come," he said, looking at her, a tortured expression coming over him. "I didn't want to leave Mum and Dad to deal with the fallout, but I should have. I should have written a note and left right then. I… I would have been able to stop this."

"No, you couldn't," Imogen said. "Imperius is undetectable. James remind me of that fact when I was saying I should have noticed before we left that night."

"But if anyone could have gotten to her beyond it, I could have," Lorcan said, looking down at the tin in his hands again.

Imogen couldn't refute that. Whether or not it would have be enough, there was no saying now.

"And what if I never get to tell her how I feel because I was so damned worried about letting Megra down in the best way possible?"

"How did Megra take it?" Imogen asked.

"Not well," Lorcan said. "I went to her house right then and woke her up to tell her it was over. She begged for the first two hours, then started in on Lily."

"You told her about what Lily said?"

"Do I look like an idiot?" Lorcan asked. "No, but she's had her suspicions about how I felt towards Lily for a while."

"Well, then I can't blame her there."

"I can," Lorcan replied. "She called Lily a slag who was beneath me and her. I told her to shut her fat mouth. That's when the jinxing started."

Imogen laughed for the first time in three day and Lorcan joined her a moment later.

"Mum finally told me that she'd deal with the rest so I could get here. She didn't seem all that torn up about losing Megra, actually."

"Yeah, none of us liked a whole lot either," Imogen admitted. "James spent the whole evening after you two left plotting on how we could break you up and get you to talk to Lily."

Lorcan looked down and smiled. "Well, I have three weeks time off already," he said. "And more time if I need it. So I'll stay, if that's alright?"

"Of course it is. Lily's room is the only spare one at the moment," Imogen said.

"I'll sleep on the couch," Lorcan said.

"Don't be ridiculous, you'll be more comfortable—"

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep surrounded by her that way," Lorcan interrupted her. "Not while she's gone."

Imogen felt the same way with the crib. She had been tempted half a dozen times to have James take it to the attic so she wouldn't have to look at it, but then it almost felt like she was giving up if she did that. Instead, she'd spend an hour vigil each morning standing over it, wishing there were a crying child inside that had woken her.

Imogen reached over and put a hand on Lorcan's back. "It will be good to have you with us."

* * *

"Can we take him on a picnic?" Lily asked Eoin a week after he'd kidnapped them. "Andy needs some fresh air."

Lily spent the first half of the week testing everything Andreas ate and hardly having anything beside. After the third night, she set Comet to sleeping in the nursery, with a command to let Lily know if Eoin went there as well. "Wake me up, if you have to," Lily said. Just sleeping in the expensive suite made her nervous, but it seemed to make Eoin happier and less likely to snap. She was starting to realize that the only way to find more information for the others was to get in Eoin's good graces. And that meant playing house with him.

"Sure," Eoin said. "I can make some time this afternoon. Have Comet pack what you'd like."

He left his finished plate as he backed away from the table and walked near Lily, kissing the top of Andreas's head as he passed. Lily wanted to jinx him. She wanted to pummel him every time he did this, but she'd learned to hide her hand balled into a fist and give a small forced smile that seemed to please Eoin.

Lily wore a green dress that day. Most of them fit alright, though Lily realized right away that whoever had owned them before had more curves than her. Lily had always had a straight frame with a modest bust and absolutely no buttocks. These dresses had been fit to someone with hips and a defined waist. The bust line always hung awkwardly until Comet got to them. Lily went through the closet and chose the ones she actually could stand to wear to narrow down the work.

Comet made life decent here. She was sweet. There were three house elves, from what Comet told Lily, but she'd only met the one. The others worked more fully for Eoin.

"Where does he go all the time?" Lily asked.

Comet opened and closed her mouth and started hitting her own head when any words came out.

"No, stop hitting yourself," Lily said frantically. "You don't have to tell me."

Comet stopped, looking relieved.

Andreas mostly seemed uneffected. Only in the middle of the night, which was when Imogen was the one most often there to rub his back and sing to him, did Andreas seem unconsolable. Lily would cry when she couldn't get him to stop, apologizing to Andreas and whispering promises that he would hear his mum sing again soon.

This would be their first outing. It would be the first time Lily could see the place in daylight and maybe she could find features to share. She had to craft her words more carefully now. Eoin didn't always listen to her and Andreas in the nursery, but had said something when she talked about James and Imogen once, telling Lily she wasn't to mention them in his house. She became more cryptic in the way spoke of them, using the stories. She'd have to change them and be discreet. The last thing she needed was for Eoin to realize what she was doing with the lion. Even if it wasn't working, his reaction could be terrible.

Lily dressed Andreas in a red and yellow outfit for the picnic. "Daddy would like this," she said, the lion sitting next to Andreas on the changing table. "Dressed like Gryffindor. Can you roar like a lion?"

Lily did a growl and Andreas giggled. She repeated it and he giggled again. She picked up Andreas, setting him into the pram and placing the lion near his feet. Lily wasn't sure how close you had to be to the lion for it to work, but maybe something Eoin said would make sense to James where it wouldn't to her. If only the lion picked up on it.

Eoin was ready for them at the door. He stopped Lily and looked through the pram, setting the lion back down as he turned towards her. "You don't have anything you're not supposed to?"

"Like what?" Lily asked.

"Hands up," he said in response.

Lily complied and he patted her sides down, his hands feeling around her thighs as she gritted her teeth, wishing she did have a wand. She certainly wouldn't have wasted time letting him close enough to do this. When he finished he stood in front of her, keeping his hands wrapped around her waist. "Just had to be sure," he said.

Lily nodded and took hold of the pram, following Eoin to the elevator. He carried their basket and walked them calmly around the lawn above, pointing out different features. "There's a great place there to do a garden, if you wanted to in a year or two."

Just the suggestion she would be here that long made Lily swallow and pay closer attention. She didn't know the types of trees that surrounded them, but the woods seemed generic. They followed a trail where little purple flowers grew along the sides. When they turned the final corner, Lily stopped.

Water. Endless water. She felt panic creeping up her spine. Andreas was far too young to side-along apparate. He needed to at least be able to hold onto her tightly, or splinching was more likely than not. Even if they did leave the house, they were trapped.

 _You can make a portkey_ , she reminded herself. It was one of a dozen things her father insisted all his children learn. Lily had thought it a silly manifestation of his paranoia at the time. Most people didn't learn how to make portkeys because in England it was illegal except in extreme cases. Even Harry had to file paperwork if he made one in the field for whatever reason. Still, he insisted they know. She couldn't remember perfectly, but she had picked it up quickly enough. Certainly she could remember again.

"Pretty isn't it?" Eoin asked, as much the happy tour guide as ever.

"Beautiful," Lily agreed.

He reached over and grabbed Lily's hand. She didn't move away from it, worried that if she did he would decide the picnic was over.

"Do you see over there?" he asked, leaning in and pointing in the distance. "Those lighthouses?"

"Yes," Lily said, squinting and shielding her eyes from the sun with a hand. One was red, and slightly to the right was another in black and white. They looked so small from their space on this shore. "Why are there two?" she asked.

"The red one was built in 1792. It managed to stay up through the war in America in the mid nineteenth century, but ended up struck by lightning. The second was built to replace it, but they never tore down the first."

"Interesting," Lily said, smiling over at Eoin. "You enjoy history then?"

"Some," he said. "I rather consider myself a bit of a polymath, actually. Definitely a quality I hope Andreas picks up on."

Lily looked forward and kept pushing the pram. The rest of their picnic was uneventful, with Eoin telling her about different aspects of the island and bragging about how he managed to build underground. Lily collected every little bit she could. In the quiet moments, she composed the story she would tell to Andreas later.


	10. The Witch's Task

_**The Witch's Quest**_

"I've got it!" Lorcan shouted as he came quickly into the kitchen, his cheeks flush and slightly breathless. Hermione sat with books scattered all over the table while the others shifted the best they could. Lorcan had left nearly an hour before. They heard bits and pieces as Lily talked with Eoin, but it wasn't until Lily told Andreas a story later that afternoon that she repeated dates and a few details clearly. "Virgina," he added, throwing down a stack of papers filled with information.

James and Harry both snatched for the stack, James getting there first as others came behind him to look at it.

"Where did you get all this?" Clive asked.

"I went to the muggle library and entered the year and details of the first lighthouse on their electronic boxes and found it in a database," Lorcan said. "We use the muggle internet sometimes for research in the department of Mysteries. Gives us new ways to look at things, sometimes. It took me a bit, though. There are a couple experts in the department that usually handle the muggle side of research. Anyway, it's the coast of Virginia."

James let out a breath as Harry took the papers from his hands. "Good work," he said to Lorcan. "So it's an island off the coast from where the lighthouses are."

"We'll check it out tonight," Clive said. "I think I should probably take one person with me to start, then we can go from there."

"Only one?" Harry asked.

"Two at the most," Clive said.

"No," Harry argued. "Same as usual. Everyone able—"

"Not to step on your toes, but let's just take a deep breath and look at this logically," Clive interrupted him. James knew his dad wasn't used to being interrupted in matters like this. He'd run the auror department for so long that his decisions were rarely questioned anymore. "We're closing in on exactly where this is. Two people go and we can look like a pair of tourists. If I can get on whatever island it is, I can look like a wild animal. Anyone else there is going to cause problems. I could use a backup, but they'd have to stay under that cloak of yours. And then one more lookout from the shore."

"We can do disillusionment charms," Ginny countered.

"No go," Clive said."Not until we know there aren't counters to that."

"It's my cloak, I'm going," Harry said firmly.

"Okay, and a third?" Clive looked around.

James looked at Imogen. They had avoided the idea of the two of them splitting in any of this. James wasn't about to have Imogen go into any danger without him, and Imogen wasn't about to back down from being present to get Andreas as soon as possible.

"I'm coming," James said, still looking at Imogen.

She looked down and away from him, but didn't argue.

"Alright, you're on the shoreline then," Clive instructed. "We should bring brooms. I'm guessing the real island will be cloaked. We may not even get to it. We leave in fifteen."

James turned and walked up to his and Imogen's room. He rummaged through his closet, finding a traveling cloak and changing into a long sleeved shirt. James pulled out his boots and sat on the edge of the bed to put them on when Imogen stepped into the room, leaning back against the door frame.

"We'll bring him home," James said.

"Don't get your hooks set into the idea," Imogen replied.

James paused, looking up at her. "What do you mean?"

"This is reconnaissance," Imogen said realistically. "I just don't want you to do anything rash."

James turned back to the laces and tied his boots. He walked over to Imogen, grabbing her in his arms and looking down at her. "I'll keep my head."

"Promise?" Imogen asked. "Because I can't lose you too, James. I can't—"

James stopped Imogen with a kiss. "I know." James reached up his thumb and caught a tear from Imogen's eye as she adjusted the collar of his cloak.

"Lily will keep Andreas safe," Imogen added.

James nodded, but didn't say what they had all known: Lily would keep Andreas safe as long as she herself was unharmed. Sometimes the things they heard came sporadically and in portions. If Lily or Eoin or Andreas were in the area, but not next to the lion, it may pick up a word or sound, then go silent again. Regular conversation couldn't be picked up, but Eoin had snapped instructions at Lily once or twice in a threatening manner, reminding everyone that Lily wasn't simply a house guest there.

"I'll be back," he said, giving Imogen one last kiss. As he pulled away, she was reluctant to let go, but slowly followed him back down the stairs to where Harry and Clive waited for him, Harry with James's broom as well as his own in hand.

Clive gave a more accurate location and the three apparated, landing in the space between the two lighthouses. James looked to the right, seeing the red brick lighthouse from the pictures Lorcan brought back. It would be at least a couple hours before they had the cloak of dark to cover them.

James looked around at the view. Somewhere, out there in the distance, was his son and Lily. "In the lighthouse," Clive instructed.

They found an entrance, stepping over a string barrier and ducking into the building before a group of muggles in a tour group passed them by. Clive lead the way, creating magical steps where the brick had worn out, completing the space as they went all the way to the top. Harry went in a circle, hiding them from any outside onlookers as the other two looked out into the ocean.

"I see at least three possible land masses," Clive noted.

"It's probably not any of them if you can see them so easily," Harry pointed out. Clive grunted in agreement.

 _Andreas's is out there. Lily's out there,_ James thought again and took a deep breath.

Clive turned towards one wall, using his wand to create a map of what they saw. They set out a plan. At dusk, Clive and Harry would go to each of the islands and sandbars they knew Lily wouldn't be to get a better sense of what couldn't be seen. James would keep watch from the tower and if backup was needed they would send red sparks up.

"Blue if," Harry paused. "If we find them."

James nodded and licked his lips. They all stood in silence as they waited for the sun to descend a little further. It was sunset when Clive decided it was time.

"Don't leave unless you see the sparks," Harry emphasized as he shook out his invisibility cloak. "Understand?"

"Yeah, I understand," James snapped.

They walked down the steps and out of the old lighthouse, leaving James fidgeting as he squinted out over the sea. The sun was just kissing the horizon, yellow meeting a solid line of blue. James tapped his thumb rhythmically along each finger: index, middle, ring, pinky. He hadn't done this in years. When they were young, Imogen had once passed her magic to him. It didn't stay. It couldn't, but ever since, she could feel phantom sensations when he did these sort of movements. She had forced him to break a nervous habit of rubbing his pinky because it made her own itch. This was what he did to stay connected. They'd spent so much time with one another since being married he'd all but forgotten it. This small signal that he was thinking of her. To signal that he loved her.

James continued the pattern over and over. The sun was nearly gone when he saw a glint. It was blinding and sudden, then it was gone. James blinked and rubbed his eyes, wondering if he'd actually seen something. A large mass that had been there, then became endless water again. It was farther south than they were anticipating. James carefully moved, adjusting himself and shielding his eyes. He sighed, then bent his knees and the sun glinted again.

Difficult to see in the light, he noticed a shoreline. There were trees lining the beach and he couldn't make out much else. James smiled. He moved up and it was gone. It took him another minute to find it again, but it was there. It was really there. If only the other two had waited a little longer. James tried to watch until the sun dunked down and left the world without light or the island, which was no longer in James's view.

James ground his teeth, looking into the dark, wondering if he should send a patronus message. If they knew, it would save a night of pointless exploring. Only, without knowing where Clive and Harry were, it was a crap shoot. One James knew he shouldn't take, even as he clasped and unclasped his wand in his cloak pocket.

The hours seemed much longer before he heard footsteps from below. James ducked into a dark corner, his wand drawn as he waited to confirm it was Harry and Clive. They came around the corner, Clive as a wolf and Harry under his cloak.

James stepped out and Clive transformed.

"Nothing we could find," Harry said, pulling the cloak off, his eyebrows knit. James suddenly realized that he wasn't the only one to have unrealistic expectations of this expedition. "At least we've eliminated some places it's not."

"I saw it," James gasped out excitedly. "The sun caught the cloaking charm and I saw it!"

"Well, we don't know for sure," Clive said.

"I saw it," James insisted. He turned and pointed out to where he had memorized it in their absence. "Out that way. Beyond the buoys."

"We'll start there tomorrow, then," Clive replied.

James looked to Harry, who was watching Clive, a torn expression. "It's already past midnight," Harry said. "We can plan with the others and see if Lily's—"

"I'm not waiting if I know where it is," James said, stepping towards the stairs.

Clive grabbed his arm firmly. "Don't go off half-cocked," he warned. "Look, my wife's there, too. I get it. But we don't know what we're facing even if it is the right place."

"Don't come then," James said. "I'll see what it's like on my own."

"What would Imogen want you to do right now?" Harry asked.

James looked at his dad. Had Imogen talked to him? Or did he just know the right buttons to push? Like when he was interrogating a suspect or accomplice. James tensed his jaw. He didn't want to listen to them. Andreas was on that island. That invisible island. James knew it. Still, he nodded and Clive let go.

"Tomorrow," James agreed. "We'll come back tomorrow."

* * *

The tip off about the lighthouses seemed to go unnoticed. Hope drained day by day until four days had passed and nothing had happened. The good news was that Eoin had been gone for the most part. The bad news was that this meant she was confined to the nursery, sleeping on a cot and with no new information to pass along. Andreas was even getting antsy in the space where Comet brought them meals.

"Ma-ma-ma-ma," Andreas jabbered in Lily's arms.

She jumped up to grab the lion. It was probably as much nonsense as anything else, but anything she could share made Lily feel a little less disconnected from the rest of the world. "What was that you were saying Andy?"

"Ma-ma-ma—"

"Who are you asking for?" Lily cooed. "Say 'hi, mummy'."

"Ma-ma-ma." Andreas moved over, taking the lion and giggling, putting his mouth all over it.

"Mum misses you, love," Lily said, kissing the top of his head, messing with the hair that was only growing more unruly by the day.

Lily played with him for another half hour before bouncing him to sleep, laying him in the crib with the lion next to him.

"All tuckered out?" Eoin asked.

Lily jumped and turned. She usually heard when he came through the front door. "Yes," she said, looking at Andreas and stroking his cheek as she walked towards the door, more grateful than she supposed she should be to be able to leave the room. "Where have you been?"

"Earning money to keep you and our baby well fed," Eoin replied.

This was the new step in the delusion he was building around them. Lily didn't argue the point anymore. The contradictions didn't change his mindset and only irritated him. She found herself in these moments biting the inside of her cheeks, keeping herself from saying anything. Deep in her mind, she imagined what she would do once she could find her wand. A wand. Any wand.

"I wanted to ask if you wouldn't mind doing something for me," Lily said. "For Andy, really."

"What is it?" Eoin asked.

"When you're gone for these stretches, it would just be nice to have some fresh air," Lily said. She'd been staring at the various walls over the last few days. "Just… something to let in air and a bit of sunlight."

Eoin smiled. "Of course, love," he said. She bit her cheek harder. "I got you a couple other things, too," he added.

He brought back some gift almost every day Lily had seen him. Usually they were for Andreas. Toys and baby accessories. He first brought out something black and canvas. Lily held it out. "What is it?" she asked.

"It's so you can carry Andy easier," he replied. He took it back, adjusting it and demonstrating. "You put his feet through there and then strap it around you. For when we go walking. Easier than the pram."

"Oh," Lily said. "Great."

Eoin set it aside, next to the nursery door. "I also got this," he added, pulling out a necklace on a delicate gold chain.

Lily looked at it, feeling all the more ill. Hanging from the bottom was a long setting of jewels, little stones set in. At first glance they looked like emeralds, but as Lily looked more closely, they glowed. A green light.

"Speechless?" he asked.

Lily looked up at Eoin. "It's beautiful," she said, forcing a smile.

Eoin stepped behind her, draping the necklace in front of Lily. He undid the clasp and Lily pulled her hair out of the way as he pulled it around, placing it on her. Lily wondered for a moment what the glowing jewels might mean. She'd heard Grandpa Weasley talk about necklaces that tightened around the wearer's neck until they choked or bored themselves into the owner's skin. She waited to see what happened, but as the charm fell against her skin, all seemed normal.

"Thank you," she said, turning around.

Eoin's face had changed. He'd looked intently at her before. But he seemed breathless as he looked at her now. He brushed the hair away from her face, keeping his fingers against her skin. Lily froze. He ran the tips of his fingers along her jaw and tipped her chin up. So far, he hadn't forced affection from Lily. Her heart pounded, wanting to pull away. She waited and he let her go. "Dinner. Just you and me tonight?" he asked. "Comet can watch Andreas."

"Sure," Lily breathed out, the tension falling from her.

Eoin gave her a half smile. "I'll be in my office until then," he said. He carefully leaned in, kissing Lily's cheek and then turned and walked off.

Her face burned. The palms of her hands hurt from holding such tight fists. Lily shook as she hurried to her room. She took deep steadying breaths and stopped as she saw someone else in the mirror. She looked behind her, but no one was there. Lily turned to the vanity. A blond woman looked back, eyes wide and mouth agape. Lily closed her mouth and so did she.

Lily touched her cheek, and the reflection matched. Hands shaking, Lily reached up and fumbled for the clasp, bringing it around and undoing the chain, letting the whole thing drop to the ground. She looked into the mirror again and she was herself—red hair, full of freckles, and brown eyes.

Eventually she picked the necklace back up. Cautiously, she held it in front of her, an end of the chain in each hand. Slowly, she brought it back to her neck. As soon as the jewels touched her skin, her appearance altered again. Lily looked closely at herself. Honey blonde hair ended at her shoulders, rather than halfway down her back. Her eyes were blue and her face more heart shaped, than its normal long form. Lily touched her nose. It was perfectly rounded at its tip, the curve was sweet, though she couldn't stop the building pressure in her chest.

She looked like the woman in the portrait.

Lily asked Comet to tell Eoin she wasn't feeling well before dinner. He didn't bother her and she stashed away the necklace. She asked Comet to bring Andreas into her room. A change of venue. Lily was too frightened to request the lion. The less Comet knew and the less Lily concerned herself with the lion, the less likely she would lose it to Eoin's figuring it out. She fell asleep late that night, Andreas tucked into the nook of her arm.

The next day, she had a crick in her neck from the odd angle she slept. One thing she desperately needed was a little walking. Lily asked Comet to watch Andreas in his nursery. She placed him in his swing and Comet made faces as him every time he came forward. Andreas giggled, encouraging the house elf.

Lily stepped into the hall, staying away from the entrance and Eoin's office. She didn't want to see him and she certainly didn't want to see the woman she became with the necklace. Lily wandered down a hall she hadn't been in much. She opened the various doors. Mostly there were just bedrooms. One right after the other. In one were set three small beds. The house elf quarters, she realized.

Lily turned the corner and on one end was the kitchen. She hadn't needed to go in there. All the meals were either in the nursery or the overly large dining hall for the three of them. Lily turned and noticed another door. This one didn't have the carvings in the molding that the bedrooms all exhibited. She turned the handle, a biting chill coming over her.

Lily stepped into a dim, dank space. She saw bars and felt a chill down her spine. Several cells were set apart in the room. Doors with locks on each, the space more apparently windowless than the rest of the house. Lily's stomach dropped when she looked into the last one.

Wearing tattered robes of dark blue was a woman with brown hair, matted. The smell made Lily cringe. She covered her nose as she came closer, the bucket full of piss and shit making her gag. Lily knelt in front of the bars. The woman turned towards her. Her skin was almost translucent, her eyes pleading as her mouth opened and closed, no sound emitting. Her hand reached out, grabbing the bar and Lily placed her hand on top. "Help," the dry voice came out. She was thin and pitiful.

Lily stood, ready to go to the kitchen for some water when she found herself face to face with Eoin. They stared at one another for a moment. "What is she doing here?" Lily asked.

"She's paying a price," Eoin said.

"What did she do?"

Eoin didn't answer, but pushed Lily back, grasping to her shoulders in his hands. "It's not your concern," he yelled. He shoved her against the unfinished wall of the prison room. Her eyes were wide, looking at his dark, glazed over expression.

Lily swallowed. She thought of Andreas. "I don't want Andy to ever see something like this," she said, trying to be as gentle as she could. "Eoin, please let me care for her."

Eoin's demeanor faltered for a moment, then redoubled.

Lily licked her lips, reaching her hand up and placing it on his neck. "Please, Eoin," she said. "I think she's paid enough."

Eoin's hands loosened and let her go. He continued to search Lily's eyes. "Our dinner tonight," he said.

"Alright," Lily agreed.

"And wear your necklace," he said.

"Of course."

Eoin gave a grin. He reached beneath his robe and pulled out his wand, the cell door swung open. Eoin turned and walked away. Lily watched quietly, waiting until he was out the door.

Lily rushed in front of the woman. She squatted in front of her, feeling her face with the back of her hand. She was clammy and her skin was cold. "I can't carry you," Lily said. "Can we… can you help me?"

It took much longer to get the woman to Lily's room. She set her down on the bed. "Comet," Lily called.

The house elf walked into the room rather than apparating, a fussing Andreas in hand. Lily stepped over and took him from the house elf. "I need a pitcher of cool water and toast," Lily instructed. "You are fine, Andy," she added, trying to bounce him and attend to the woman on the bed as well. She kept reaching out, touching her skin, worried she would drifted off any moment Lily looked away.

She spent the next couple hours with Comet, dividing their time between entertaining Andreas and urging the woman to drink. Eventually Lily took a wet cloth, trying to clean the woman's skin the best she could. "We'll mend you right up," Lily said. "Water and food… a nice bed."

The woman let out a rattling breath and her eyes fluttered closed.

Lily went to unbutton the robes when a shaky hand stopped hers. "Bath?" the word came out dry.

Lily nodded, having Comet prepare warm, soapy water in the tub and helped the woman head towards the bathroom at her own pace. Lily felt pained for her as she helped her strip down, supporting her bruised and sore ridden body into the soapy water. A look of relief came over her.

"Comet," Lily asked. "Do we have any potions that would help?"

Comet nodded. Andreas crawled near the door. Lily knelt beside the tub, the washcloth still in her hand. She dipped it into the warm water, gently wiping the woman's face.

"Thank you," she said, her eyes closed.

"What's your name?" Lily asked.

"Etta."

* * *

Lily fiddled with the necklace as she stepped into the dining room. Etta was asleep in the bed. Lily helped move Andreas's crib and high chair into her room and told Comet to watch both of them as she went to have dinner with Eoin.

He stood as she walked in, his eyes tracking her as they never quite did when she looked like herself. Lily had noticed Eoin had covered the portrait at the entrance with a dark, black cloth. She smiled tentatively at him as she walked towards him.

"How's Etta doing?"

Lily felt heat rise up her neck at the question. "She's better," Lily said. "Can't talk much."

"That's good," Eoin said and Lily wasn't sure which part he thought was good. He pulled out a chair and she sat. "I'm sorry I've been gone so much. I'm tying up some loose ends, then I should be able to work from here. We can spend some proper time together."

Lily watched food fill the platters in front of them. "What exactly have you been working on?" Lily asked.

"Independent contracting," Eoin said. "As usual. You never did like hearing about all the clients though. Always told me how boring my work was."

Lily stopped and realized he didn't just want her to look like the woman. He wanted her to be that woman. If she played her cards right, maybe she could find out more. "But I want to hear now," she said.

Eoin smiled. He piled food onto his plate and dug in. "Well, you know I like to make things," Eoin said. "So right now I'm trying to solve an issue for one client. Making a protection charm for specific rooms. Usually a localized charm like that is weak. So I'm figuring out how to concentrate larger charms into those spots."

"What other kinds of charms?" Lily asked.

He described the various jobs and methods as they ate, only rarely interrupted by a question from Lily. She realized he was quite ingenious, really. This was the type of work Uncle George might use for his shop products, or Aunt Hermione would figure out just for the hell of it. She thought through each story, mining it for anything she could pass along. If any of this was getting to the others at least. None seemed relevant, however.

"You've hardly eaten anything," Eoin said, pointing to her plate.

"I had a large lunch," she lied and smiled.

Eoin beamed at her, wiping at his mouth and pushing back from the table. "Come here, Kathy," he said.

Lily blinked. She followed, taking his outstretched hand. Eoin took her into the living room. Music began as they came to the center of the room and Lily wondered if this was one of his clever charms. Eoin pulled her into him, a hand on the small of her back, the other holding hers as they swayed.

"Remember when we used to go dancing?"

Lily was no longer Lily to him. Kathy, she thought. That was the woman in the portrait. She hummed in response.

"I had two left feet, but you loved it so much I thought I'd lose you if I didn't at least try," he said, pulling Lily closer. "You taught me."

Lily smiled at him. The dancing continued as Lily's mind drifted to Etta. Had Comet gotten Andreas down alright? Had Etta eaten anymore? The song ended and Eoin leaned down, his forehead against Lily's.

"I love you," he whispered.

Lily's attention was pulled immediately back to him. He looked in her eyes, his hand—the same one that had pushed her roughly against a wall that afternoon—moved to her chin, tilting it up.

As Eoin leaned down, Lily turned her head.

Eoin's eyes seemed to snap back into reality, looking hurt. Lily's heart raced again. Andreas. Etta. This wasn't just her. Would he throw Etta back into the cell? Lily realized she shouldn't have done it. She moved up on her toes, closing her eyes, and pretending this was Lorcan, just like she did with the other men she had kissed this past year. She moved her lips slowly against his.

To Lily's surprise, as she stopped Eoin didn't take it further or pull her back in again. She rested back on her heels and opened her eyes. Eoin's eyes filled with tears. He let go of Lily, tore his gaze away from her, and walked through the dining room, leaving her alone.

Lily walked back into her room. Etta was tucked in, her hair still a mess, but already looking marginally more solid than she did earlier. Andreas was asleep in his crib. Lily grabbed the clasp, taking off the necklace and placing it into the jewelry box on the vanity. She knelt beside the crib, and even though Andreas wasn't listening, Lily told him a story.

* * *

They were doing nearly consistent shifts in the lighthouse now. James had been to the spot so often that he could accurately apparate to the top of the tower. Two of them would be there at any given time, day or night, and a few more would find what they could about the island. There were cloaking charms and some type of protection even Harry couldn't pin. That was the main reason they hadn't landed in the space. Hermione had Emily bringing her books from a Pennsylvania wizarding haven every other day. She continued with one theory after another, but when they were tested, they came back unfruitful.

Lorcan spent more time than anyone else at the lighthouse. He didn't speak much, but then he never had. "There's a new story," Lorcan told them as he came to replace James. Clive had been there three hours and James seven. "Your mum is hoping you'll understand something the rest of us don't."

James looked at his watch. It was one in the morning. "How long ago?" he asked.

"A couple hours," Lorcan replied, settling into the corner he usually stayed in.

"Send me a message if it's something important," Clive said, still vigilantly staring into the darkness. "Albus and Harry will be back soon, right?"

"Right," James said. "See you back at home."

He apparated. Anytime Lily said anything they analyzed it to death. The only clear intent was when she talked to Andreas about Mum and Dad. No one thought that was anything but an attempt to keep them on Andy's mind. The day before Imogen fell into pieces as Andreas continued with his ma-ma-ma over and over. They were supposed to be there for that. James was grateful to Lily for trying to keep them there, but it also served as a reminder of what they were missing.

He entered the kitchen and James walked around, filling a plate with food.

"Look at this," Ginny said. "Come look at this."

James almost didn't want to. He didn't want another moment of false hope. Every night was a moment of disappointment when they didn't step onto the island. To top it off, the others were doing everything they could to keep him away from the place. They obviously didn't trust him not to make an attempt if it were in reach. And for once he couldn't blame them. Even from the lighthouse, he was tempted almost every moment.

"James," Imogen said.

He sighed and walked over, setting down the plate and taking the paper from his mother's hands. Aunt Hermione had altered a note taking quill to only write what was dictated from the bear so even if it were left alone, they'd have a transcription. That didn't make any of them leave the bear alone.

James's eyes scanned the story. It was something about a witch who was called on to perform a quest. A series of tests really. The first was to free a woman from a dreadful dungeon. An American woman taken hostage. James became more focused at this description. There were some details, though this was mostly vague. The witch found her and took her to the healing waters to bathe, leaving her with the bread and water from her satchel.

The second task was to create a portal between two worlds. The clever witch, unable to perform the task herself, asked a passing giant to do this for her.

The final task was to speak with the king, but the king wouldn't speak to any but his beloved. The witch dressed and readied herself, taking a token of the woman and charming herself to look like the queen.

James read faster and the stopped at the final sentence.

 _The king smiled at the witch, believing her to be his Kathy._

James read and reread the sentence, his mind spinning. "I know who took them," he said and looked up, Imogen and Ginny exchanging a glance. "I know who has Lily and Andreas."


	11. Lies

_**Lies**_

James took the transcript of Lily's latest story to Clive, who was as much interested in the other parts of the story that James had noted and moved passed.

"Woman in the dungeon," Clive muttered, rubbing his chin. "Did she find Etta?"

"I think so," James nodded, though he hadn't thought much on that. "Keep reading."

"What does she mean by portal?"

"We'll figure that out later, keep reading," James urged.

Clive stopped and his eyes scanned the words repeatedly just as James had. "Scott McMann," he said. "And why go by Eoin?"

"It's his father's name," James replied.

"Who's Scott McMann?" Lorcan asked.

"Let's not repeat this ten times over," Clive suggested. "We'll both come back with the others and see how this affects our plans."

James nodded. He went back to the house, gathering everyone else as they waited. Ginny made tea and they were bouncing ideas around about the portal task as they waited for Harry, Albus, Lorcan, and Clive. Albus yawned as he sat, but shook himself awake. Ginny brought him a cup with tea and a plate of food. James had never appreciated his brother more than the last couple weeks, where he was working at breakneck speed between home and on the weekends. He was determined to fix everything singlehandedly, if he could.

"Alright, who is Scott McMann?" Harry asked, sitting with his own food.

"He was someone we worked with in Scotland," Clive said.

"With the federation?" Hermione asked.

"No, a civilian," James said, exchanging a glance with Clive. "We were looking at this wrong. We kept assuming it was the perpetrators we needed to look towards for answers. We should have been looking at the victims."

Clive nodded. "Scott McMann worked as an independent contractor for the Gilding family, which was what those wizards involved called themselves. They were trying to overthrow the ministry's influence there and clear the countryside of muggles. Anyway, they liked his work and invited his wife, Kathy, to take a part time position with them as well. She was the one that noticed the unsavory activities. She saw them kill a man when she shouldn't have and that's when they went to authorities and were passed to us."

"I don't get why he would be doing this. He was helping you," Harry said. "What changed?"

"Kathy died," Clive said.

"We were ready to make the arrests," James picked it up. "We needed at least one of them. If they both quit it would look suspicious. I tried to talk Kathy into going into hiding. Make an excuse of an ill relative and stay with her sister in France. Scott wanted her to, but she refused."

James looked at Imogen. They had similar arguments over the last several years. There were times the decision was made by the federation. Scotland was one of these times. The approach hadn't included socializing of the team members with the culprits, so Imogen had been kept out, along with others not directly working for the federation

"The Gildings realized the McManns knew something and used Cruciatus on Kathy to get information from Scott," James expounded.

"And she died from that?" Ginny asked, looking horrified.

James nodded. "He watched it happen."

"What's his end game now then?" Albus asked.

James looked towards Clive for this. In some ways it made no sense. Scott had been a good man. He cared about what was happening in Scotland and was concerned with stopping it.

"Losing your wife like that can make a man go mad," Clive pointed out.

"But why you?" Harry asked. "Why not look for revenge from the people who killed Kathy?"

"Besides the fact that they're all in Azkaban?" Clive asked. "Blame isn't always a straightforward question. Let's consider for a moment everything else he's done—Baldo and Roma were both single. He captures and kills them. He came to my home when I was gone and took my wife. He takes James's son. He's making us suffer like he has."

"How do you know taking your wife wasn't incidental?" Ron asked. "Maybe he meant to take you, too."

"Not Scott," Clive disagreed. "He was smart. Genius smart."

"He makes Aunt Hermione and Al look like a morons," James added. The others exchanged looks. "If he's doing something it's on purpose. He broke the charm on our house when I was gone as well. It was Imogen there, not me. And it makes sense that he was able to break through the protections of the federation. Those charms are top secret to keep them effective. They placed them on his home. He probably figured them out and how to break them before going after anyone."

"I still don't understand why he would go after you," Ginny said. "You tried."

James slumped back in his chair. "Because we were the ones to promise we'd keep her safe," James said. It was the only line of logic that made any sense. "I promised him."

"What changes in our approach?" Harry asked.

"We have to work smarter," Clive said. "We've been assuming a criminal mentality, but he doesn't seem to want an easy payoff."

"What about Lily?" Lorcan asked. "How does she fit into this?"

"Caught in the fray," Clive said with a shrug. "Like I said, she was the only one I saw consistently. If he was spying he must have realized she was the one person he could use without breaking through charms, only to face a house of trained witches and wizards. Not to mention half a house of aurors. You would all be less likely to attack one of your own."

Harry nodded, looking less than pleased at the turn of conversation. Harry hadn't talked much about Lily specifically since she disappeared. He'd walked out halfway through Emily's explanation of that night she was cursed and James figured his mum filled him in where it was needed. Even now, Harry drummed his fingers on the table, his look became distant.

"We need to figure out what portal Lily is talking about," Imogen said. "Do you think she's found a way back on her own?"

"Why tell us then?" Hermione pointed out. "Unless she needed something?"

The conversation divided into the various possibilities. Clive sat back, staying out of the conversation for once as he rubbed his hand along his chin. James stopped for a moment and just watched him. He'd been so logical this whole time, so practical. He never once got emotional over Etta, but then this was the first solid information to stew over.

"You alright?" James asked him.

Clive cleared his throat and crossed his arms. "Fine," he replied.

* * *

"Finish it off," Lily encouraged.

Andreas was in some contraption where he stood in a seat with leg holes and could spin himself around to various toys while still stationary. Lily hadn't even noticed it in the corner of the nursery, but it came in handy as she helped with Etta now.

Etta grimaced, turning away from the spoon. She was slow in healing and had slept for the better part of two days. While awake, her moments of lucidity had been rare. She still looked too thin and had dark circles under her eyes. Lily had tried her best with the hair, but it was so matted that by the second day she went ahead and cut it away. She had tried to mimic a pixie cut one of her teammates had her do a few years prior, but Lily had been stuck using scissors rather than a wand.

"You'll start to feel better if you finish it," she coaxed. Lily felt more and more like a mother here, even as she cared for this woman who was at least twenty years older than her. She was only glad Eoin still seemed willing to let Etta stay out. He talked about her being Andreas's governess. Lily didn't know such a position was even common anymore, but played along. Another week had come and gone and she was no closer to figuring a way out of here for her and Andreas. Perhaps if she could get Etta into good health they could manage it together.

Etta's bottom lip trembled as she shook her head.

Lily let out a breath. "Why won't you eat?" she asked. "Please eat."

"So you can kill me later?" Etta croaked out.

Lily blinked. She thought back over the last few days. They hadn't talked. Lily hadn't even thought of what Etta's impression of her was. "I won't let that happen," Lily said.

"Your husband—"

"He's _not_ that to me," Lily whispered low. She looked nervously at her bedroom door. Eoin was in the office, doing whatever it was he did all day. Lily turned back to Etta. Lily cleared her throat, hoping she could say with her eyes what would be overheard if she said it directly. "Eoin brought me and Andreas here a couple weeks ago. Had a room all ready and everything."

Etta sat up a little, looking over to Andreas. "Who—"

"My brother certainly misses Andreas, but I was lucky to have a good place for him here."

Etta took this in. Understanding flashed in her eyes. "I don't think I got your full name," Etta said after a minute of consideration.

"Lily Potter," she replied.

"James?"

Lily looked to the door again and raised a finger to her lips. She gave a simple nod. Etta pushed herself up to the headboard and reached out. Lily gave her the bowl. She smiled as Etta ate like she'd found sudden inspiration. Lily wanted to ask how she knew James. She had already supposed this had to do with the federation, but why and how she had no clue. Maybe Etta could help with that. Lily looked around the room, wondering if there was a way to block the charm that allowed Eoin to listen to them.

Lily slunk to the ground in front of Andreas, thinking of this. The clank of spoon against bowl continued. Eoin had promised to put in the window tomorrow. He told her how he'd thought through it all, figured everything out. It would be a long, skinny window that would edge the top of the nursery. He would put in a switch so she could open and close it without a wand. And then he went on to point out that he would have to charm the furniture in place. Lily tried to keep her face in the same steady smile, though one reason for the window was at least some hope to use it to get out.

Andreas reached for Lily. She stood and picked him up. He immediately reached for her snitch necklace.

"Can I see him?" Etta asked.

Lily turned. She smiled and carried Andreas to the bed, taking Etta's now empty bowl and leaning over with Andreas. He clung to Lily turning his face and whining.

"Oh, Andy," Lily sighed. She adjusted Andreas, sitting on the edge of the bed. She helped him stand. With her arms still around him, he stared, blinking at Etta.

"Hi," Etta said. She reached out one hand for Andreas's. Lily watched as he grew bubbly, soon lunging towards Etta. "You just like to take your time warming up, eh?"

Etta let him sit on her lap and he reached up, trying to grab the short brown hair on her head. "My husband and I couldn't have any," Etta said. "I was a bit older when we married, which might have been part of the reason, but we really just made the most of it. I did art and Clive was always active with the Federation."

At the mention of the federation, Lily looked to the door again. Sometimes he told her to not say certain things. Lily wasn't sure how Eoin would take to the new conversation point, if he heard it. When Lily looked back, Etta glanced between her and the door and nodded.

"He's sweet," Etta said simply.

Lily let out a breath, glad Etta seemed to catch on. It would be helpful having another person here. Even better if she was smart.

"No!" Comet's scream was muffled, but distinct. "No, Master!"

Lily jumped to her feet.

"I've got him," Etta said. Andreas looked towards the source of the noise, too.

Lily hurried to the door, opening it slowly and walking to where the corridor met the entryway.

"Master," Comet pleaded.

"You know nothing!" Eoin shouted. Lily peeked around the corner cautiously. He was pacing back and forth, his wand in his hand. Comet stood by the wall.

"I was the one that loved you," another voice spoke. Lily couldn't see anyone else. The voice was a woman's. A gentle, lilting Irish tone. Her words were articulated and entreating. "Don't keep going down this road."

"Shut up," Eoin pounded on the wall.

"Oh, don't harm Mistress," Comet cried.

Lily looked to where he had hit. The portrait. He was talking with the portrait.

"Are you going to freeze me again?" the portrait of Kathy asked. "Silence me, because I want to see you be the man I know you are?"

"I said shut up," he seethed.

"This isn't you," she said. Her voice was sad. "I know you hurt, but to entrap someone and pretend she loves—"

"Shut up!" he screamed again, this time throwing a curse. A ball of fire hit the wall.

"No!" Comet cried, reaching towards the flames.

Lily ran down the hall, pushing past Eoin and pulling Comet away from the fire. Comet sobbed, little flames building on the bland brown sheet wrapped around her. Lily used her hands to put out the flames, seeing the blisters on Comet's little body. Lily's own body shook as she held Comet back.

"My mistress, my mistress," Comet cried, trying to stand, her blackened face streaked with tears already. Lily looked back up to the wall. The concentrated fire burned out, the portrait destroyed. There was nothing left of the blonde woman, besides a little charm that would make Lily embody her on Eoin's whim.

Lily let go of Comet, the blackened frame all that was left for her to embrace. Eoin had crouched in the dining room doorway, choking sobs coming from him, his fingers grasping at his hair.

"Comet," Lily said softly. "Comet, please come."

Lily reached out her hand. Comet wiped at her nose and reached up to hold on. She looked down at the floor. She just needed to get Comet away from here. Away from Eoin.

As she passed, Eoin stood and turned, catching Lily by the upper arm. "You love me?" he asked.

Lily looked out of the corner of her eye at the portrait. She nodded.

Eoin wrapped her up in his arms, his wand tightly in his hand. Lily closed her eyes, one hand still holding Comet's the other between herself and Eoin. When he pulled away, he held her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. "We'll start over," he said. "It's all new from here."

Lily swallowed as he let go. She watched him walk away from her, his wand at his side. She had an urge to try and snatch it from him. If it were just her, she would, but the weight of Comet's hand reminded her there were others. Etta, who would end up back in a cell. Andreas, left alone. And Comet—sweet, obliging Comet— who was currently burned all across her body. Lily turned, pushing Comet ahead and into her bedroom suite.

Etta already looked worn out, though she continued to bounce Andreas. He was crying. The shouting had made it back to them. He reached towards Lily, fighting Etta. Lily set a crying Comet into a large chair, hurried to relieve Etta and then went into the bathroom, bringing back a salve, wishing she had her wand. Better yet Imogen. Imogen could heal these wounds quickly.

"It's okay, Comet," Lily whispered, only able to work on her skin with one hand. "It will be alright."

Comet fell into an empty daze, her large ears fallen by her head and tears still coming down. "Mistress loved Comet," Comet said. "Mistress never made Comet do hard work, even though Comet said she would do anything for Mistress."

"Mistress would be very proud of your bravery, Comet," Lily said.

It was like Comet suddenly realized she wasn't alone. She looked at Lily, her wide eyes filled with hurt and grief. She leaned forward, speaking in the softest whisper. "Master says Miss Lily and little master must not be allowed to go," Comet said.

"I know, Comet," Lily said. "It's not your fault."

"But Master never said anything about Miss Etta," Comet said and blinked.

Lily's heart felt lighter in the suggestion. She looked over to Etta, who had laid back, exhausted by the few minutes of exertion. "Let's fix Comet up first," Lily said. "We need to make you something new to wear. What color would you like?"

"Mistress always liked me wearing blue," Comet said. Lily looked over to her bed set.

"Blue it is, Comet."

* * *

Andreas ended up being the key to cover their conversation. Lily asked Comet to bring a pot and wooden spoon into the nursery for him to play with. Etta would join, sitting in the rocking chair and rest, though she was obviously getting antsy with the constant nothingness of life in the house. Lily understood the feeling well.

The window made a nice improvement. Lily had certainly underestimated how much she needed sunlight. She watched the sky whenever Andreas was preoccupied. When he would enthusiastically start drumming and babbling to his own rhythm, Lily moved to sit next to Etta and they would talk a little more freely. Sometimes it was as simple as Etta sharing stories of having James and Imogen over for dinner, other times it was Lily filling her in on things such as the lion's properties.

"But you haven't seen any signs of them hearing you?"

"No," Lily admitted with a sigh. "I don't know if it works at this distance, but it's the only thing I have."

She looked at the door and waited for a particularly enthusiastic round from Andreas before she said the next thing.

"We can get you out," she whispered.

"What?" Etta asked, confused.

"Just you," Lily added.

"Why?"

"Too long to explain, but once you're on your feet—"

"No," Etta shook her head. "I can't leave you here with him alone. What if—"

Andreas stopped looking between the two of them and giggled happily at his playing. They waited until he started again.

"If anything happened, I couldn't forgive myself. Your brother wouldn't forgive me."

Lily didn't argue. She wasn't going to ask permission and if Etta was worried about what others thought, she'd make it clear this wasn't Etta's decision. Lily could only see one way to know her family had the information they needed with certainty. So she talked with Etta as though they'd find another way.

When Eoin left these days, Lily would stay in the nursery, but Etta was sequestered to the bedroom that Eoin had cleaned out for her across from Lily's own. They chose a handful more dresses for Comet to adjust for Etta.

On day eighteen Eoin came to let them know he would be gone for the evening. Etta sighed and left the nursery, giving Lily a look as she left. She picked Andreas up and rocked him as she read a book, listening for the elevator door to shut. Her heart was pounding. She watched the clock that hung over the changing table, making herself wait ten minutes, distracted from the story so that Andreas tore one of the pages.

"Oh no, no, Andy," she said.

When Lily couldn't wait another moment, she closed her eyes. "Comet," she called. Comet appeared, her new blue sheets wrapped up just as Lily had managed them. She seemed more than happy with this, even though she still cried once or twice to Lily about Kathy and the loss of the portrait. Lily leaned forward.

"This is very important, Comet," Lily said quietly. She moved Andreas to the floor, placing the wooden spoon in his hand. He'd become obsessed with drumming and willingly began to pound. "Take Miss Etta to the Haddock House in Maryland. To the gate and then wait to make sure she's seen. Do you understand?"

Comet bowed low. "Yes, miss," Comet said.

"And then come back and wait until Eoin comes homes. When he does, you need to crack open her bedroom door. Also, lie. It's an order. Lie if he asks you if you know what happened."

"Yes, miss," Comet said. She lunged forward and hugged Lily's leg, which was about all she could reach. "Mistress Kathy would think you is good."

"Go, Comet," Lily whispered.

There was a crack as Comet left and Lily stood, pacing the nursery, holding Andreas's lion in hand.

"At the gate," she whispered, keeping the lion as close to her mouth as looked natural. "Check the gate, at the gate. She's at the gate," she repeated over and over again, waiting for Comet to return.

* * *

"Come in for dinner, Harry," Ginny said, walking up the steps on the side of the house.

The longer Lily was gone, the less Harry slept, and the more time he spent working on an addition to the house. It was one they had talked about early on. Everyone was settling in and winter came too soon for them to do much with it, but Harry was obsessed with it now. "If she'd had her own space, she would have been happier," he insisted. When there wasn't anything for him to do—when others were on watch or taking their own turn trying to find information on the island—he worked tirelessly. The framework was done. It was a small apartment, really. Complete with its own kitchenette. James would go help him sometimes and even Imogen, in the spaces they could use magic on the interior. She'd helped put together most of the floor.

"Let me just finish this," Harry said. Sunset was on its way and Harry took another nail and set it against a stud.

Ginny stepped up behind him, stopping him by wrapping her arms around his middle. "You haven't eaten since breakfast," she said.

"I had lunch."

"A glass of lemonade and a piece of cheese hardly counts," Ginny said.

Harry let out a sigh, dropping the hammer and running his hand through his hair. "I need to get this done."

"Why?" Ginny asked. "What's the rush?"

"She needs her own place when she comes back," he repeated.

"Harry—"

"And I'll leave her alone," Harry said. "Do you know what I'd give to be annoyed by some asshole groping her on the porch these days?"

"That's not why this happened," Ginny said.

Harry's jaw tensed and he took a deep breath. "She wouldn't have wandered off—"

"She's twenty-five and single," Ginny said. "Lily would have wandered off because that's who she is. She's social. We couldn't just put her under house arrest."

Harry nodded, though Ginny was sure he didn't believe it. He was usually pretty good at letting go. Not so much with Lily. From the day she was born, Ginny could tell Lily had him wrapped around her little finger, and Harry had been trying to keep her from hurt ever since.

They were more alike than either would admit. Lily was determined and independent. She would agree to your face if she saw the benefit, then turn and implement her plans anyway—exactly as Harry was trying to do right now.

Ginny stepped in and kissed him. "Come get some food. I'll help you when we're done," Ginny said.

"Okay," he agreed, scratching his head.

They took the steps down the front entrance that was in progress to make their way into the main house. Ginny had just turned when Harry stopped, holding her hand tight.

"What?" she asked.

"Is that someone at the gate?" Harry asked.

Ginny squinted. It looked like two figures. Someone was bent down to a small child. No, it wasn't a child. There was no hair. The main door opened.

"The gate," Ron said. He was holding the bear. Lily's voice was coming out, saying the same thing as Ron, wand out, made his way down the steps. Harry and Ginny both brought out their own. Hermione stood on the porch, but didn't follow, along with Imogen. James and Lorcan were at the lighthouse, and Clive was asleep in Lily's room.

They made their way quickly. The woman was in a plain black dress with haphazardly shorn, brown hair. She held to a house elf, arguing.

"Let Comet go," the house elf squeaked. "Miss be safe here."

"No, she can't be alone," the woman said, panicked. "Comet, don't let her be alone."

"I go back to Miss Lily," Comet said. She pushed off the woman's hands and disapparated.

Ginny could hardly figure out what just happened, but the house elf had said Lily's name. They all pointed their wands at the woman, who put a hand to her mouth.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

She started and turned to them. The charms wouldn't allow her to see them or the house without permission to enter. Not if she was a witch. "Etta," she said. "Are you Lily's family?"

She wasn't looking directly at them, but Harry and Ginny lowered their wands and glanced at each other. "Yes," Harry said.

Lily's voice continued from the bear.

"That's her," Etta said. "That's her!"

In another moment it inexplicably stopped.

Ron was the first to come to his senses, opening the gate and pointing his wand to allow her into their defenses. She looked thin and weak, though she moved to Ginny energetically. "I told her not to send me," she said. "I didn't want to leave them alone."

Harry had sent a patronus towards the house. There was chaos as Ginny tried to assure Etta it was fine. They needed to take her into the house.

They were nearly to the porch when Clive burst from the door between Imogen and Hermione.

"Loretta!" he shouted, eyes wide and looking nearly crazed under his stark white hair. Ginny hadn't seen any emotion from him since he'd arrived. He was calm and collected. More so than Harry, who had never quite perfected the stone cold stoicism. "Etta, my Etta," he said over and over, lifting her from her feet, wrapping his arms around her as she sobbed, arms holding tight to him.

"Clive," she choked out. "I didn't know you'd be here, Clive." Etta pulled back. "We have to go."

"Go?"

"Lily… Lily's in the house."

"We know," Ginny said. "Please, come in and get some food. Harry—"

"I'll get James and Lorcan," he said, then apparated.

Clive didn't seem able to pull himself away, touching Etta's face and examining her carefully. He ran his fingers over her hair as they sat, Imogen moving around to get plates together. Etta was shaking, unable to relax.

"I didn't want to come back without them," Etta said to Imogen, holding onto her hand. "I told Lily no. Comet took me before—"

"It's alright," Imogen said. "Just breathe."

"Eat," Ginny urged again and Etta finally nodded and complied.

It was several more minutes before James and Lorcan entered the kitchen. Etta stood as James hugged her. "Thank Merlin, you're alive," James said.

"Your boy looks just like you," she gasped out, pulling back and patting James's cheek. "I wanted to bring him—"

"Shhh," James said. He sat on her other side, Ron moving to give him the space. "Just tell us what happened."

Etta nodded and took a deep breath, telling them everything since she had been taken eight months ago. Etta had tried to make a portkey when the defenses were cracking, but it was disabled and McMann bound her as she tried to defend herself. He forced a potion down her throat and the next she knew, she was in a barred cell in a dank space next to Baldo. They tried to keep each other sane, but one morning when she woke, Baldo didn't. She cried at this point, unable to talk as Clive leaned his face against her cheek, kissing her jaw. The rest of them waited.

Etta expected death was coming for her as well. McMann would let her go, then bring her back to nearly full health, only to watch her waste away again. "Then Lily saw me," Etta said. "I couldn't tell what was going on, but she talked him into letting her care for me. I thought she was working with him, and when I figured out she wasn't we started to talk plans when we could. She had one idea, but I swear I told her no."

"What was it?" Hermione asked.

"Eoin gave her this house elf to take care of whatever she needed. Comet," Etta said. "Eoin, or McMann, or whatever his names is, told Comet she should do whatever Lily says except to take Lily or Andreas out of the house."

Ginny covered her mouth. Harry leaned against the table, looking down.

"But he didn't think to add me to the list," Etta said. "Lily told Comet to bring me here. I didn't know what was happening until I was at the gate." She looked to James, pleading for understanding.

"Lily did the right thing," James said.

Ginny watched Harry, sure his grinding teeth indicated he wasn't so certain.

"What were the other plans you thought of?" James asked. "Can you tell us about the house?"

Etta carefully recounted everything she could remember. She described the rooms, eventually asking for a quill to draw them a layout. "There's a window now," she said. "Lily talked him into putting in a window."

"The portal," Harry muttered. Ginny nodded.

"It would have to break some of his underground charms," Clive said. "If it's open, we could either get through or at least see in."

"It's pretty thin," Etta said.

They talked for a while longer until it was clear the questions were taking their toll on Etta. Clive indicated they could ask more tomorrow.

"One more," Harry said. "Why is he giving Lily so many privileges? After everything he did to you?"

Etta licked her lips, looking as though she were steeling herself for his reaction. "He's starting a new family," Etta said. "McMann talks like Andy's his son and… Lily's his wife."

"Wife?" Lorcan asked, he looked dumbstruck.

"He's insane," Etta said. "He charmed a necklace that she wears sometimes. It… it makes her look like Kathy."

Ginny saw Harry's hands ball into fists. She reached over and placed a hand on his leg. Lorcan looked ill, leaning back in his chair.

"Why don't you go get some sleep, Etta," Hermione suggested. "We can talk more tomorrow."

To Harry's credit, he waited until Etta and Clive left before pushing back away from the table and leaving. Ginny followed closely as he walked back outside, setting up an electric lamp and starting on his work again.

"I'm going to kill him," Harry muttered.

"Harry—"

"No, Ginny," he stopped and looked at her, eyes narrowed and intense. "I'm going to kill him."

She closed her mouth. The front door opened and shut. A moment later Lorcan stepped up into the addition. "Can I help, Harry?"

"Sure," Harry said. "Hold this."

Ginny sighed and walked away, leaving them to their work.

* * *

Lily stopped when Comet came back. "I heard people miss," Comet said. "Miss Etta wouldn't let me go."

"Good job, Comet," she said. "Remember, lie," she added.

It was several hours before Eoin came back. Andreas was in bed and Lily joined Eoin for dinner.

"Where's Etta?" Eoin asked.

Lily picked up another spoonful of soup. "She wasn't feeling well earlier," Lily said. "I'm sure she's asleep."

"Comet," Eoin said. Lily stopped, midbite.

Comet appeared in front of him, giving a nervous glance toward Lily, then look back at Eoin. "Master?"

"Go get Etta from her room," he said. "Tell her it's time for dinner."

"Miss Etta isn't in her room, Master," Comet said.

 _No_ , Lily thought. _Pretend to check, Comet, pretend!_

Her thoughts didn't translate into commands, though.

"Where is she?" Eoin asked, brows knit.

"I don't know, Master," Comet said.

His face became pink as he set down his spoon.

"What do you know?" he asked.

"N-nothing, Master," Comet said again.

Lily's eyes widened as he stood, his hand moving towards his wand. "Eoin," Lily said. "She said she doesn't know."

"Etta couldn't have gotten out of here," Eoin said, ignoring Lily. Comet waved her hands, shaking her head back and forth as Eoin lifted his wand, pulling her up into the air.

Comet's hands went straight to her throat. She choked, her face twisted in pain.

"Don't!" Lily yelled, standing. She reached for Eoin's arm and he threw her back into the wall. "Please put her down!"

"She couldn't have gotten out, elf," Eoin said, his face turning varying shades of red. Lily tried again and he yanked his arm from her, slapping Lily with the back of his hand. Her face stung as she held onto it.

"S-she is... she gots a wand," Comet choked out.

Lily moved over to her instead, trying to pull Comet by her feet from his grasp

"Liar," Eoin seethed. "There's a charm that would tell me if magic were used in this house. And magic won't work in the rooms. Not wand magic. Did you let her out?"

"I… I didn't…"

"Liar!" Eoin shouted again. He moved his hand across his body.

"No!" Lily shouted, trying to move in front of him, but she was too late.

Comet spun in the air with the force of the spell, a whip cracking along her small form, which dropped to the ground, eyes open and unmoving. Lily covered her mouth, shaking from head to toe.

"Comet," she whispered. Lily fell to her knees beside the house elf as Eoin left the dining room. She heard him going through the bedrooms, opening each door and slamming it shut. "I should have told you to stay there," she whispered to Comet's lifeless form. Even as she said it, Lily knew that wouldn't have worked. Comet was still owned by Eoin, technically. The moment he called for her, she would have had to come back. "Oh, Comet," she said.

Comet's neck was bent back at an awkward angle and the distress was still etched on her face. Lily straightened out her body as Eoin came back in.

"Etta's gone," he said, anger still trembling his voice. "We'll have to find another governess."

With a wave of his wand, Comet disappeared from before Lily, leaving her staring at the empty floor. "You're a monster," Lily said quietly.

"What?" he asked.

Lily turned to face him, every inch of her shaking with range. "You're a monster," she yelled.

Eoin's face twisted and he bent down, picking Lily up by her throat. She grabbed at his arms. He pushed her back against the wall. Lily looked into Eoin's blue eyes and the anger melted, his hand released her and she dropped to her feet, choking and gasping for air. She backed away from him, getting to the entryway before turning and running into her room. She crawled up onto the bed and cried, pressing her face into the pillow to muffle the sound.

The tears slowed as Lily laid down. The door opened. Eoin turned on the light and walked to the bed. He sat on the edge with a bowl in hand. Lily didn't move until he touched her, moving her face towards him. "I'm sorry," he said.

Lily had come to herself. Comet… dead. That could easily be her next. If Eoin connected the fact that she was the one who issued the instructions, she wouldn't be saved from his anger, she thought. Where would that leave Andreas? She despised Eoin, but she couldn't do anything about it. Not yet.

"I'm sorry," he said again. He opened a piece of soaked cloth and laid it across the side of her face he'd hit. The gentleness of his application made Lily wonder exactly who he had been to Kathy. Was this the man he had once been all the time? Or had the anger always bubbled just below the surface. Lily sat halfway up as he continued until the swelling portions of her face and neck were covered. "Comet wanted to get back at us," he said. "I'll get you a new house elf if you want."

"That's okay," Lily said. She didn't want another life in her hands. Another life she would be responsible for. "I can manage."

Eoin caught her chin between two fingers and leaned in, kissing Lily. "That's my girl," he said with a smile. "You get some sleep."

Lily nodded and watched him leave the room. The first chance she got, she would end this.


	12. Rescue Mission

**_Rescue Mission_**

Lily missed Etta. She would miss Comet too, but Lily tried not to think about Comet. Her dreams were already filled with the little broken body, sometimes with the vision of Andreas toddling towards her and Comet, Eoin in between them, wand drawn. If a week before someone had told her she would feel safe by comparison at the time, Lily wouldn't have believed it. Yet the security blanket had been ripped off.

The night after Etta left, Lily told Andreas a story of the bravest little house elf. It was a very simple version, though Lily didn't take Comet's name out of it and didn't stop herself from crying as she spoke the words. The story ended with the elf being lead into a peaceful place where she would never hurt again. Of all the stories Lily told, this was one she planned to repeat. Over and over. Even after they were out of this nightmare.

"Come here, little man," Eoin said, holding out his hands for Andreas.

Andy went over, and immediately turned back to Lily, stretching out for her.

"Mum and I are going to take you out today," Eoin said.

Lily grabbed Andy's blanket and the lion, then took Andreas back. She was glad Andreas was so attached to her, not sure how she would handle it if Eoin ever took him out of her sight. They made their way to the entrance and out into the sun. Lily scanned the sky.

 _Come now_ , she thought. _Come now, while you can get to us_.

But as they walked the island, no one came. Lily watched the horizon, looking out to the lighthouses, but no one was looking back. In her most paranoid moments, Lily wondered if Comet had been wrong about the voices. What if her family had vacated the house in Maryland, thinking it no longer safe? What if Etta was alone and wandering in the world, trying to find her husband?

Then Lily would tell herself she needed to believe they knew. She had never so blindly believed in anything in her life. Eoin spread out a blanket on the beach and they sat, Andreas digging his chubby little hands into the sand.

"We should get him a toy broom," Eoin said. "He's almost old enough for it."

 _No_ , Lily's angry internal voice protested. _James should buy him his first broom_.

"He's a little unsteady still," Lily said calmly.

"Oh, come on," Eoin leaned back, smiling over. "Don't be a spoil sport. Just in the nursery."

"I'll think about it," Lily said.

"Alright," Eoin conceded. He used his foot to build up a pile of sand right in front of Andreas. He kept giving Lily furtive glances as they sat in silence. "I think it's time you know everything," he finally said.

Lily looked over to Eoin. She'd seen him hopeful, angry, demanding, excited, and a whole other range of sweet and frightening modes. This was the first time he seemed nervous. He cleared his throat a couple times, picked up the lion, and looked down at it in his hands.

"Everything what?" Lily asked.

"Why I had you bring Andreas to me," Eoin said.

Lily wrapped her hand around Andreas's middle more tightly. He pushed against her hands and tried to put a fist full of sand into his mouth. Lily stopped him and waited for Eoin to say what he wanted.

"I was helping the federation," Eoin said. "Me and Kathy both. We were helping them. We were doing the right thing."

Lily hadn't protested his proclamation at all and was surprised to hear so much justification in something so simple.

"I wanted Kathy to get out of there, but James promised if she stayed he would keep her safe. He _promised_ me. He didn't even try and really convince her it was a bad idea," Eoin said. His face had screwed up into that angry grimace she'd seen on him as he exploded towards Comet. The same tension as when he yelled at Kathy's portrait. Lily pulled Andreas into her, making note out of the corner of her eye the closest place for cover. "He lied. He lied and she was killed."

Lily looked back to Eoin. What he said didn't make any sense to her. Not that James couldn't lie when he needed to. It was one of the qualities her and James had in common. A quality Lily was sure had kept her alive with Eoin so far. It was more the idea that James would endanger any woman.

He wasn't exactly a chauvinist. Not purposefully. But James had a tendency to be unreasonably protective in the name of chivalry. His seventh year, James had been captain of the Gryffindor team. Their second match was supposed to be met with a terrible storm and James had used a weak excuse to try and bench Lily and put in an alternate seeker—a boy a year behind Lily and not nearly as good. Lily had some choice words and the rest of the team told James he was being daft until he caved. When it came down to it, she realized it was his way of keeping her from getting hurt in poor conditions. Lily thought it was egged on by her parents, only when she accused them of as much it turned out to have come entirely from James. He was even worse with Imogen. Lily couldn't imagine a situation where he would put a bystander in danger. Not even for the sake of an investigation.

"They killed her," Eoin repeated.

"Who's they?"

"The dark wizards," Eoin said. "The men James was supposed to stop."

"But they caught them," Lily said. "Didn't they?"

Eoin nodded, but looked even more sour than before. "But they couldn't give me back Kathy. And then… then I heard James was having a son. _He_ got to continue his life. Clive got to continue with _his_ wife. All of them, Lily. All of them had a future. Mine was taken from me and they could just walk away, onto other things."

The more he talked, the more fury came through. Andreas stared at Eoin now, looking uncertain. Eoin noticed and sat up, leaning forward to play with the sand in front of Andreas.

"There was nothing that would bring them to justice for not doing enough," Eoin's voice strained as he tried not to allow the anger through. "I had to do that myself. I had to take back what they took from me. Kathy was pregnant, you know?"

Lily shook her head. He hadn't talked much about Kathy. Since burning the portrait he had also taken the necklace back, replacing it with an identical one, only it wasn't charmed. He seemed done with pretending she was Kathy, if not with the other pretenses he'd invented.

"She was only a couple months along," Eoin explained. "But she was so excited she decorated the whole nursery. Then when she was gone, all I could see was an empty crib. I stopped working and… well, I didn't think there was anything left for me. Then I saw you."

Lily tilted her head.

"I was watching you before I finally had you help me get Andreas," Eoin continued. "You were lively and smart and… you weren't like Kathy, but there was something about you that reminded me of her. Then the way you wouldn't let Andy go… I guess that's why I changed my plans."

"Plans?"

"Well, I initially figured I'd have to kill you," Eoin said.

Lily looked down at Andreas. Not that she was surprised, but that he could say the words so calmly reminded her abruptly of Comet and how he had held her, choking against the wall. He could change instantaneously. That was perhaps what made him more frightening than anything.

Eoin reached out, turning Lily's head towards him. "I could never do that now," he said, seeking her eyes. "I just… I wanted you to know everything. I know I'm not perfect, but you needed to know that James isn't the hero I'm sure he's made himself out to be either."

Lily wanted to contradict him. James would never do anything like this. Even if, god forbid, something happened to Imogen, Lily couldn't imagine a world where her brother would stoop to kidnap and murder. She couldn't imagine him locking up an innocent woman, starving her and allowing her to live in her own filth. Not her brother. Not him.

Lily wondered if Kathy ever imagined Eoin to be capable of this either.

"Don't eat that Andy," Lily said, turning to pull Andreas's sand filled fist out of his mouth.

She wiped at the sand around his mouth, using her finger to get as much off his tongue and out of his mouth as possible.

"Let's get inside," Eoin said.

Lily turned towards him. He was looking out over the water, eyes squinted and focused.

"We just got out here, though," Lily argued. "Didn't you say you were having lunch made for us to eat out here?"

"Change of plans," Eoin said, standing abruptly.

Lily watched, confused, until Eoin bent over and pulled Andreas into his arms, walking back towards the trees. Lily felt a sinking in the pit of her stomach as she jumped to her feet, running to catch up. "I'll take him," she said breathlessly. "Do you want to go back and grab the blanket?"

"No," Eoin said stiffly. "I'll have one of the house elves get it later."

He grabbed her hand, gripping tight as he pulled Lily forward.

Lily chanced a glance over her shoulder, wondering what Eoin had seen.

* * *

Imogen and Ginny were going through a couple books Hermione brought downstairs for them to work through. Albus had brought two boxes the past weekend and there was hardly enough time for her to get through them all on her own. There had to be some explanation to the unknown charm, which was the last barrier to them attempting to get onto the island to find Lily and Andreas.

The front door slammed.

"Harry?" Ginny asked.

Instead, James came into the kitchen a moment later, Lorcan on his heels looking distraught.

"We're done waiting," James declared.

"Aren't you two supposed to be on watch?" Ginny asked, standing, but James had walked passed her already, making his way to the other side of the house.

"Dad!" he shouted. "Dad! Clive!"

Others slowly filtered into the kitchen from other rooms. James hadn't looked at anyone, but Lorcan went to the sink, filling a glass with water and drank it down, filling it again.

"What's going on?" Imogen asked Lorcan.

He just shook his head, letting out a heavy breath. James continued until he'd gathered the household, Clive coming in with an irritated scowl, Etta looking confused, and finally Harry, who grabbed James's shoulder and made him look at him.

"Calm down," Harry said.

"I will _not_ calm down," James spat. "I'm tired of this watch bullshit. It's done. We need to get onto that island."

"What happened James?" Imogen asked. He hadn't been happy with how long everything was taking. Imogen knew that, but he had been tolerant and let the logic of the situation take precedence, being swayed by Clive who had taken the lead on the efforts.

"They were having a bloody picnic," he snapped. He shook with anger. "We saw them on the beach. Happy little family, out on a nice spring day."

"James—"

"How do we know Lily even cares to get back anymore?" James asked.

"Don't have a go at Lily," Lorcan snapped at James.

Imogen looked over and noticed one hand grasped around his wand and the other balled into a fist as his face became pink, his usually gentle grey eyes looking dangerous. Even James paused at Lorcan's look.

"What if he's brainwashed her," James amended.

"Don't be ridiculous," Ginny responded.

They had all heard Lily sob through the story of the house elf. Etta was the one who realized what it meant first. She cried and Clive had to coax out of her what happened. The weight of a death so close to Lily had silenced everyone and redoubled efforts to find some way through the charms, but they still lacked answers. Imogen watched James as he clenched and unclenched his jaw. Their words weren't getting through.

"James, she has to appease him," Etta said. "He's unstable and convinced she's in love with him and she has to behave to let him keep believing as much. All to keep Andreas safe. She never leaves him alone. And she's trying to find a way out, trust me."

Bitter tears formed in James's eyes. Imogen stepped forward, holding his arms and rubbing her thumbs up and down.

"He was holding Andy," James croaked, looking at Imogen.

Imogen's stomach churned at this. For a moment, she understood James's feelings of betrayal, but then she shook herself out of it. Lily had the lion with them. They'd heard bits and pieces of McMann's account of Kathy's death. Lily hadn't been close enough to hear what she said, but McMann was trying his best to get Lily on his side. Imogen believed in Lily, though. She was clever and wouldn't be swayed easily.

"Lily can't very well keep Andreas from him," Clive said. "Not really."

"He would get angry," Etta agreed. "And if something happens to Lily, then Andreas will be alone with him."

"What exactly did you do when you saw them on the beach?" Harry asked.

James was crying now. He pulled Imogen into him, trying to stop. Lorcan cleared his throat.

"We saw them. We decided it might be the only chance to try and get to them without having to find the house. No obstructions," Lorcan said. "We disillusioned ourselves and were flying out there, but McMann suddenly got up, took Andreas and Lily followed. They left everything else."

Clive swore and hit the counter by the sink.

"Why, James," Hermione sighed.

"Because I thought this could all be over," he said. "I thought—"

"What's wrong with what they did?" Etta asked.

"He probably saw them," Ron muttered. "Especially if they were making a direct line for the island."

"But if they were disillusioned—"

"Daytime isn't great for that charm," Harry said. "There are other signs of it. Glints of light catching or odd shadows. If he's as smart as we've been told, he probably noticed something and didn't want to take any chances."

"Better yet, your lack of self control could mean McMann abandoning the island and taking them both somewhere completely different," Clive reprimanded. "Everything we've done would be a waste."

"We aren't going to give him the chance," James said, his voice shaking with emotion, though his resolve was as firm as it had been when he first walked in. "I'm going on the island tonight."

"We all are," Harry said, rubbing his temple. "There's not much choice now."

The next several hours were spent forming a plan. Each of them grabbed leftovers or available fruit rather than anyone preparing a proper dinner. They needed someone to stay behind and pass along any information that came from the bear. Lorcan had brought his can with him, completing the set. The first would stay with Hermione and Etta. They would listen to the bear in case any new information developed while they were out. Hermione brought down a dozen or so books for quick reference they could use. The second would stay with Harry and Ginny. They would approach the island from the lighthouse side on the northwest portion. James, Imogen, and Ron would take it from the south. Clive and Lorcan would fly over the island in case they were needed on either side.

Imogen felt a mixture of apprehension and hope as they apparated to the lighthouse shoreline after dark. James held her hand with one of his and in the other he had his broom. He looked intently across the water.

"Same signals if anything is wrong," Clive remind them. "Lorcan and I will come find you. Don't play heroes here. If there's anything, we pull back. There aren't enough of us to be foolhardy." He looked at James as he said this, though Imogen was sure James's mind was elsewhere.

James got onto the broom first, holding out a hand to steady Imogen as she got on behind him. She did the disillusionment charms for both of them. Once they hit the shore, they would take them off. Ron was beside them and nodded before he disappeared into the scenery himself.

Imogen held tight. It had been years since she'd been on a broom. The wind whipped her hair and she held on around James's midsection. The water was rough and dark as they passed just above the spray. James pulled up at one point. A tall wave nearly crashed into them.

They found a clearing along the shore and Ron whistled from their right. Both brooms made the descent and James landed on the soft, sandy ground being lapped at by the water. Imogen almost fell, not able to get her feet onto the ground. James reached behind him to steady her.

"Alright?" he whispered.

The flight had given her a bit of vertigo, but Imogen carefully got off, reorienting herself. "Yeah," she whispered back, making them both visible again. Ron came into view about ten yards to their right. He nodded towards a dense cluster of trees. James lead the way and Imogen followed behind, her chest constricting as they moved away from the water. Andreas was nearby. Her baby boy.

When Imogen and James were alone anymore, she'd give into the crying, letting him hold and comfort her. The rest of the time, Imogen pushed it from her mind, convincing herself this was temporary and that any day now she would find Andreas in the crib, smiling up at her. Now it was real. They could find him. Every muscle in her body seemed to tingle as they went deeper into the woods.

"Stop," Ron whispered. He lit his wand, examining the ground. Just ahead there was a drop off. "Wait here a moment."

He moved forward and James watched. Imogen leaned against a nearby trunk, trying to catch her breath. She felt strangely light headed. Particularly since they hadn't been running or moving in an exerting way.

"You okay?" James asked, looking back at her.

Imogen nodded.

James stepped over a bush and beside her. Imogen swallowed, trying to clear her head. She swayed and had to steady herself against the trunk

"Imogen?" James asked. "Imogen?"

She tried to move her mouth to respond, but everything became vaguely blurred as she slunk down to the ground. All she could think was that James needed to stop talking to her and go with Ron to find their son. "Andy," she whispered.

* * *

"Lily, come here!" Eoin said, smiling wide as he opened the nursery door.

"Where?" Lily asked.

"My office," he said. "You can bring Andy, too."

He left the door open as he turned and walked back down the hall.

"Let's bring your lion," Lily said cheerily. It was the first time she was being invited into the office. She had been tempted on more than one occasion to try going through there herself. She wondered if that was where he kept her wand, if he had kept it at all.

Lily scooped down and picked up Andreas, using the lion to distract him from the toys they were leaving behind. She walked down the hall and stepped into the room.

It was filled with bookshelves and cabinets. The cabinets below had glass doors and were filled with various objects—labelled bottles, skulls, jars that looked to be part of a potions store. The books above were large tomes, rather than various small titles. Many were in different languages. Spanish and French and Latin and others Lily didn't recognize as she glanced passed them.

"No, don't touch," Lily said, catching Andreas's hand as he made a grab for a jar filled with something green and nasty looking. "Hands to yourself, mister."

Lily turned to where Eoin's attention was on the large views. She saw the one trained on the Haddock House. No one was there and Lily wondered for a moment if this was about Etta. Had he seen her? Did anyone come to the gate anymore? She hoped Etta had warned them about this and everything else Lily had told her under the noise of Andreas banging on pots. Her heart rate picked up as she had a moment of doubt that Eoin had figured out how she had been part of Etta's disappearance.

This fear left and was replaced by a worse one when she realized what was on the image to the right.

"What is this?" Lily gasped.

"I thought I'd show you the best part of this whole place," Eoin said. He didn't look back to her, but was messing with a series of knobs and sliders on a table that looked similar to objects Grandpa Weasley had in his shed at The Burrow. "The security."

Lily stepped closer. James kneeled in front of Imogen, who was struggling to keep her eyes open. Ron was with them, looking back and trying to hop up a ledge. Unable to manage, he used the broom in his hand, making it to them and trying to get Imogen's attention as well. James's hand moved to Imogen's face, shaking her as her eyes shut and didn't open again.

"What's happening to her?" Lily asked. "What are you doing?"

"She was always the biggest hurdle," Eoin said, still not turning back to Lily. "When I tried to bring her here, she used that Gypsy magic. She wouldn't have been able to use a portkey. I had those blocked."

Lily thought back to that afternoon. Imogen searched for the call she always had in case she needed to get back to her cousins. They hadn't even tried a portkey. They didn't need to.

"Then I realized," Eoin turned back to Lily, clearly pleased with himself and the chance to tell someone everything he had built up here. "I couldn't bring her here. Not with the way she could do magic without a wand. But then I didn't need her. I just wanted Andreas. So I had to find a way to keep her incapable if she did bother coming."

"What's happening?" Lily asked again.

James had pulled Imogen into his arms, limp and pale. Lily felt tears forming in her eyes. Ron sent red sparks up into the air.

"You know, the Gypsies had good reason to disassociate with Wizards," Eoin said, rather than answering directly. He was still messing with the board in front of him. "They created all sorts of spells and charms to keep Gypsies out. Didn't like their specific branches of magic. Feared them. The curses they came up to combat Gypsies were pretty brilliant. The first notified me when she arrived. The second... well, the longer she's here, the less of her strength she'll have. Atrophied limbs… slowing heart… organs shutting down... Most importantly, she can't use her magic when all of that is happening."

"What are those?" Lily yelled at him again.

There was confusion on the screen as Ron turned, falling back. a strange, dark creature with long, sharp teeth and about half his size, ran at him. He threw up a block and the creature hit hard into the barrier, hissing at him from behind it. Ron hardly got to his feet before another was charging from the other direction, this one trying to attack James, Imogen still lifeless in his arms.

"Those are Clabberts," Eoin said. "American bred. Usually harmless, but with sharp teeth like that, it seems a waste, doesn't it? Inject them with ashwinder venom and they go a little wild, though."

"Call them off," Lily begged, tears falling down her face. "Please!"

"But I've been waiting ages to try them," he said, sounding disappointed that Lily didn't see their value.

Lily wanted to scream and pummel Eoin until he complied. She swallowed, holding Andreas. She couldn't. She couldn't lose her head now. James had set Imogen down, the clabberts attacking from every direction. One of them sunk its teeth into Ron's leg. There was no sound, but Lily could see him scream. Another nearly bit into Imogen, James kicking it away just in time.

"Please," Lily said gently. She moved to face Eoin, pulling his attention away from the work in front of him. "For me?"

"They have to pay, Lily," Eoin said.

Lily adjusted Andreas in one arm. She moved to sit on Eoin's lap. He pushed back to allow her room as she lifted a hand to his cheek. There was so little time, yet to rush the point would probably only encourage Eoin to continue. "Eoin, am I not enough?" Lily asked, her eyes shifting between his. "Are Andreas and I not enough for you?"

Eoin put his hands on her waist. Lily clenched her teeth, but didn't move away from him. Instead she moved into him, placing her forehead against his. "I know what they did to you," she said. "But that's my uncle with them. That's still my brother and sister. Please. For me?"

Eoin swallowed, then slowly, reluctantly, he nodded. He didn't move Lily as he reached around, hitting a few buttons, pressing some numbers and the whole things shut down. All of the images became blank spaces.

"I need to see what happened," Lily said, her eyes widened with panic as she looked to where Imogen, James, and Ron had just been. "Eoin, I need to see what's happening."

"I need to be enough for you too," Eoin countered. Lily turned back to him. "The clabberts will leave. The rest of them will leave. And it's just the three of us."

Lily felt little satisfaction in his response. "You promise?" Lily asked. "You called the clabberts back?"

"I did," Eoin said. "I promise."

"Thank you," Lily said, not sure what else to say. So many things she wanted to say would only result in everyone dead. She was sure of it.

Eoin lifted Lily's face so that her eyes met his. He leaned in and kissed her.

 _Kiss back_ , Lily commanded herself. _Just pay attention to him_.

Eoin pulled her into him, Andreas still clinging to her shoulder. He kissed her deeply, pressing his lips down her neck. Lily turned her head, allowing him, as she read the labels in the jars on her left. She sifted through, trying to recall all she could from potions class when her eyes landed on the jar labelled _Moonstone_.

Eoin's lips were on her shoulder when Lily turned, placing a hand on his cheek and bringing his eyes back to hers.

"Andreas is still here, you know," she said.

Eoin smirked.

"Alright," he replied. He leaned in for one more kiss. "I have to finish something for a client. Then we can have dinner."

Lily smiled and nodded. She stepped outside the office and Eoin closed the door behind her. The blank spaces stayed blank, but Lily couldn't help but wonder if they had left and were safe. She couldn't help but wonder if she'd bought them enough time.

* * *

James gripped tight to Imogen's body as the portkey carried them away. Clive and Lorcan were holding Ron up. He'd already been bit by one of the creatures when another was about to attack James from the back. Ron stepped in front of him and the claws on its webbed hands slashed Ron's chest and stomach. There was tattered cloth and blood everywhere. Clive removed his own cloak and pressed it against Ron's torso.

Clive and Lorcan had answered Ron's call and immediately sprang to action. They killed one creature and Lorcan levitated another that was headed for Imogen, throwing it into a tree. James, Lorcan, and Clive were just finding a reasonable formation when the rest of the creatures stopped, turned, and ran away as a pack. Clive made a portkey. It was the one way they knew McMann traveled to and from the island—the only method other than flying that they knew worked. James picked up Imogen and circled with the others.

"Gen," he said. "Wake up, _please_ ," he begged.

"Touch the portkey," Clive told him.

James adjusted Imogen, gripping her and followed what Clive told him. They were soon on their way, away from the island. Away from Lily and Andreas. James bent into Imogen, stumbling back as they landed in front of the porch of their house.

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked. "Ron! Lily… Lily said—"

"Inside," Clive shouted.

Hermione ran up, taking Ron from Lorcan as they all made their way inside. Etta waited and ushered James into Lily's room to set down Imogen.

"Help James," Ron insisted of Hermione.

"Those bites might be infused with Ashwinder venom," Hermione told Clive, then rushed into the room.

James had placed a hand on Imogen's chest, feeling the weak heartbeat beneath. He smoothed her hair back with his other hand.

"She just started going faint," James said.

"I know," Hermione replied. "Lily explained what happened before you arrived. She wasn't even bothering to cloak it in a story. I hope she doesn't lose the lion as a result."

James watched as Hermione used her wand, doing charm after charm, asking Etta to get her warm water and calling for a dozen potions. James wasn't even sure what was happening after the first couple minutes. He could only look down at Imogen. This was his fault.

James had been annoyed over the last several weeks, the way one person after another reminded him over and over to keep his head. They acted like he was some five year old, ready to run off and enjoy splashing in a fountain, rather than a fully trained auror. But as it turned out, they were all right. He never should have convinced Lorcan to rush off that afternoon and he never should have pushed to go onto the island.

"Why didn't this happen to the rest of us?" James asked Hermione.

"It's an anti-gypsy curse," she replied. "Strips them of their ability to function."

James wiped his hand down his face.

"I should have known," Lorcan said from the doorway. "I did some research on that. I should have remembered. That's what the last protection was wasn't it? The one we couldn't figure out?"

"Probably," Hermione agreed. She sat back. "That's everything I can do. Her body has to manage the rest."

The front door opened.

"What happened?" Ginny asked. She burst into the room a moment later. "Is she going to be okay?"

She rushed to the bed, replacing Hermione as Hermione went out into the living room, where Ron was explaining what happened to Harry.

"I don't know," James said.

Imogen's chest rose high and fell with a deep breath. James placed a hand on her cheek and watched. Nothing else happened.

Ginny ran her fingers through Imogen's hair over and over.

"Were you attacked too?" James asked.

"No," Ginny said. "All attention must have been on you. We found the window."

James perked up. "You did?"

"They weren't in there. And then we saw the sparks," Ginny said.

"But you can find it again?"

Ginny nodded, turning back to Imogen.

They sat for a while. Ginny eventually went to check on Ron. His leg was broken, and the wounds wouldn't close. They'd stopped the bleeding at least. James held Imogen's hand, lifting it to his lips periodically as they all sat in silence. No one wanted to talk about what had gone wrong, though James knew that when it did come up he was going to have to admit he was wrong.

It was past midnight when Imogen's eyes opened and she looked around the room, confused. She tried to push herself up, but didn't have the capacity. James kept a hand on her cheek.

"What happened?" she asked. "Andreas? Where is he?"

James shook his head, but it was Lorcan who had the nerve to break Imogen's heart. She immediately fell into weak sobs. Even her grip on James's hand had little power behind it, though Imogen seemed to be trying.

"I can't," she said. "Why can't I… I need to…"

"McMann used a curse that only affects Gypsies," Lorcan said. "This is all my fault."

"No it's mine," James said. "I shouldn't have suggested we go to the beach."

"If you hadn't I would have," Lorcan admitted.

James wasn't sure if it was sincere or not, but he was grateful that someone besides him was willing to share the blame.

"We need to concentrate on what's next," Clive interrupted them. Several of them moved aside for Etta, who brought in some bread and cheese for Imogen. "Obviously we're two people down, but we have a location. We know McMann keeps her in the nursery when he's gone, so the real problem right now is how do we guarantee he's gone tomorrow night?"


	13. The Window

_**The Window**_

James sat next to Imogen. She had been begging him for almost an hour not to go without her. Ginny stood, watching as she cried into his shoulder. She was still so weak and Ginny couldn't stand watching them like this, but it was easier than letting her mind wander to the island and what was going on there.

"You sure you're okay staying home?" Harry whispered into her ear.

Ginny turned towards him. He had his traveling cloak on. They had spent the better part of the day laying out exactly what needed to happen. That afternoon they set off false alarms around the island. Clive watched from the lighthouse, reporting back using Lorcan's tins when McMann was out of hiding. They would light up the older of the lighthouses that night using charms to draw him away from the island entirely and make a portkey to get out there.

"Someone needs to keep Imogen relaxed," Ginny said. "Hermione and Etta will be busy keeping track of all of you. Besides, Clive was right that we need to make sure there aren't too many people to keep track of there. Easier to get out if something unexpected happens again."

Harry nodded. He reached up and tucked Ginny's hair behind her ears. "What would this family do without you?" he asked.

Ginny placed her hands on Harry's hips. "Don't start talking like I won't see you again," she said.

"You'll see me," he promised, leaning forward and kissing her forehead. "I just want you to know that I know how you keep everyone together."

Ginny stood on her toes and kissed Harry. He placed a finger under her chin, continuing until they were both out of breath. Ginny fell into his chest, closing her eyes. They weren't young anymore. They were more than a little settled, but Ginny had never doubted her fifteen year old self knew exactly what she was doing. Harry swayed, whispering a string of promises that they would bring everyone back soon.

It was several minutes before Lorcan cleared his throat from the living room. "Ready?" he asked.

Harry nodded and kissed Ginny once more. "James," he called.

"No, James, please, _please_ ," Imogen cried, still too weak to do much else.

Ginny moved quickly next to Imogen as James gave her one last kiss on her cheek and turned. Ginny was sure he was trying to block out Imogen's begging.

"It's okay, Imogen," Ginny said, sitting next to her on the bed. Imogen fell into Ginny's shoulder. "They're going to be fine. They know exactly where they're going."

Imogen nodded, but the crying didn't stop. Ginny held onto her.

"I want to hear what's happening," Imogen finally requested.

"I'll have Hermione come in here, then," Ginny said, squeezing Imogen before standing to get the bear.

* * *

Lily sat on the rug in the center of the nursery. A cool breeze aired out the space through the open window. Andreas babbled happily as he patted on the ground. Lily mimicked him.

"Ba da da," she said, squeezing his cheeks as he squealed. Lily laughed. "What are you trying to say, little snitch?"

He buzzed his lips and spit all over her hands. Lily pushed herself up wiped his spittal on her jeans with a smile.

She had been tempted all day to talk into the lion and tell her family to not return. She didn't know if Imogen and Ron were alive. She didn't know if any of them that came the night before were. There was a sense of relief to know her messages got through, but what good was it if they could still fall victim to Eoin and the traps he'd set for them?

Andreas was the only reason she hadn't told them to give it up. If it had been just her, Lily didn't see how it would be worth it. She didn't have anything to go back to. Not really. She would miss her family, but it was a small price to know they couldn't be hurt. Eventually she could free herself, but that wasn't time Andreas had. Lily had been caring for him, but she wasn't his mother. She didn't want to be. Her heart broke at the thought that it might be too late for Andreas to know his real mother.

 _She's alive_ , Lily kept telling herself. Eoin would have said something that morning at breakfast if Imogen had died on the island, she thought. He had ushered her into the nursery just after lunch, saying there was sudden business. Lily shrugged, picked up Andreas and came in. There wasn't much to do as the sunny afternoon turned to night. He'd already eaten and if Eoin wasn't back by eight, one of the house elves would come with a tray. She lost herself in thought pushing a ball back and forth with Andreas.

"Lily," a harsh whisper came from her right, pulling her out of her stupor.

She turned, eyes widening and heart leaping. James was at the small window, her dad lowering so he was right next to James in front of the other half.

"James?" Lily gasped. "Dad?" Instinctively she looked towards the nursery door before she remembered that Eoin was gone. How long, though, she didn't know.

"Oh my god, Lily," James said.

"Lily, sweetheart, are you alright?" Harry asked.

She stood, reaching down and picking up Andreas, hurrying to get closer. He tried to turn, reaching up to the new arrivals. They were several feet above her.

"Imogen? And Uncle Ron?"

"They're fine," James said. "Alive and fine."

"What about Mum? Did I hurt—"

"We're all just fine," Harry said. "Don't worry about us, though, we're here to get you out."

"There's no other way in," she said. "I convinced him to put in this window, but that's all—"

"We know," James said. "We know, we're going to make it work."

He reached out with one hand, pulling his wand into the room.

"Don't!" she shouted. She looked at the door again, lowering her voice when she continued. "Don't. Magic won't work in here and if you try he'll know you're here and come back. Just wait!"

Lily carried Andreas to his crib, grabbing the harness-like carrier Eoin had bought her. She strapped Andreas in and his face screwed up as he cried. "Oh, Andy, it will be fine… you'll be fine, sweetheart," she whispered, picking him up and holding him close in one arm as she grabbed the sheet off his crib's mattress. Lily ran back to the window, fashioning the sheet into a rope, tying it tightly to Andreas's harness, looping it through the back and each leg hole.

"Lily, hurry!" James said.

"I am!" she growled. Lily looked up, still holding Andreas to her and swinging the loose end of the fabric up towards James and Harry. They both grappled for it, but it dropped. Lily tried a second time, and then a third before Harry's fingers caught an edge and he pulled it through the window.

"Alright, got it!" Harry declared. James was still reaching his arm into the room. "Tell us when to pull."

Lily held Andreas back. A moment of doubt made her kiss his cheek as he cried loudly into her ear. "It's alright, little snitch," she said. "Daddy has you, love." She kissed him again and held onto him. "Alright," Lily nodded up and the others pulled, Andreas rising above her head. Lily kept her fingers on him as long as possible. She let out a breath as James's hands wrapped under Andreas's arms. Carefully, they pulled him through the window and the crying became distant as James disappeared from view, hushing Andreas.

Someone else crawled onto their stomach to replace him and Lily froze.

"Lorcan," she choked out in a half sob.

"Come on, Lily," he replied, reaching his hand through. Harry and Lorcan both stretched their hands, groping down the wall. Lily stood as high as she could on her toes.

"Get a chair," Harry demanded.

"I can't!" Lily cried. "I don't have one in here and the furniture is charmed in place."

Harry pounded his palm against the wall. He sat up. "James! Give me the sheet!" he shouted. Lily reached up to Lorcan's still outstretched hand. Her fingertips grazed his.

"Just a little farther, Lily," he encouraged.

Even as she continued to try, Lily wondered if she would even fit. The thin windows had enough space for Harry and Lorcan to stick an arm through, but as much as they tried, they couldn't wedge any other part of themselves in. If she was small enough, she was just barely. Harry dropped the twisted sheet to her.

Lily caught the other end and wrapped her arm around, licking her lips, placing her feet against the wall. As soon as they started to pull, though, the fabric ripped. "Stop!" she shouted and dropped the mere foot she has made it upward. "It's not strong enough."

Harry pulled away again. Andreas's cries stopped. "I need a branch! Something strong! Over there!"

"Lorcan, you have to go," Lily said.

"No, Lily, we aren't leaving you here."

She looked right, towards the switch that closed the window.

"Lily, look at me," Lorcan said. She turned her attention back. "Don't quit on me again! We're going to get you out."

"There's no time," she said, feeling more certain. "Tell them to take Andy and go!"

The main door to the house creaked open and slammed shut. Lily turned, her breath catching. "He's back. Go," she hissed.

"No, Lily, not—"

"Go!" she demanded again.

"We have this," Lorcan insisted.

"Okay, we can try this one," Harry said. Lorcan pulled away from the window to help him and Lily took advantage of the moment. She turned and lunged forward, pushing her weight onto the switch.

She looked up as Lorcan came into view again. "Go," she said one last time as the window closed.

* * *

"No, Lily!" Lorcan lunged towards the window as it closed, his hands landing on the grass that replaced their only portal into the house.

James stopped bouncing Andreas, feeling the blood drain from his face. Lorcan and Harry were both pounding on the ground now. James watched as his dad used his hands to dig at the grass where the window had been a moment before.

"Dad," James said. "That's not going to work!"

"Lily!" Harry screamed, manic as his fingers continued to dig pointlessly.

"Let's go," Clive hissed at them.

Lorcan pushed Clive's hand away. Clive didn't waste a moment, grabbing Harry by the arm and pulling him up roughly.

"Get off of me!" Harry shouted, pushing Clive backwards. The two men glared at each other. Andreas started to cry again.

"Shhh," James said, holding tighter to him.

"We have to go," Clive growled.

"Not without my daughter!" Harry demanded.

"Would you shut up," Clive said, grabbing him by the shoulders again.

Harry pulled back and made a wild swing. Clive ducked right, dodging Harry's fist.

"Stop!" James demanded, walking as close to the two as he dared with Andreas in his arms.

It was Lorcan that stepped between them, though, just as Clive made a retaliating swing for Harry. Lorcan took Clive's fist to the right side of the face, doubling over with a groan.

Harry pulled out his wand and sent a jinx flying at Clive, hitting him in the chest. Clive fell on his backside with a grunt.

"Stop it!" Lorcan said this time, still trying to stand up straight, his hand over his eye. "Lily did that so we could keep Andreas safe, so stop and let's get him home!"

Harry shook, but balled up one fist while letting his wand arm hang to his side. He strode over to James. The others followed as he pulled out one of Andreas's toys, turning it into a portkey. Andreas happily reached in, the others touching it as well, and it took them away.

* * *

Lily shook from head to toe. She took several steadying breaths. There wasn't time to think about what just happened. No time to wonder what Lorcan was doing here. As soon as Eoin realized Andreas was missing, she was done. Lily didn't even know what would happen, but prolonging that moment was vital.

She stepped up to the door and turned off the lights in the nursery. With two more deep breaths, she opened the door and stepped into the hallway. She turned to close the door quietly.

"How's the little man?" Eoin asked.

Lily jumped as she turned towards him. "Don't scare me like that," she said, leaning back against the closed door. "I finally got him to sleep. He's been fussy all day. I think he has an ear infection."

"Oh no," Eoin replied, concern etched on his face. "Let me go see—"

"No," Lily said quickly, stepping to block him from trying to get past her. "Absolutely not! I have been fighting him on this for hours!"

Eoin smiled, reaching up to push Lily's hair behind her shoulder. "Alright," he said. "Just you and me for dinner tonight?"

Lily smiled back. "That sounds wonderful."

"You know, I think I'll go into the city and pick something special up," Eoin said, holding onto Lily's waist. "It's been one month since you came here you know?"

"Really?" Lily asked, though she had counted every damn day of that month. She was surprised he had been tracking it as well. She was less surprised that he acted as though it were an anniversary to celebrate.

"Really," Eoin said. He leaned in and kissed her.

 _Lorcan_ , Lily thought. Between seeing his face and not having Andreas's welfare in her hands, Lily almost jerked away from Eoin's lips. She stopped herself, realizing she had no idea how long it would take her family to be far enough away. If Eoin was about to run into them, everything could be ruined. So instead, she pulled him in longer, keeping him there in her grasp.

When he pulled back he smiled. "Pick out a nice dress," he suggested. "I'll be back."

He kissed her once more, then turned to leave. It was the first time he let her remain free as he exited the house. She turned to her room, hastily picking out a sea foam green sun dress and throwing her hair up into a twist. She looked around the halls, carefully making her way to the office. Lily tried the handle and it turned.

The images were still blank. She wished she could watch the Maryland house and see if they'd made it back. The good news was that Eoin certainly wouldn't see anything. Lily went straight to the moonstone, taking a few pinches of the powder inside. Lily nearly stepped out, but remembered her wand. She hastily opened one drawer after another. Papers and more supplies littered their bottoms, but there were no wands—hers or anyone else's—and she was running out of time.

Lily walked into the dining room, pulling down two wine glasses. On the other side of the room was a wine rack with several bottles. She shuffled through a few, pulling a bottle of red and setting it on the table. Carefully, she brushed the dust from her hands and into one of the glasses. Moonstone was used in most sleeping potions. The powder itself could induce sleep, though it would take longer. Lily popped the cork, her hands shaking as she poured just enough to cover the powder to start. She swirled the wine and the moonstone dissolved.

Quickly, she filled both glasses, placing the spiked drink where Eoin always sat. She continued by setting plates and silverware out. She was just folding napkins when Eoin came back in.

"You should have let the house elves do that," he said with a grin.

"You were getting the dinner," Lily said. "And I wanted to contribute. I can usually make fancier napkins, but I would need my wand."

"These are nice enough," Eoin replied, giving her a peck on the lips and setting down the boxes, pulling them out.

They sat down for dinner and Eoin told her about a couple job offers he had been extended. She nodded, watching as he hadn't touched the wine yet. She went to pick up her own glass and Eoin touched her hand. "Wait," he said. He picked up his glass. Eoin adjusted his chair to be right in front of Lily. "I want to do something of a toast."

Lily smiled at him.

Eoin grabbed her hand with the wine glass, cupping her hand with his. "To my Lily, who has given me more hope in this life than I ever imagined I would have again." He smiled and pulled her hand and wine glass up to his lips, taking a small sip from her glass.

When he moved his glass towards Lily's lips she wondered if he knew about the moonstone. He smiled and Lily mimicked what he had done, placing the glass to her lips, holding his hand and taking a sip. As they placed down the glasses, Eoin reached over with his napkin, dabbing the corner of Lily's mouth.

"I never could drink properly," she joked.

As the dinner continued, Eoin drank the rest of his own glass, refilling both of their drinks as he brought out dessert. Lily knew the moonstone would eventually affect her as well, but he'd had more of it. She could only hope that would give her time. She kept watching for him to fall asleep, but he didn't. Instead, he pulled her to him as they finished, leaving the cleanup for the house elves. His hands roamed her body and he kissed her deeply.

"My room tonight?" he asked her.

Lily thought of Lorcan again. Was he married? Had Megra allowed him to join her family in the search? Andreas was his godson after all. Lily didn't even want to kiss Eoin, and yet this might be her shot. He would fall asleep. His wand would be there for her to take. She just had to play along a little further.

Lily nodded and Eoin picked her up, kissing her as he carried her into his austere space, black curtains surrounding a four poster bed. There were candles lit and Lily realized he'd been planning this whole night. She wondered what he would have done if she had refused him. He kissed her neck, his fingers moving to the zipper of the dress. Lily moved her hands to his robes, discreetly feeling the pockets for his wand so that she could find it quickly when she had her chance. Her head was starting to get fuzzy. She fought against it, pulling Eoin beside her, wondering why he hadn't passed out yet.

She eased him back onto the pillows, a hand on his chest as she leaned over him smiling. He looked up at her, blinking slowing as he took a deep breath. "You're beautiful," he muttered with a slur.

It was working. Lily smiled, blinking back. His eyes closed and she just had to get to his robes. _The wand_ , she told herself, pulling back and trying to stand. Somehow her legs wouldn't comply as she moved along the bed. She had to get to the wand… that wand… his wand.

* * *

James was the first through the door. Ginny held Imogen up as they walked from the bed, Hermione having announced their arrival from the window of the front room. Imogen was still weak—her muscles unwilling to function—but was anxious to see them for herself. They were at Lily's bedroom door when James came through, Andreas in his arms. Imogen melted into tears as James came up to her. She reached out for Andreas, falling to her knees, James catching her weight and easing both of them down as she enveloped Andreas in her arms.

"My baby," she cried. "My Andreas."

James's own arms covered the two of them as he cried as well. Andreas had at least some sense of who he was with, clinging to Imogen's neck.

Ginny looked up. Lorcan had come in, his eye blackened and half his face red and swollen. Clive, too, had made his way into the room. Ginny waited as Harry came last, throwing the toy they had used to the side. "Where's Lily?" Ginny asked, her heart lurching.

Harry just shook his head, his face sour as he passed the whole group, stomping out towards the back. Ginny covered her mouth.

"She closed the window," Lorcan said. Hermione had moved to him with a cream, placing it on his eye. "McMann came back. We were trying… we almost had a way… She told us to go and then closed the window."

Harry screamed loudly from the yard. They all exchanged glances as Ginny turned and rushed out to the back porch, tears pouring down her face.

"Why?!" Harry shouted, his voice echoing in the empty night sky. "Why can't we just be left to live?"

Ginny slowly walked down the steps, arms folded across her as Harry paced, erratic with heavy breaths.

"First my parents, then Sirius, and half the people I loved, and now her?" his voice raised at the end. "Why Lily?"

Ginny reached out for Harry's arm, turning him towards her. His face was contorted with rage.

"Why, Ginny?" he asked more quietly.

She shook her head and Harry pulled her into him, holding tight as he sobbed over her. Ginny cried into his chest as they stood there for a long time, the breeze picking up around them.

"She was right when she said she was only here because of what the rest of us did," Harry said. "She didn't wait. Why didn't she wait? We could have figured it out. We could have gotten both of them."

"Because she's too much like you," Ginny replied and sniffed. "Playing the damn hero."

"Oh, god," Harry groaned. "We should have taken you, Ginny. She always listens to you."

"If seeing Lorcan wasn't enough, nothing would have been," Ginny disagreed.

"He's going to kill her," Harry said. "There isn't anyone else to blame now, and he's going to—"

"It won't happen," Ginny said. "We… we are going to figure something out, because we always do."

"Harry? Ginny?" Lorcan called from the porch.

Harry let out a shaky breath. "What is it?"

"Clive said he has an idea," Lorcan said. "Whenever you're ready."

Ginny reached up and took Harry's face in her hands. "We're going to figure this out," she repeated.

"How do you stay so certain?" Harry asked.

"Because you've never let any of us down before," Ginny replied. She kissed him quickly.

Harry took her hand and they made their way towards the house. Lorcan waited. Harry passed by.

"Ginny?" Lorcan said.

"What is it, love?"

"I'm sorry we didn't bring her back," Lorcan said. "I told her to wait—"

"I know, Lorcan," Ginny said, reaching a hand up to his uninjured cheek. "We're lucky to have you here."

The right side of Lorcan's face looked like it was covered with wax, but his eye was already yellowing. Ginny pulled him into the kitchen, where everyone was once again gathered together. Imogen sat on James's lap in a chair, the two of them lost in having Andreas again. Ginny was tempted to ask to hold her grandson, but she knew it was too soon for just a request. They needed their fill first. Andreas, too, didn't seem ready to leave Imogen's arms just yet. He wiggled and fussed, trying to keep himself awake.

"What's this plan," Harry snapped at Clive. Ginny wasn't sure where the sudden animosity came from.

Clive held up a large, orange pill between two fingers. He set it down on the table. "I always kept one on hand," Clive said. "Just in case."

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Tracker," James answered. "The Federation uses them. We would take those so that even if we went into a building that was cloaked, the rest of the team could force portals to get inside."

"You were keeping this from us," Harry accused. Ginny looked at him, uncertain where Harry was coming from. He'd been working in tandem with Clive smoothly to this point.

"Harry—"

"You want to try that again, Potter?"

"We could have given that to Lily," Harry said. "Why were you holding it back until now?"

"I wasn't holding it back. We thought we would get her out," Clive spat. "Why didn't you leave her a wand? At least she would have some form of protection."

Harry's face went red and he reached for his wand. Ginny held onto his arms.

"Keep those cards close to your chest, right? Why hand them over to help my daughter? Why, when she already put herself at risk to make sure your wife was safe!"

"Harry, don't," Ginny warned, stepping in front of him. "Take a moment."

"I'm still around, aren't I?" Clive said. "I could have left with Etta—"

"Clive, stop—"

"Maybe you should stop blaming me for your failures as a father."

"Shut your bloody mouth!"

Hermione and Ron had both joined Ginny, pushing Harry back. Ginny reached up, trying to make Harry look at her.

"Stop it," James said. "Both of you! Dad!"

Harry looked at James. Andreas was growing upset. Imogen pulled him into her as he whined. This was enough to take the fight from Harry. He still turned back to Clive, anger and hatred in his eyes. Ginny wrapped a hand around his neck. Etta was muttering quietly to her own husband.

"Harry," Ginny whispered.

"He wouldn't even try after the window closed," Harry seethed.

"He's trying now," Ginny said. "Let's focus on now."

"Look, we don't have time for all of this," James said. They had the bear on the table, though nothing had been said. Ginny looked at it, knowing they might not hear Lily again. Without Andreas, she had little reason to keep the lion with her. There was no help from the other side. "If McMann hasn't realized Andy's gone, he's going to. And as soon as he knows, Lily's in trouble."

Lorcan's face contorted from the other side of the table. He set his elbows down covering his face in his hands.

"We have a single tracker. It's not likely we can get it to Lily at this point," James said.

"What good is it then?" Harry asked.

"I think the idea is for one of us to use this… and get in there," James answered.

"That's impossible," Etta said. "The problem is we can't get in, right? We don't know where the entrance is. Even if we did, it probably only opens to McMann."

"Right," James said. "But if McMann takes us in…"

James trailed off, catching Clive's eye. He nodded confirmation. That had been his plan, too.

"No," Ginny said. "We don't need another person in his grasp."

"It's the only thing that gets us all in there, Mum," James said. "McMann takes one of us, likely keeps us in one of those cells and the others come in. Outnumber him."

"And what if he just decides to kill whoever takes the tracker instead?" Ginny asked.

"It will still work for up to ten hours after death," James said simply.

Imogen turned, eyes wide to James. Ginny was certain her own expression matched.

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked.

"I don't think he's going to go straight for the kill," James backpedaled. "He's shown he'd rather his hostages suffer. He'd rather leave them locked up."

"That's little comfort," Ginny snapped.

"We'll have them out long before any real damage can happen," Clive said. "The only problem will be what he does to capture whoever the target is."

"Harry, this can't be the only solution," Ginny said, turning to him.

He still looked irritated by Clive's contribution, but shrugged.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, certain she would nix the whole suggestion.

"I hate to say it, but they're right," Hermione said instead. "It's the fastest solution we have and we need fast right now over risk aversion."

"Albus will be here in the morning, which gives us another person to work with," Ginny put forward, hoping someone would see another solution.

"Good, because this will take eight to ten hours to settle into the blood stream properly anyway. We just have to decide who's taking it," Clive said. No one else stepped up on Ginny's side.

"She's my sister," James said.

"No," Imogen argued. "James, not just after—"

"She kept Andy safe," James countered, talking to Imogen, who shook her head emphatically. "I can't let her stay there if I can do something about it."

"He's more likely to do major harm to you," Harry said. "It's not going to be you."

"Besides, we need our aurors for the fighting," Clive said.

"I'll do it," Lorcan volunteered. He rubbed his palms against his legs, looking down at the pill in the middle of the table.

"No," Ginny said. "Absolutely not. I could _not_ do that to your mother."

"Might as well be me," Ron offered next.

"You haven't even healed yet!" Hermione snapped.

"That's why I should," he said. "No one else gets hurt and I'm not exactly useful any other way right now."

Arguments broke out all around the kitchen. Harry turned to each new suggestion, one person or another arguing for or against each candidate. Hermione suggested going in herself. Imogen begged James to not put himself so directly at risk as he insisted he owed it to Lily. Harry was just calling order to the whole group when Lorcan lunged forward, took the pill, and swallowed it before anyone could stop him.

Ginny looked at him, mouth hanging open. There was silence as the whole room starred. Lorcan turned pink.

"Are there any other side effects I should know about?" he asked.

"Some people get the runs for about a week after the first time they take it," James replied.

"Well, if I'd known that…"

No one said anything else for several minutes. Imogen cried silently again.

"Now we just need a way to get McMann to come after you once you're on the island," James finally broke the silence.

Ginny stood and walked out of the kitchen. She went into Lily's room, which Clive and Etta had been staying in since Etta's arrival, then shifted to a place for Imogen the night before. She dug through Lily's closet, moving aside each piece of clothing, picturing Lily with each shirt, dress, skirt, and trousers. She found each of the Weasley jumpers, folded in a neat stack in the back of the closet. The L on the front of each had a small green bow on the corner. Lily loved those little bows when she was younger.

Ginny knelt down, pulling one into her lap, feeling the soft knit yarn beneath her hands. She thought of the last night Lily went out. If Harry had been right about Lily listening to her, maybe she should have told her to stay home. She should have said something about Lorcan then. Ginny thought she was giving Lily the space she needed, but maybe that hadn't been best decision. Maybe Ginny should have tried a little harder to keep Lily around.

And now Lorcan was putting himself directly in the line of fire. Ginny felt sick when she thought of it. If anything happened to him, she would have to answer to Luna and Lily.

"Ginny," Harry said from the doorway. "We have everything figured out. Clive and James are going to the lighthouse to watch for anything they can do between now and when Lorcan is taken. Hermione's going to make another object like the lion. Something Lorcan can pin to himself. We'll hear everything that happens."

"Harry, there has to be another way," Ginny said.

"I want to think there is," Harry said. "But she's not going to be in the nursery anymore, even if McMann doesn't do something rash. The window's out. She can't use the lion without him suspecting what it is. And I should have left her a wand, but I didn't. I should have—"

"Don't go down that road," Ginny said, shaking her head. "Harry, if anything happens to Lorcan she will never forgive us."

"If anything happens to Lily I'll never forgive myself," Lorcan responded.

Lorcan walked into the room, crossing next to the bed. He picked up a picture on Lily's night stand of Lily and Emily.

"I'm sorry Ginny," Lorcan said, still looking at the picture. He set it down carefully, then turned to Ginny and Harry. "But it's my choice. I have to do something."

Ginny swallowed and nodded. It was too late now anyway.

"You're a good man, Lorcan," Harry said.

"I hope you remember that when I ask to marry her," Lorcan replied with a grin.

"One step at a time," Harry said, smiling back.


	14. Plans

_**Plans**_

"Andreas!"

Lily's head pounded as she stirred, trying to remember where she was. The sheets were soft and she pushed herself up, taking in a deep breath, trying to clear her thoughts. She still wore the green dress. She reached behind her, zipping it up. She grappled around her for a wand before remembering she hadn't gotten to Eoin's.

Eoin strode in. Lily pushed herself up against the headboard as he came to her, gripping her arm. His eyes were unfocused, pupils dilated. His hair was a mess and he, too, still wore his clothes from the day before. Lily tried to pull away, her muscles still asleep as he yanked her towards him, grabbing her other arm and setting her on her feet.

"What?" she asked, shaking. "What did I do?"

Eoin didn't respond as he pulled her with him towards the nursery. She felt the bruises on her arms developing as her mind reeled. He pushed her in front of the crib.

"Where's Andreas?" he demanded.

Lily shook as she stared down. She had hastily thrown the sheet back inside the night before, but it was unkempt, covering the lion. "I don't know," Lily whispered. She placed her hands on the railing gripping tight as tears rose in her eyes, rolling down her cheek. She shook her head back and forth, trying to think. She needed to say the right thing, but nothing was coming.

"Where is he?" Eoin yelled into her ear. Lily twitched. "You saw him last night?"

Lily cried, her bottom lip trembling as she nodded. Eoin's voice rung in her ear.

"They took him," Eoin said to himself. "They kidnapped him. How?"

Lily looked over. Eoin's eyes shifted in calculation. He ran his hands through his hair, pacing away from Lily and then back again. His hand wrapped around his wand. Lily looked down at it, waiting for the blow. Lily wasn't sure if he'd blocked his own magic in here as well, but his fist could do enough damage on its own. She looked around her, trying to find anything she could use to defend herself when Eoin fell on his knees in front of her.

"They took him," he cried. Lily stiffened, raising her hands as his arms wrapped around her middle. He buried his face into her stomach. Lily covered her mouth and sobbed, terrified of what was certainly coming next. He continued clinging to her. "They took him from us. How did they get in Lily?" he asked.

Carefully Lily reached out her fingers, running them through his hair as wracking sobs took Eoin over. He asked the same questions over and over into her. Every time he spoke, Lily cringed.

After what seemed an eternity Eoin pulled back and looked up at Lily. He reached up, pulling her down by her shoulders to kneel in front of him. He grabbed her face, his fingers spread as a thumb wiped at her tears. Lily only cried harder. Eoin leaned in and took her lips in his. She closed her eyes, not even sure what she was doing as he moved his lips against hers. His grip remained firm as he pulled back.

"I'll find him again," Eoin promised. "Lily, we'll find him. Alright sweetheart?"

He kissed her again, fierce and insistent. As he finished he pulled Lily into him. Her arms reached around his neck. She covered her face with her hands behind him as he whispered words of comfort, rubbing Lily's back.

Lily knew she had to find a way out. Eoin was allowing himself to believe what he wanted. He was being willfully ignorant, and Lily knew as soon as that was over, she would pay for what she'd done. Eoin pulled away, helped Lily up, and guided her back to her room.

"I'm going to see if I can track them," Eoin said. "I'll be back, okay? I'll send breakfast here. They can't get to you in here."

He kissed Lily again, then turned to go. She walked into the bathroom, seeing her pale reflection as she bent over the sink. As everything set in, Lily turned, bent over the toilet and vomited. She sat on the ground, reaching up to flush her sick away as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Get it together," she whispered to herself. "You have to figure this out."

Lily took several deep breaths before she stood, washed her face, and changed clothes. She could keep pretending. She had to keep Eoin believing she was a victim in the latest turn of events as much as him. He'd given her the lifeline she needed, and now Lily just had to embrace it.

Lily wondered if she'd have to earn his trust again. She had done it once. She could manage. He would allow her freedom within the house. Even without a wand, all she needed was a chance to get hold of a knife or something sharp enough to finish him. Then she could leave. Then she could find her way home. She wondered if she could keep Eoin at arm's length in the meantime. Kissing was one thing, but if last night was any indication, he had higher expectations of their relationship now. Would he give up on Andreas and decide they should have one of their own? The thought made Lily feel ill again.

When Lily came out of the bathroom, a tray with toast, apple juice, and sausages lay on the bed. She took the juice first, drinking it in one. Andreas was safe now, she told herself. Andreas was home. That was enough. It had to be enough.

It was nearly two hours before Lily heard Eoin enter the house again. She stood and walked away from the vanity to the door. For all the time she had sat trying to convince herself her family was out of harm's way, she hurried to make sure he didn't have Andreas again. Her heart stopped when she saw him coming down the hall. Bloodied and slumped forward, hands tied behind his back as Eoin pushed him forward with magic was Lorcan.

Lily opened her mouth but Lorcan shook his head at her, one eye swollen nearly shut as Lily dug her fingernails into palms to keep herself from saying anything. Eoin pushed him. Lorcan stumbled. Lily's mind raced as her feet froze in place.

Eoin turned down the hall where Lily found Etta. She left her room, quietly closing the door behind her as she walked towards another corridor. Lily flattened herself against a wall, her breath catching as she waited. She held her breath as Eoin left the prison, slamming the door and stomping her direction. He passed by, and Lily stood silently. She listened as he made his way through the house. The front door opened and shut. Lily could swear the whole place shook from the force.

Lily waited another minute before she eased along the walls, hurrying to the prison room. She opened the door. The stench she first experienced here was gone. Eoin must have had the house elves sanitize the space. She turned to Lorcan. He sat against the bars of the nearest cell, breathing heavily and holding his side.

"Lorcan," Lily whispered. She rushed beside him, holding the bars as he turned. She knelt in front of him. Lily reached a hand through, gently pushing back the curls of hair draped down his forehead. "What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't leave you alone," he replied.

Lily swallowed. "He hurt you," she cried. Lily bit her bottom lip. She didn't have anything to help him with. She carefully used the back of her hand and wiped away the blood under his nostrils. It smeared and she tried again until it was dried and spread, rather than the bubbled pools under his broken nose. "What did he do?"

"Nothing I can't survive," Lorcan said, grinning. "I'll be alright. You need to go somewhere safe and lay low."

"I'm not leaving you here," Lily said.

"Lily, listen—"

"No," she said again. They looked at each other in silence for a moment. "Andreas?"

"Home with Imogen," Lorcan said.

"She's really alright?"

"It's going to take a while," Lorcan replied. "She lost most her strength. Someone has to help her move around, but she'll be fine in the end."

Lily nodded. She leaned closer to Lorcan. He closed his eyes taking labored breaths, stretching in an attempt to relieve the pain in his side.

"Megra didn't know what you were doing coming here, did she?" Lily asked.

"No," Lorcan replied. Lily swallowed, feeling her heart sink. "No, I broke it off."

"What?"

"I couldn't marry her."

"You couldn't?" Lily wasn't sure whether to believe her ears. Maybe this was all a delusion she'd been driven to by the month of living in Eoin's own fiction.

"I didn't love her," Lorcan said, turning his head close to hers. "Not like I love you."

Lily smiled through her tears. Lorcan lifted a hand to her face, wiping the tears from her cheek. Lily moved forward, turning Lorcan's face cautiously, their lips touching between the bars. Slowly, carefully, she kissed him. His hand lifted, touching hers, his fingers trailed the skin of her arm and Lily wished they didn't have the barrier between them.

She rested her head against the metal, her lips close to Lorcan as they breathed each other in, their fingers entangled inside the cell when the door slammed open. Lily turned, eyes wide as Eoin entered, the crazed look from the morning returned.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice low.

Lily swallowed. She pulled her hand from Lorcan and stood in front of him, between Lorcan and Eoin.

"You know him?"

"Yes," Lily said. Once again someone else's life was in her hands. Someone she couldn't lose.

"Who is he?"

"No one," Lorcan said. Eoin narrowed his eyes. "Family friend."

It was too late to follow that line and Lily knew it. He'd seen them, lips almost touching, as close as they could manage. "He's important to me, Eoin. Please, _please_ , let him go."

Eoin's eyes shifted between her and Lorcan. "You've been cheating on me."

Lily didn't know how to respond. Lorcan was stuck here. She couldn't get him out. She needed to calm Eoin.

"I… I used to… that is, I can't undo what we used to have, but if you let him go, I'll stay here with you."

"No, Lily," Lorcan hissed from behind her. Lily ignored him.

"Why do you care what happens to him?" Eoin demanded.

Lily didn't say anything, but looking pleadingly at Eoin. He didn't soften.

"Do you love him?" Eoin asked.

Lily didn't respond. She didn't move.

Lorcan shifted. From the corner of her eye Lily saw him trying to stand. He was taller than her. She could only cover him so much if he did that. She tried to reach behind her with one hand through the bars, touching Lorcan's arm. He didn't stop.

"Kathy was right about you," Eoin said quietly. He drew his wand. His hand shook. "Do you know what it was like? To watch her suffer? To watch the life drain from her? Maybe it's time you did."

"Do not touch him," Lily growled.

"She held out for an hour," Eoin said. "Not sure how long most people last."

"Lily, run," Lorcan whispered the warning. "Listen to me for once."

"Over and over," Eoin continued. "I was sure I would die of pain myself from watching her writhe."

Eoin's eyes flicked towards Lorcan, hate searing through his gaze.

"Leave him alone," Lily said.

With a flick of his wand, Eoin yanked Lily away from the cell. Her body pounded against the opposite wall. The wind knocked out of her as Lorcan shouted, shaking the bars. Eoin turned her around, pinning Lily with his arm pressed across her chest. Lily felt desperate to get back in front of Lorcan. She tried to kick Eoin, but he was too close to do any harm.

"Don't you touch him!" she screamed. "Don't!"

Eoin turned his wand, pointing it at Lily's chest. " _Crucio_!"

Lily's mind drained of all else as every bit of her surged with pain. She screamed, curling against Eoin's arm, still holding her up. She closed her eyes her limbs feeling as though they were being twisted at odd angles. She slumped against Eoin's arm as it stopped. It was then she heard Lorcan.

"Please! Please stop! Take me instead!"

"I begged, too," Eoin told him. "They left me alone to watch. Every person working with the Federation. They were supposed to protect her. I was supposed to protect her! But you can't! You can't do _anything_! _Crucio_!"

Lily screamed again, this time worse than before. She felt the blood in her veins pulsing against the never ending pressure of bone and sinew inside her, being manipulated in ways only magic could do. He stopped a second time. Lorcan yelled obscenities as Eoin started again.

Lily wanted to die. She wanted this to end. She couldn't do this for an hour. It had to end. He held it longer this time and the pain surged in waves.

When it stopped again, Lily fell to the ground. Unable to control any part of herself, she fell on her side, a crack in her left arm causing her to cry out. She shook as she heard a cacophony of new voices, shouting out blocks and jinxes. Gentle arms pulled her up and she forced her eyes open to see her mother's warm, brown eyes looking down at her. Ginny pulled Lily into her body wrapping her up as Lily looked over. Lorcan still stood, holding the bars and looking at her, his eyes filled with terror. To the right, Eoin fought Albus, James, and Harry. Lily had never seen her dad work so furiously, blocking one spell after another. Eoin didn't stand a chance between the three of them, being pushed farther back to the edge of the room.

"Mum," Lily choked out.

"Shhh," Ginny whispered into her ear, gripping her.

Harry slashed his wand and Eoin's face was thrown to his right, blood spilling from his cheek. Albus disarmed Eoin, taking his wand and training his own at Eoin's chest as the three surrounded him. Eoin backed up, hitting the corner and sneering, impotent.

"What are you going to do?" Eoin spat.

"Nothing less than you did to Roma and Baldo," James replied.

"Only we're humane enough to make it quick," Harry added. He raised his wand. Eoin closed his eyes.

"Wait," Lily said. She struggled to use her muscles. "Wait! Don't kill him!"

Ginny tried to make her relax, but Lily pushed herself up, unsteady on her feet. She used the wall to walk towards the others. Eoin's eyes flicked towards Lily uncertainly. She turned to look back at Lorcan. A white haired man opened the cell and supported his weight, bringing him out. They had won. The truth was that for as clever as Eoin was, he had no one in the world.

"I need your wand, James," Lily requested, still holding to the wall. James's eyes flit between her and Eoin. Harry and Albus still had their own pointed to him. James stepped over to Lily, giving her his wand. He tried to hold her up, but Lily put shook her head and he stopped. She turned the tip of the wand to Eoin, her left arm useless and broken by her side, throbbing, though she ignored it. She leaned back using her shoulder to keep herself upright.

"You helped them take Andreas, didn't you?" Eoin asked.

"You better believe it," she answered. "He didn't need you, he needed his family."

"I would have given you anything," Eoin said to her. "I would have given you the world on a silver platter. And this is how you repay me?"

"Albus?" Lily asked, glaring at Eoin. "Could Dad be exonerated for bringing him in?"

"Probably not with the Ministry. Not while Atteberry's there," Albus said. "But I'm guessing the Federation might have something to say on the matter."

"I would imagine international immunity would probably be in order," the white haired man added. "Might not be able to go to England just yet, but you wouldn't have to hide anymore."

"That sounds like a decent trade off to me," Lily said. She pulled on every last bit of energy she had left to stand on her own, rounded James's wand against Eoin so that his body was thrown back, his head cracked against the plaster wall. He collapsed to the ground, unconscious, and Lily did one more charm, ropes wrapping around Eoin's hands and feet.

Lily turned to give James back his wand, but lost the ability to hold herself up. James tried to steady her as Harry ran forward and caught her under her arms, pulling her into him. Lily reached around as Harry held her tight. His hand cradled her head and Lily felt like a child again, safe in her father's arms. Lily closed her eyes, crying into his robes as he held her close.

"My brave girl," Harry whispered into her ear. "My brave, brave girl."

* * *

Harry and Ginny sat on either side of Lily in McMann's living room as a member of the federation had her recount everything that happened from the moment the Imperius Curse took her over until that morning.

"Why was he charming you to look like Kathy?" Mika Venton asked her. She had a notebook and a quill recording everything Lily said.

Lily looked over to Harry before answering.

"He wanted me to have dinner with him. Like a date," Lily responded. "He kissed me."

"He forced it?"

"Sort of," Lily admitted. "It happened more often after then, too. If I hadn't, he would have taken it out on me in other ways... would have taken it out on Etta or something."

Lily was glad Lorcan wasn't here to listen to all of this. Clive contacted the Federation after they unblocked McMann's floo connections and a team came shortly after. Clive and Albus had volunteered to take Lorcan back to Maryland as soon as they were allowed. James was helping with the search of the house. Lily wanted to talk to Lorcan, but now that the uncomfortable questions were being asked, she was glad she only had to deal with Harry's reactions.

"And you said he killed his house elf?"

"Comet," Lily said. Tears rose at this. She cleared her throat. "She helped take Etta to the others and he knew she was somehow involved."

"But he didn't do anything to you?"

Another glance at Harry. "Not until after Comet died," Lily said. "I, er, I said something about it and he… he grabbed me around my neck…"

Harry leaned forward as she continued. His hands stayed in fists by this point. Lily was grateful her mother didn't react, but kept rubbing her back and holding her hand. She needed the even tempered anchor. It made it feel like just another bedtime story. It made it easier.

They made it up until that morning, where Lily found it more difficult to talk about. She rubbed her arm, which a healer from the Federation took care of on their arrival. She described Eoin's reaction, how she played along, and then how he left to find Andreas.

"When he came back," Lily tried to have the same even tone as the rest of it, "he had Lorcan with him." Lily choked up, closing her eyes as tears leaked from the corner.

"She went to check on him," Harry picked up for her. "And McMann attacked her with the Cruciatus."

Lily leaned over into his arm, thankful for his interruption.

"Well, we need to come to Maryland and speak with Etta, if that's okay," Mika said. "But it will be good to close the book on this one. Thank you, Ms. Potter. We know you've been through quite an ordeal."

They took a portkey back to the house. Imogen was sitting on the couch, Andreas on her lap. Lily used the furniture to get next to them as quickly as possible, sinking down next to Imogen. Andy leaned over. Lily held his hand, cupping his cheek as she looked to Imogen.

"I'm so sorry," Lily cried.

Imogen just smiled, her own eyes glistening with tears as she pulled Lily into a hug. "Thank you," she whispered into her ear. "We know everything you did for us."

They had been gone long enough that Hermione had given Lorcan a potion and ordered him to rest before they got home. She tried to do the same for Lily. When Lily broke down, pleading and declaring she would only have nightmares, Harry stepped in and said it could wait. She sat with her family in the living room she had once thought she hated, glad to be back. Imogen hardly let Andreas out of her reach, even as James took him for a changing. Lily knew that would be a wound that would take a long time to heal. If Imogen had been reluctant to leave him before, she would probably never hire a sitter now.

Lily's entire body ached, but she wanted to see Lorcan, so she stayed awake, ate lunch, played a game of chess with Albus, and then stood on shaky legs when Harry said he wanted to show her something. She put an arm around his waist and he held her weight as they walked out and to the south side of the house. There was a new building attached there. Mostly bare bones, though the floor was complete and the roof looked newly built, with some loose tiles still sitting on top.

"Wow," Lily said. "You were working on this?"

"Yeah," Harry replied. "We should be able to make quick work of the last of it now."

Lily had never much liked other people helping her. Once when her leg was broken by a bludger, Lily had refused any assistance off the field, getting a long lecture from the healer about how much more difficult such injuries were to mend when they'd been strained. When they got to the center of the main room, Lily pulled her dad's arm gently off her and sat, crossing her legs to look around the space. He sunk down beside her.

"So I'm guess this is a guest house?" Lily asked.

"No, it's yours," Harry said. Lily looked at him, he was grinning, pleased with her expression. "If you want, of course. With immunity, no one can rightfully harass you on our whereabouts anymore, if you wanted to go home. I'm sorry I didn't make being here easier on you."

"Dad—"

"Either way, you'll have your own porch to snog on now," he continued. Lily chuckled. It hurt her ribs. "I just want you to be happy."

Lily looked away, trying not to cry for the hundredth time that day.

Harry pointed out different features, telling her what Imogen had done, what him and James had worked on, and what they were still planning. As they made their way back to the main house, Ron and Hermione were working on dinner, announcing it would be ready in half an hour.

"I think I'll go take a nap," Lily said. "Do I need to get out a cot?"

"Why don't you take our room," James offered. "Imogen is having a hard time with the stairs and we already brought down Andy's crib."

"What about Etta and Clive?"

"They said they're going home after dinner," Ginny said. "Do you need help upstairs?"

"No," Lily said. Of course it took her nearly ten minutes and two stops to rest before she finally got all the way up. Lily laid out on the top of the blanket and fell right to sleep.

When she woke hours later, someone had placed a thin throw over her and it was dark outside the window. She rubbed her eyes, looking around for a clock, but she couldn't see. She felt along the side table out of habit before remembering they still hadn't found her wand at Eoin's, then looked for a lamp, turning it on.

Sitting in a chair beside the bed was Lorcan. He was slumped back, eyes closed and legs stretched out so that his feet rested on the edge of the mattress. He looked slightly better. Just like Lily's arm, some of the wounds must have been made without magic, making them quick work for Hermione or whoever else had been in charge of his care. His eyes were still dark underneath and there was a bandage over his nose, holding it straight.

Lily leaned over, feeling stiff, but in less pain. She shook his leg. "Lorcan," she whispered. "Lorcan, that can't be comfortable."

He took in a breath as he adjusted himself, sitting up straight and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I came down after dinner and they said you were asleep," he said, his voice groggy. He yawned. "It seems we keep missing each other."

"Yeah, seems so," Lily said with a little smile.

"I guess I fell asleep. I'll… I'll go back down—"

"Please don't," Lily said. He looked at her and Lily had a rare moment of blushing, looking down. "I've been wanting to talk to you. Besides, I doubt there's anywhere comfortable enough to sleep down there."

"I've got one of the cots."

"My point exactly," Lily whispered. She moved over on the bed, patting the space beside her.

Lorcan let out a breath and moved over, leaning back against the headboard with a groan holding his side. Lily moved to her knees and reached over for the bottom of his shirt. She looked at his face before pulling it up carefully. His rib cage was wrapped and on his left side the bandaging had been soaked in blood, though it was now dry. Lily tensed.

"It's really fine," Lorcan said. "Hermione said it will just take some time and a potion we have to go get more ingredients for tomorrow. She only had one dose left."

"What else did he do to you?" Lily asked. She dropped the shirt, but kept her hands on Lorcan's sides. He reached out, taking her left wrist gently in his hand.

"He took my wand and threw a few curses, but when I didn't really fight back he just made me start walking. Took me to the house. Just like what we had planned," Lorcan said. "Honestly the worst part was seeing what he did to you."

Lily looked up at him. Lorcan expression was one she'd never seen on him. It was dark and angry. She leaned closer and moved a hand up to his chest, trying to avoid the wrapped wound.

"I actually got it," he said. "I mean, what he did was unforgivable, but I get it now. How someone could lose it after seeing that." Lorcan leaned forward and kissed the top of Lily's head. "I wanted to kill him. I've never hated anyone so much."

"I doubt you've ever hated anyone at all," Lily whispered. Lily waited as long as she could in silence before what she really wanted to know came bursting from her lips. "What exactly happened with Megra?"

Lorcan cleared his throat and told her about all of it. How he had heard her. How he immediately knew he had to break it off. He spent several minutes apologizing for not speaking back until Lily stopped him by placing her fingers on his lips. He told her how Megra took it—which gave Lily devious pleasure—and how he came to talk to her only to find out what happened.

"I was so afraid I would never see you again," Lorcan said. "I had waited so long for you to say you loved me and the first thing I should have done was come to you."

Lily looked up to Lorcan. "I never should have let you go in the first place."

"Why did you?"

Lily licked her lips. "If I made you wait and things didn't work out I would have been awful and selfish. So I told you to date other people to ease my conscious."

"Why didn't you accept it all those times I said that's not what I wanted?"

"I was being stubborn," she admitted. "I wanted to be right and didn't really stop to think what life would be like without you. It was unbearable."

Lorcan leaned down and took Lily's lips in his. None of her pretending could compare to the real thing. He was loving and attentive. He seemed to know just when to move, just when to pull her closer, and just how to pull away so that Lily felt a pleasant tingle of sensation at the loss. Lily kept her eyes closed and swallowed. She moved to straddle his body and gripped his shoulders as she kissed him more deeply. Lorcan grimaced as she moved her hands down and she stopped, pulling away.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's okay," Lorcan replied, still holding the spot she had hurt. "It's just bruised there."

Lorcan let out a breath and took her hands, placing them around his neck. Lily smiled at him and leaned in, keeping her face close to his.

"So I'm thinking we have the wedding here next weekend," she said.

Lorcan tilted his head. "Next weekend?"

"Sure," she said. "I already made the mistake of waiting way too long once. I don't feel much like repeating the experience."

"But… we have family and plans and—"

"Okay, two weeks," Lily suggested. "Just family and a few close friends. Emily will be my bridesmaid, I'm sure, and Lysander can be your best man. Unless you wanted someone else?"

"Wait, wait, Lily," Lorcan laughed, tilting his head. "We haven't dated in close to two years. And it's not like we were engaged before that."

"So?"

"So," Lorcan was obviously trying to find sound reasoning. He let out a breath. "Do you know how infuriating you are sometimes? For years, I try and get you to see how it can work and try to convince you to move in, and _now_ you don't even want to take time to plan a proper wedding? Not to mention, you didn't let me actually propose."

Lily's smile faltered. "Is that a no?"

Lorcan groaned and turned back to Lily. "Of course it isn't," he said. "What all will we need to do?"

Lily smiled wide, digging her fingers into Lorcan's hair and kissed him again.

* * *

The yard at the Haddock house completely decked out. Lily had insisted they let the extended family know they were under no obligation to attend.

"It's like you don't even know your own family," Ginny told her.

Each aunt and uncle volunteered for various jobs. George and Angelina took charge of the party, Percy insisted he had connections for a good officiant, Bill and Charlie had worked out the decorations, Fleur almost immediately arrived at the house to help take care of finding a dress, and, of course, Grandma Weasley was squarely in charge of food.

Harry and James had taken the deadline as a personal challenge to finish the small apartment addition, even though Lily pointed out that her and Lorcan were planning to move into his flat after the wedding anyway. Albus helped on the weekend in between and now Lily stood in front of a mirror, the bedroom freshly white washed and filled with her grandparent's luggage. She wore a strapless wedding gown with her hair half up.

Lily turned towards Emily, who pulled out the lipstick to finish off Lily's makeup. "Perfect," Emily said, capping it. "Now we just need to put on your veil."

The door opened and Harry, Ginny, and Luna entered. To her dad's credit, he took the news of her and Lorcan's engagement well. He choked on his pancakes when she added that they would be married in two weeks, but eventually even that didn't seem to bother him too much.

Harry leaned against the door frame between the small sitting room and the bedroom. He swallowed. Lily smiled and stood up, holding out her arms. "What do you think?" she asked.

"Why has nobody invented a charm to keep daughters young?" he replied.

Lily stepped forward and leaned into his arms. He took a deep, steeling breath. "Oh, daddy," she said.

"Just don't forget about us," he whispered and kissed her cheek.

"I have something for you," Luna said cheerily. Lily pulled back from her dad to see a box Luna had in her arms. "Only if you want it, of course. I know your Aunt Fleur already went shopping with you and everything."

Lily smiled and opened the box. Inside was another veil. Lily pulled it out carefully. It was made of a soft, nearly translucent material. Monarch butterflies fluttered along the bottom, smaller butterflies attached at more sparse intervals halfway up. "Did you make this?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Luna said. "When Lorcan sent us an owl I started working on it. It used to be completely covered, but Rolf suggested that maybe less would set it off better."

"I love it," Lily said. She moved in front of the mirror and sat, draping the veil behind her head, leaving the other abandoned on the bed. Luna stepped up behind her, pinning it in as Ginny took the goblin made tiara all the Weasley women wore when getting married to top it off.

"Thanks for humoring me," Luna whispered into Lily's ear as she kissed her cheek. "I better go take my seat."

"I'll come with you," Ginny said, dabbing at her eyes and giving Lily another hug before leaving.

Emily grabbed her own small bouquet and gave Lily hers before Lily turned to Harry, looping her arm through his. They followed Hermione's instructions as she lined all of them up. Everyone stood as the small procession made its way through the audience of Weasleys, Scamanders, Potters, and Lovegoods.

Lily didn't notice anyone else when she saw Lorcan at the end of the aisle, his own grey eyes trained on her as well. Harry kissed her cheek before allowing her to go with him and Lorcan leaned in as they stepped up in front of everyone.

"You could have said no if you wanted," he whispered.

"I know that," Lily said. "You don't like it?"

Lorcan shrugged as he turned towards her smiling. "It's different. It's very Mum."

"It's perfect," she whispered back. "This is all perfect."

The officiant welcomed everyone and began the ceremony. Lily knew she wouldn't remember the words spoken or music played. The one part of the whole event she would always remember was the way Lorcan looked at her, waiting for the moment they were pronounced husband and wife.

* * *

Ginny put the last of the wedding pictures into a frame and set it on their coffee table in their house outside of London. She sighed. "Harry?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind putting these ones above the others?"

"Not at all," he said, carrying over two cups of tea. He gave one to Ginny, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. "Everything pretty well set back to rights?"

"I think so," Ginny said.

Nine months had passed since Lily and Lorcan's wedding. Andreas was nearly a year and a half now, and Imogen and James had just shared the good news that another grandchild would be on the way. At the dinner they shared this, Lily looked to Lorcan and said they had some catching up to do, suggesting they start straightaway. Everyone laughed as Lorcan blushed.

Lily and Lorcan had spent a month back in England just after their wedding. Atteberry—increasingly desperate to keep control—began making Lorcan's life at work miserable, having him written up for even small or debatable issues and using it as a reason to ask all sorts of questions about the Potters, trying to find something that might destroy their international immunity. After discussing their options, they got out of their lease and took up residence in the apartment Harry had built for Lily. Lorcan found an independent American company doing similar work to the Department of Mysteries and Lily started working with Ginny on her project, which had become a mother-daughter account of playing for the Harpies. Ginny was in talks with a publisher now that they were back in England.

Not long after Lily and Lorcan moved back to Maryland, Hermione and Harry began a campaign exposing Atteberry's tactics to the public. It still took time, but Atteberry was under investigation for blackmail and Hermione became Minister of Magic in his place almost immediately. Albus was allowed the happy task of signing the arrest order for Atteberry, delivering it to Broker himself.

"I got an owl from Neville," Harry said. "Actually, it was two letters included."

"Oh?" Ginny asked. "How is he?"

"Fine, fine. Did you know that Professor Waters is retiring?"

"The Defense teacher?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. He picked up each of the frames, looking at the pictures. He held one where Lily smashed cake into Lorcan's face, laughing just before Lorcan wiped it off, throwing the excess frosting at her.

"Who was the second letter from?" Ginny asked.

"Headmistress Sinistra," Harry replied, looking over to her. "She asked if I might… consider taking the post. Ridiculous right?"

"You want to do it don't you," Ginny said, grinning at him. He always called ideas ridiculous when he was looking for permission to pursue them.

Harry was supposed to pick up his head of department position the next week. James had already jumped back into work, but Harry told Broker he wanted time to settle into the house. He had met with Broker to get a rundown of what was going on in the department just two days before.

"I'm too old to change careers now," Harry said. "But, of course… it would be safer. Presumably. Broker seems to have things well under control. And I think it might be good for James to have someone else telling him what to do. You know how he gets when it's me. He's a good auror, but he's a better one when his personal and work lives aren't entangled."

Ginny smiled. "What else is it?"

Harry sighed. "I'm so tired, Ginny. I'm tired of my whole life revolving around the worst of the worst. All of what's terrible. Other than, you know, McMann, Maryland really made me realize what it's like to not go to work everyday and hear about people being killed or tortured or... can you just tell me I'm being insane already so I can get it out of my head?" Harry requested.

"There's a problem with that request," Ginny said. "I don't think it's insane at all."

Harry smiled, looking down at his mug. "Are you sure?"

Ginny snaked her arm through Harry's, leaning over and taking his lips in hers. "Positive," she whispered.

Harry let out a breath, his whole body relaxing as he jumped into a long monologue about the lessons he had been thinking of. Ginny's smile widened with each idea, certain he had built out his entire curriculum in his mind already.

"Thank you," he said as he wound down.

"For what?" Ginny asked, grabbing the two empty mugs, getting ready to stand up.

"For being everything I never knew I would need," he said. "For all of us."

* * *

Imogen held Andreas as she gave a long list of instructions to Albus.

"And if anything happens, this—" she opened a side table drawer where a purple orb sat "—is a call. Like apparating, you just have to concentrate on the location. Our meeting place is—"

"The Burrow," Albus said. James was surprised there was no exasperation in his voice after at least an hour of this.

"Exactly," Imogen said, letting out a breath. She kissed Andreas again. "Maybe I should just stay home. You could always take my seat, Al."

"You know I don't like to go to these kinds of events," Albus said.

"Besides, we already told Mum and Dad we were coming," James added. "Lily and Lorcan are going to be here any minute for us all to go together."

There was a knock at the door. "Speaking of," Albus said, going to answer for them. Lily and Lorcan came in, all smiles as Lily reached out to take Andreas. He squealed in delight. It had been a couple months since she had been around.

"How's everything going?" she asked, making the rounds with a kiss on each cheek.

"Imogen's still trying to decide if she's going to go," James said.

Harry was being recognized for services to the Ministry. The week before he was supposed to take his job back, he unexpectedly resigned. James had been shocked, but it made more sense when he got to his parents house and was told about the new job his dad would be taking up. Broker officially became head of the department and James continued working there. Hermione had to work a great deal to convince Harry to let them plan a dinner in his honor, but he eventually caved. Mostly because she finally pitched it as a dinner honoring a couple other major figures for their own services as well. The only reason Imogen relented was because Albus was willing to forego the dinner to watch Andreas and because this was such an important event.

"How can you be so calm about this after the last time?" Imogen asked.

"Because I know that we need to do these sorts of things," James said. "It's good for Andreas to have time alone with his aunts and uncles, and it will be good for baby Chaser too."

"We are not naming her Chaser," Imogen said. She stepped beside Lily, kissing Andreas over and over, running her fingers through his hair.

What James hadn't told Imogen was that he had put his own precautions in place. On his lapel was a pin which, like the bear, would sound if Albus spoke into a vase on the mantel. Then he got a couple trackers from a friend still with the Federation. He made Albus take one, then smashed half of the other up and put it into Andreas's milk that morning. Of course he hadn't told Imogen this. If she knew both of them had doubt, there was no way she would leave.

"We better get going," Lorcan said, looking at his watch.

"Alright, over to Uncle Al," Lily said, handing Andreas over.

Imogen grabbed her clutch and James held out a jacket for her. Lily and Lorcan made their way out the door and James held out his arm when Imogen turned around. "Just one more kiss," she said, striding over and taking her time to plant kisses all over his little, round face. "Mum loves you, sweetheart."

Imogen stood straight and, with a great deal of stoicism, walked out with James. They were halfway down the drive when James stopped. "I forgot something," he said.

"What?"

"Just… I'll be right back." He turned around, leaving Imogen with Lily and Lorcan and hurried back into the house. Albus had already sat, bouncing Andreas on his knee. James walked over, kissed the top of his son's head, and ran his hand through the mop of hair that sat on top. "Love you, Andy," he said, then walked out the door.

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's all folks! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. If you have been following along silently, I would love to hear your thoughts! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed up to this point. It really tops everything off to hear from you :)


	15. Vignette 1

**A/N:** Hello my people! I may or may not have a little plot worm wriggling in my brain at the moment involving the love story of Tonks/Remus, but I'm trying to keep myself from jumping right into a large story again (and focus on my thesis... which this isn't helping fully). I had been thinking about little moments that were left out. Whenever you're writing, there are choices as to how much to tell, which scenes to show, and what characters to focus on for POV. In each story I had in mind which characters I was limiting myself to, which helped.

BUT for the interest of what certain scenes might have looked like, I may continue to add these little vignettes or outtakes from the stories I've written so far. This one takes place before Devin asks Lily to go with him. I thought that moment would for sure be better if she was presented with the information first. Still, I couldn't get Harry's reaction out of my head. So, in breaking with the story choices, here's that scene from Harry's POV. Enjoy!

 _ **Vignette 1**_

Harry watched Ginny as she bounced Andreas around the room, her tone the same as the rhythm as she told him the little nursery rhymes she used to cite with their own children.

 _"Little Willy Williams  
Found himself a brillan,  
Took his wand and filled it up  
Now he never sees his pup."_

"What's a brillan, Ginny?" Harry asked. She stopped tilting her head. "I've been wondering for years."

Ginny smiled wide. "You know, I haven't the faintest," she replied. "I always assumed some kind of bucket or cup or something, maybe. It's just a verse Mum taught us."

"So long as I'm not the only one confused," Harry said, pushing himself to his feet and grabbing his mug and plate. He leaned over to kiss Ginny as there was knock at the door.

They both froze. Early on, there had been muggle workers that would often come to do work on the house or deliver furniture Ginny or Hermione ordered. Only muggles could come through without special permissions, but other than those few times, Harry had set the house to be hidden from even passersby. He didn't want visitors. It was easier to know they could live undisturbed.

"Harry?" Ginny asked.

He lifted a finger, set the dishes down, and pulled out his wand, walking to the door. He looked through the peephole. "It's Devin," he said, letting out a breath. Ginny sighed behind him. He hated that they had to live like this. It only reared its head every now and again, but Harry had sworn he would never live in hiding again. And now, between Atteberry and the still unsolved mystery at the Federation, they were fugitives from real life once more. It was much better than the tent in the woods, but the principle of the needed secrecy bothered him.

Harry opened the door and Devin forced a smile. "Hi, Mr. Potter," he said. Harry gave him a polite nod.

"Hermione took Lily with her shopping for the day, Devin dear," Ginny said. "They should be back later in the afternoon."

"I know," Devin said. "I was actually hoping to talk to the two of you. If… you have a moment?"

Harry felt stuck in place. He didn't move.

"Of course, come on in," Ginny said instead. "Harry why don't you clear off that chair for Devin."

Harry numbly obeyed Ginny's request as she sat, adjusting Andreas in her lap. Devin walked into the house, closing the door behind him and taking the few steps over to the arm chair as Harry took off a stack of books and a notebook set on top. He sat beside Ginny, watching Devin rub his right hand on the side of his jeans. He was nervous. Ginny placed a hand on Harry's knee.

"What can we do for you?" She asked.

Harry couldn't figure out for the life of him how she seemed so casual. There were few things men talked to a woman's parents about and it didn't bode with Harry in the slightest. Sure, Devin had grown on him. Sure, he thought he was mostly a good guy. Not to mention that having Devin around settled Lily a little. Lily dating Devin was much better than the parade of drunken bastards she had brought around to snog on the porch with before meeting him. Still, he didn't find Devin endearing enough for this type of conversation.

"I'm not sure if Lily's mentioned, but I rent out my property during the summer months," Devin said. "You know, city folks trying to get away and families wanting a more rural summer vacation. Well, I wasn't going to rent out until June, but I had someone offer me a decent incentive to start renting to them next week, but that would mean me heading out of Maryland sooner."

"If you're looking for real estate advice, we aren't the ones to help you," Harry said shortly. Devin froze for a moment and Ginny squeezed his knee in warning.

"No, uh, that's not it," Devin said. "I was wanting to wait until later for this, but later has come up rather suddenly because of the offer. Sir, I wanted to ask your permission to ask Lily to come live with me for the summer."

Harry clenched his teeth and leaned forward, clasping his hands. Not much better than a marriage request. Worse, in fact. One of the only things that kept Harry sane was that he had his family here. If he had it his way, Albus would be here, too. But Lily… Harry would be lying if he said he didn't feel differently about Lily being out of his protection compared to his sons. He found himself shaking his head back and forth. "No," he said.

"Sir, I—"

"Sir, nothing," Harry interrupted him.

"Harry," Ginny whispered. "Hear him out."

Harry took in a deep breath.

"Sir, I understand the situation your family is in," Devin said carefully. "I know there's still issues with the federation and, I know it's not the same as being personally targeted, but I get it. I was in the military and I get the worries of that. But since it seems whoever it is would be more interested in James, I think Lily would be safer with me. We'll be far away from here and I know how to take care of her."

Ginny moved her hand to Harry's back. Harry shook his head again. Far away. Devin obviously didn't know his audience.

"Where?" Harry asked.

"I work as a fishing guide in Alaska. I have a cabin off one of the larger rivers near a lodge," Devin answered. "Of course we could travel a bit beforehand. I wanted to introduce Lily to my mom."

"How long?"

"Just for the summer," Devin said. "We would be back by September, when the peak season is done."

Harry's mind couldn't help but sift through a myriad of memories. Holding Lily the day she was born. The first time she said _dad_. The toddler giggle that turned into laughter that turned into wide, beautiful smiles. She looked so much like Ginny, with the same strong determination when she wanted something. Lily knew how to push his buttons, but what Harry was certain she didn't understand was just how much of his heart she would always hold.

Harry had never been in the position Devin now sat in. He was so much a part of the Weasley family when him and Ginny decided to get married that the conversation with Arthur was three sentences, his father-in-law cutting him off as Harry stammered. Arthur said he knew and that him and Molly would be thrilled to have him officially join their family. In fact, Ron had taken more convincing the second time Harry and Ginny dated.

Devin wasn't proposing to join the family, though. He was talking about taking Harry's daughter away. He wanted her to himself. And with as large as this country was, that meant taking her halfway across the world.

"No," Harry said again, standing.

"Sir," Devin said, getting to his feet as well. Harry walked around the couch, avoiding Ginny's eyes. "May I ask why?"

"You can't take care of her," Harry said, moving towards the hallway.

"With all due respect sir, I have plenty in savings and guaranteed income with a military pension and guiding… not to mention the rent from—"

"And if a wizard comes to hurt her?" Harry asked, turning forcefully towards him. Devin stopped, his military training kicking in as he stood at attention, waiting. "We don't know who was trying to get into James and Imogen's house. Has Lily told you about her career before we came here?"

"Yes, sir," Devin said. "She played…. Played for a sports team."

"Quidditch," Harry clarified. "Did she tell you she was on a popular team? That she was well known among our people?"

"No, sir," Devin admitted.

Harry turned back fully, walking towards Devin. "We don't know it wasn't an obsessed fan trying to get to them. Did she tell you at all about my own history? About my job? About people who have been after me in the past?"

"No, sir."

"We don't know that someone wouldn't try and hurt her to get to me," Harry said.

"All due respect, sir, that could happen as easily here as with me," Devin countered. "And I have been trained to deal with threats."

"Yeah? You didn't even know our world existed until six months ago," Harry said. "How would handle one of us?"

"Wizards are just as susceptible to a bullet wound," Devin said grimly.

"They would block it," Harry said. "Or apparate. Or curse you before you had a chance. You don't know what you're up against."

"I do know that I wouldn't let anyone hurt Lily," Devin said emphatically.

Harry scoffed. He didn't know just how old Devin was, but he couldn't be more than thirty. He had never thought himself to have a prejudice against muggles, but suddenly he despised this one for all the weaknesses he didn't know he had.

"Harry," Ginny said. He turned to his wife. She still bounced Andreas on her knee. She raised her eyebrows and tilted his head.

"What do you want?" Harry snapped. "He asked and my answer is no."

"Lily gets a say in this," she said firmly. Harry let out a huff, putting his hands on his hips.

"No disrespect, Mrs. Potter, but I asked for a reason," Devin said, not looking away from Harry. "Believe it or not, I get it. And I know I could ask Lily without getting your permission, but with everything else going on with your family, I wasn't planning on extending the offer unless you said yes."

Despite wishing to be unimpressed, Harry was failing.

"Sir, I don't know everything about… your world. And I hope to learn. But I can promise you this—" Devin's expression firmed. "—no one will touch your daughter without going through me first."

Harry thought of his parents and wondered if Devin really understood what that meant. He doubted whether or not he could, but Harry took another look at Ginny. She tilted her head and pressed her lips together, waiting for Harry to do what she wanted him to. The very look he had been avoiding, knowing there was nothing else he could do once he received it.

"Your residence in… Alaska will need protection charms," Harry said. Devin physically relaxed. "And we will need to set up the floo so that if Lily wants to visit she might be able."

"Yes, sir," Devin said. "Does that mean I have your approval?"

Harry stepped up to Devin, clamping a hand on his shoulder. "So long as you understand there is nothing in this world so important to me as my family," Harry said. Devin nodded. "If anything happens to Lily while she is with you, you'll have me to deal with. And trust me when I say you won't have a chance to use your gun."

Devin nodded stoically, taking Harry's words how Harry's subordinates often took his orders.

"We'll set up plans if Lily decides to… go with you," Harry said. He extended a hand and Devin took it, shaking firmly with a tight nod.


End file.
